A Writer's Dream
by kkimberly49
Summary: Olivia is a successful author. Fitz is a successful lawyer. A tragic situation brings them together. A romantic story of how they turn tragedy into triumph.
1. Karen is Lost

**A/N-As promised I informed you guys that I would be finishing some stories this summer, and posting new ones. This is the first new story. I will post a couple of chapters at the time. Not sure how long it will be. The first couple of chapters may be hard to read. As far-fetched as it sounds I read out a version of what happens to Karen.**

Olivia Pope was a best-selling author. When she was eighteen she published her first book about a teenager going through puberty while dealing with life. It was loosely based off her life, but mostly just off experience. It was a hit, and over the last twelve years she had written five more books. She had a loyal following. Her publisher insisted that she could widen her audience by starting a series that catered to young adults. It took her time, but she eventually took the chance. She was nervous at first, but between her publisher and family she took the leap.

The gamble had paid off. The first book shot to the top of the New York Times best seller list. She was going to a book signing today to sign copies of both of her latest books. Professionally things couldn't get much better. Her personal life wasn't so bad. She was 30 years old, and she hoped to be closer to settling down. Men were intimidated by her status and wealth. She had no problem allowing a man to be a man, but she wasn't going to let them walk all over her.

She had a great family. Her mother Maya Pope was a crisis manager, and her stepfather Rowan Eli Pope owned his own law firm. He had adopted her a year after he married her mom, and she changed her last name. He always treated her like her biological father who died in an accident when she was seven. She had a younger brother Harrison, and they were extremely close. He was in medical school.

She was worth millions. Some of it she inherited from her late father's estate, but most of it was her book earnings. The only thing her parents asked her to do was get a degree. They wanted her to have something to fall back on should her writing not work out. She agreed which is why she went to school and studied pre-law. Her dad would always joke, and say if she got tired of writing books she should get her law degree because she wrote killer briefs.

The book signing was fun. Olivia enjoyed spending time with her fans. Her security had escorted her out the back door. She was about to climb in the car when she heard some sniffles. At first, she thought she was hearing things until she heard it again.

Her head bodyguard had to told her to get in the car, but she didn't listen. She could tell that the cries were coming from someone young. She told them not to pull out their guns. They agreed, but insisted that she stay by the truck which she did.

A few minutes later a young girl comes around the dumpster. The sight of her broke Olivia's heart. Her clothes told her that the little girl was not homeless. She had on designer clothes, but emotionally she was empty.

When the young girl looked up she bust out crying all over again. Olivia ran over to her and held her as she cried.

When she finally calmed down Olivia asked, " _What is your name?"_

" _My name is Karen Grant."_

" _That is a pretty name. My name is…."_

" _Olivia Carolyn Pope. You are 30 years old. Single and no children. You have one brother. Your dad died when you were young, but you are very close to your stepfather."_

Olivia was in shock. Although she signed a lot of books she would have remembered her face. The book store was very intimate.

Olivia nodded, _"I didn't recall seeing you."_

" _That is because my mom took her time getting me ready although she promised my dad that she would get me here. She dropped me off although I told her we would more than likely miss the signing. She said she would be back in two hours."_

Olivia was stunned. The little girl couldn't have been more than 12.

" _Do you have a cell phone?"_

She nodded that she did.

" _Why didn't you just tell her that the signing was over?"_

" _Because she wouldn't care. All she cares about is herself. She had my brother and I to get money from my grandfather. She hits me and threatens to send me away whenever I threaten to tell my dad."_

" _Okay, but why didn't you at least call your dad to tell him you were here?"_

She shrugged her shoulder, _"She said that dad doesn't have time to deal with stupid things. He must work so that we can have the finer things in life. Well so she can have the finer things in life. When I am at home I can't wear my good clothes. Those are only for the public to see or when daddy is home."_

" _What does your dad do?"_

He owns his own law firms.

Olivia looked at her security. She knew that they didn't want her to get involved, and maybe she should stay out of it, but her heart wouldn't let her.

She said, " _It sounds like your dad is a good guy."_

For the first time, she smiled. She said, " _He is a great dad. I think he believes something is going on, but my brother and I keep telling him everything is great. He fights with my mom all the time. Lately he has been purposely sending her on trips so the three of us can spend quality time."_

Olivia knew she couldn't walk away. She could not allow this mother to take Karen home. Anything could happen, and she would never forgive herself if something happened, and she had a chance to intervene.

Olivia finally said, _"Can you call your dad and let me talk to him?"_

Karen was nervous, but she did as her idol asked.

Fitz immediately picked up _, "Hi Kare Bear. Did you finally get to meet the Olivia Pope? I feel like she should have a room in our house."_

Olivia said nothing. If his voice matched his body then this man had to be fine. She shook the thoughts from her head.

Olivia finally said, _"She did get to meet me. Unfortunately, not in the best of circumstances."_

Fitz sat up in his chair _, "Are you saying that I am talking with Olivia Pope?"_

" _Yes, you are."_

" _Why, did my daughter do something to you?"_

" _No, I think it is best that we talk in person, but I was uncomfortable telling Karen to get in my truck. Although she knows who I am I wouldn't want my daughter to just get in the truck with someone she has only read about. I don't think it is appropriate that we talk over the phone. Do you have a tracker on Karen's phone?"_

" _I do."_

" _How about you turn it on, and give me the address to your office. You can track us until we arrive. I think you need to talk to your daughter, and I don't think waiting until you get home is wise."_

Fitz was nervous. Not about meeting Olivia. She was a beautiful woman. He was nervous why Karen was with her.

Everyone was silent on the drive over. The only sound that could be heard was sniffles that Karen made as she was crying. She knew life as she knew it was over, and she was afraid of what was about to happen.

Olivia was surprised to find they were not far from Fitz's office. He was standing outside waiting for them.

Her bodyguard opened the door, and helped Karen out. Olivia stepped out, and walked Karen over.

Fitz shook her hand, _"Miss Pope. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"You as well Mr. Grant."_

 _"Please call me Fitz."_

 _"Sure, please call me Liv or Olivia."_

Fitz looked at his daughter. He had never seen her so sad and distraught. His heart ached for her, and he felt like a failure.

Olivia turned to Karen _, "It was very nice meeting you Karen. You and your dad have a lot to talk about."_

Karen was so afraid of her dad's reaction that she began to sob uncontrollably. She held onto Olivia for dear life. Olivia knew if she walked away chances are Karen wouldn't tell her dad what she told her. It was clear she was afraid if the consequences of telling him the truth.

She looked at her bodyguard, " _Why don't you guys go grab something to eat? I am safe here, and I will text you when I am done here, and we can head home."_

Her guard handed her purse and phone to her, and they got back in the car and headed out.

Fitz walked them to a private elevator that took them to his office. He owned three firms, and while he had offices at all three he worked mainly out of the first office he opened. His office took of half of the floor. The other half was conference rooms, and meeting rooms for clients.

When the elevator opened, he waited for Olivia and his daughter to step out. When he stepped out he quickly walked over to his assistant Lauren.

" _Lauren, I need you to cancel my meetings for the rest of today and tomorrow. Anything that can't wait send it over to Andrew. Let them know that I have a family emergency that I need to handle. Once that is done you can go ahead, and take the rest of today and tomorrow with pay."_

Lauren nodded. She finally looked to see who the woman was, and was surprised to see it was Olivia Pope.

Lauren smiled, _"Miss. Pope, it is a pleasure to meet you. My daughter reads your books."_

 _"You as well Lauren."_

Olivia was surprised that she didn't ask for a picture or autograph. She could tell she wanted to, but she respected her boss more. Olivia made a mental note to send something to her.

Fitz escorts them into his office. Olivia was impressed. It was huge, and you could tell that the furniture was expensive. It wasn't overwhelming. It was clear that Fitzgerald Grant was good at his job, and that he earned good money. Olivia still got the sense that he was nothing like his wife. Money wasn't everything to him.

Fitz looked at Karen. _"Are you hungry honey?"_

She nodded. " _I asked Mrs. Lauren to order you some lunch. It is over there on the table. Why don't you head over and eat first before we talk?"_

Karen looked at her dad and Olivia before getting up to eat. Both noticed that she was gobbling down the food like she hadn't eaten in a while. It made both of their stomachs drop.

She quickly finished her food. Fitz looked at his watch.

 _"Why don't we take this next door to the conference room?"_

Olivia was curious. His office was huge. She had a feeling that Fitz was up to something, but he played his cards close to his chest.

Just as they sat down the door opened. Olivia turned and looked at an older woman, and teenage boy walking into the room. It was clear that she was looking at Fitz's mom and son. The resemblance was uncanning.

Karen looked at her brother in shock, " _Jerry, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Nana came and picked me up from school. She said that dad needed to see me."_

Fitz nodded, _"Son, we need to talk. Karen was left at the book store by herself, and your mother dropped her off knowing that the signing was over with. Miss. Pope found her in the ally. Something is going on that you guys haven't told me. I keep asking, and I know that I am not getting the truth. I know that Karen would feel more comfortable if you were here which is why I asked Nana to pick you up."_

Fitz could tell that Jerry was now also scared, but not as much as Karen. Elizabeth was confused. She didn't realize her son thought something was going on in his own home.

Jerry walked over to Karen and grabbed her hand, _"It's time Karen. No matter what happens to us I will always be there for you."_

Fitz walked over to his kids, " _Why are you scared to tell me what is going on?"_

Jerry finally looked at his dad, _"Because she said if you ever found out you would send us away."_

Fitz was beginning to get angry, but not at the kids. He knew if he shouted or yelled the kids would never tell him what he needed to know.

Olivia got up and walked over to Karen. She grabbed her hand _, "You remember when Shelby was scared to tell her mom about the creepy neighbor?"_

Karen looked up at Olivia and nodded.

Olivia said, _"Do you remember what her friend said?"_

Karen said, " _The only way people who love you can help you is if you tell them."_

" _Right and remember when she told her mom she immediately called the police. I think your dad wants to help you. He doesn't seem like the type of dad to send you away, but the only way you will know if you tell him."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. She wanted to see if her gut was right. She had never met this man before today, but whenever they looked at each other it was like their souls were connecting. When she looked at him she felt like he loved his kids, and once he understood what was going on he would protect them. After all, one call from Karen, and he had cancelled his schedule for the next two days. That alone told her that he cared.

Karen looked at her dad, _"Mom treats me really bad. She said that she was only supposed to have boys. That is what Papa Jerry wanted. For every boy, she has she gets five million from him. When I go to school, I am in public, or around family I wear nice clothes. Any other time I wear old worn clothes. She doesn't let me eat at the table with her and Jerry. If I am bad I must sit in the corner, and I am not allowed dinner or I have to eat what is leftover. She hits me, but she makes sure that it is in areas that you can't see."_

Fitz, Olivia, and Elizabeth were in tears.

Fitz was confused. He had a feeling something was going on so he installed cameras, but none of this was captured.

Jerry looked at his dad _, "She is sleeping with Uncle Hal and someone else that I prefer not to say."_

Fitz was shocked. Hal was a longtime family friend who was a police officer for many years. When he retired he became a private investigator? He hired him to not only investigate Mellie, but put cameras in the house. Nothing was found. Now he knew why. She was sleeping with him, and in return he covered for her.

Jerry looked at his dad _. "I did plant a camera. I couldn't take much more after she found Karen's books. She knew mom would take them, because they are the one thing she enjoys especially Miss. Pope's books. I kind of lied when I said I wanted to go to college to study IT. I just knew that if I told mom that she would let me take the class. To her I am heir to the thorn. I can do no wrong. Even if I tell mom it is my fault she will still blame it on Karen. I took the class to find a way to help Karen. I knew we couldn't just tell you. Mom could flip it around. I knew you would believe us dad, but it wasn't enough. We needed to be able to prove it. I know I should have told you. She could have killed Karen, but I kept an eye on her I promise. I pulled the footage from the cameras I put in the house, and I have the proof to show you that we aren't lying."_

The adults were unable to stop their tears from falling. Olivia had gotten up from the table, and was standing in the corner. Elizabeth was glued to her seat. She couldn't believe that her husband had paid his son's wife to have his children. It did explain Mellie's sudden turnabout when it came to having kids. Fitz was practically begging for a child, and she wouldn't move. Overnight she changed her mind. She could tell that her son also now understood why.

Fitz looked at his kids, " _I love you both, and I appreciate the fact that you wanted to prove what your mother was doing. I know that you were scared, but I need you both to know that I love you both with everything in me. Your word is enough. I would have believed you without the proof, and I am sorry that I didn't protect you."_

Karen said _, "Are you going to send me away?"_

" _Away where honey?"_

" _To the bad school."_

" _Absolutely not. You are staying right here with me and your brother. We will need you in the house to balance us out."_

" _Are you going to divorce mommy?"_

Fitz nodded, " _I have to. I must protect you too, and I will do all I can to protect you. I will make sure that if she gets visitation that it has to be supervised."_

Jerry pulled out his computer, _"This should help…."_

Fitz thought he was prepared for what he saw, but he wasn't in the least. The truth was none of the adults were prepared for what they saw.

From the pain and sadness on Karen's face as she was treated like a dog at times to the affairs caught on tape. That's right. Not only was she sleeping with Hal, but she was sleeping with her father-in-law.

Fitz looked up at his children. This was the person they were scared to name. It now all made sense to Fitz why the kids stopped wanting to go their grandparents house when their grandfather was in town.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't see his mom as she began to pass out, but Olivia did and ran to catch her before she hit the floor.

Karen burst out crying. The guilt eating her up. Jerry consoled his sister while Fitz went over to help Olivia with his mom.

Olivia looked at him, " _Can you get me a cold cloth, and a bottle of water?"_

Fitz ran into his office to get the items. By the time, he came back his mom was awake.

" _Mom…"_

Olivia grabbed his hand, and it felt like lightning struck her. They both pulled back and looked at each other.

Olivia whispered, " _Your mom will be okay physically. Emotionally, I think she will need some time."_

Fitz looked at his mom. Elizabeth said, _"Fitz, I am so sorry. I didn't know about this."_

" _I know mom!"_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _Destroy her…"_

" _Do you know where she is?"_

" _Nope, but she will be calling soon. It is about time for her to pick up Karen. I just want to see how long it will take for her to call me, and tell me that she is missing."_

" _This is going to be a nightmare. She is going to try, and destroy you. She is going to try and blackmail you."_

" _I don't care about me mom. I have failed my children enough. All I care about is making sure they are safe."_

" _I think I can help."_

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"How?"_

" _My parents are Eli & Maya Pope."_

Fitz looked at her in shock _, "Maya is the best crisis manager I have ever met. I have referred clients to her. Your father owns his own law firm."_

She nodded. _"My mom would want to help you especially with the kids being involved."_

" _If she can help then I am more than willing to hire her. I don't care the cost, but even if she can't I am going to protect my children."_

Olivia picked up the phone. Maya answered, " _Hi honey. How did the book signing go?"_

" _It was great mom, but something happened. I really need your help."_

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _No, but a child was. I would rather not discuss over the phone. Do you know Fitzgerald Grant?"_

" _Yes, Fitz is a great young man. Other than your dad he is one of the best out there. He has referred several clients to me. Nothing like his snake of a dad."_

" _Mom, we are on speaker. I am in his office with his mom and kids."_

Maya was quiet for a moment. Not sure how to come back. Elizabeth said, _"Mrs. Pope, no need to apologize when your assessment is spot on."_

" _Still…"_

" _I agree with my mom. Thank you for the compliment Mrs. Pope."_

" _You are welcome Fitz."_

" _Mom, can you come to his office? I think it would be easier."_

" _Sure, I am actually around the corner. I was heading home since we had a light day today."_

Fitz said, _"I appreciate it Maya. I will meet you downstairs."_

A short time later Fitz returned with her mom. The two shared a hug.

Maya was quickly caught up to speed. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. She had planned to chide her daughter for getting involved, but as she looked at the little girl in front of her she couldn't blame her daughter. There is no way she could have walked away either.

Maya looked at Elizabeth _, "I know that this is all fresh, but I have to ask. Do you plan on sticking by Big Jerry?"_

Elizabeth, " _I have stood by my husband over the years. I can't count the number of affairs he has had, but I believed in my vows. This however is unforgiveable. I have no intentions of staying with my husband, but my son and grandchildren are the priority right now. I will do whatever you need me to do to protect them."_

Olivia had sent a text to her team that she was ready to be picked up and taken home. Her mom had this under control.

" _Do you have somewhere that you can take the kids for a little bit? I think it is best to pull them out of school, and get them a tutor. This is going to hit the news."_

Fitz nodded, " _I have somewhere for them."_

Olivia got a response that they were downstairs.

Maya looked at her daughter _, "You headed out?"_

" _Yes, you have this under control. I don't need to be here. If I need to testify to anything you know how to find me."_

" _Okay, I'll call you later. I love you."_

" _Love you too. Thank you for helping them."_

Maya nodded

Olivia walked over to Karen and opened her arms. She ran into them, and the hug they shared touched everyone in the room.

Olivia bent down. She pulled out a copy of her newest book.

Olivia said, _"I think that you deserve to have a copy."_

She took out a card, _"Inside is my personal cell phone number. If you need to talk you can call me. When you come back I promise to replace all your books. We can even go shopping, and get some new ones. I want you to know that I am really proud of you."_

Karen whispered, " _Thank you for saving me."_

" _You saved yourself. I was just here to support you."_

They shared another hug before Olivia left.

Fitz walked her downstairs. When they got to the door Fitz looked at her, _"I can never repay you for what you did today. Thank you, and I am sorry for getting you caught up in my drama."_

" _I am just glad I was there. I am really sorry for what happened."_

" _It is my fault. My dad is scum, but he is my dad. When he introduced me to my wife I knew she wasn't the one, but instead of saying something I went along with it. For once my dad seemed proud of me. Now I feel like it was just one more way to stick it to me."_

He looked Olivia in the eyes, _"I should have just waited."_

Olivia couldn't look away, _"For who…"_

" _To meet my soul mate. Now I am worried it might be too late."_

" _It is never too late."_

" _I am not so sure. I have a lot of baggage."_

" _We all have baggage. If she is truly your soul mate them she will want all of you."_

With that Olivia walked out the door. He watched as she was driven away, but he promised himself that he would get his life in order so he could one day be back with his soul mate. In the meantime, he had fish to fry.


	2. The Lies Come Out

On the outside Millicent Grant looked like a charming woman. She had hit the jackpot when she married Fitzgerald Grant. Life would have been perfect, but he wanted kids. She was okay with her son especially because of the huge payout, but her daughter was a different story. People were envious of her. Both of her children were beautiful and smart. Karen really wasn't a difficult child, but she had no interest in being a mother. She really should be an actress. She played her part well. Her husband, Fitzgerald Grant loved being a provider. He was one of the best lawyers in the state, and owned several firms.

She had to admit that as the kids got older and wiser it was harder to hide her indiscretions. It was part of the reason she treated Karen so poorly. She was a daddy's girl, and if she wanted to keep living the fabulous life then she had to keep Karen in line. Sometimes that meant giving in, and today was one of those days. She was an avid reader, and she was in love with anything that Olivia Pope did. Truthfully, she knew nothing about the woman other than she was a successful author. She had purposefully made sure that Karen had missed several of her book signings, but Fitz was starting to question her. She knew that if the child didn't come home with a signed book, or some proof that she was there that there would be hell to pay. She might like to think that she wears the pants in the family, but she knew not to cross her husband.

When she pulled up to the bookstore she was surprised that Karen was not waiting outside. She had never defied her. Any other mother would be nervous, but she was angry that Karen was not where she was supposed to be. After waiting twenty minutes she went into the store, and was surprised by how quiet it was.

Mellie asked the cashier _, "Excuse me?"_

The cashier looked at her and smiled, " _What can I assist you with today?"_

She didn't want her to think she lost her daughter so she asked _, "Did you not have a book signing with Olivia Pope here today?"_

She nodded, " _We did. She has been gone for about two hours. She even stayed until she got to sign everyone's book. I hate you missed her, but she plans to come back."_

Mellie tried to remain composed when she heard how many hours it had been. She couldn't believe that she lost track of time. Truthfully, it was not the first time, but Karen was always where she was supposed to be.

She thanks the cashier, and quickly searches the whole store. She even checks out back, and there is no sign of Karen. She texts Jerry, and asked if Karen texted him. He quickly responds that he has not heard from her. She calls Hal, and they searched for her and are unsuccessful. He tries to pull the tape, but the camera broke down during the time that she was there which was a good and bad thing.

Mellie created a story, and called Fitz sobbing. She expected him to freak out, but he was surprisingly calm. He assured her that everything was fine. He would call Hal, and she should head over to the office.

The kids had never seen their dad like this. His eyes were so cold and dead at that moment. Not towards them, but it was still scary. Even his mother was afraid of what might happen, but she knew that she needed to let her son handle this.

He walked over to the kids. He sat down between them _, "I promise you that everything will be okay, and that I will never allow your mother to hurt you ever again. Maya is down the hall getting papers drawn up as we speak. From now on you both have a voice, and that includes whether you want to have a relationship with your mother after the divorce."_

Jerry looked at his dad, _"I don't dad, but I do want something from you."_

" _What is that son?"_

" _Don't let mom take away your happiness. I know you won't get over all this overnight, but you are a great person. I think that there is someone out there who will love you for you, and I don't want mom to take that from you."_

Karen agreed, _"I don't want to see her again either, but I think that there is someone out there for you." In her mind, she was hoping it was Olivia. She saw how they were looking at each other. She might be a kid, but she saw how they smiled at each other._

Fitz was shocked at their request, but understood. Right now, he was angry and bitter, and it would probably take some time to get past that, but when the time was right he was willing to move on. He even had a suitor in mind, but she deserved the best and he wouldn't step to her until he was ready to give her his all. More importantly that the kids were ready to take that step with him.

Fitz walked over to his mom. She held him for a moment. He finally pulled back and apologized to her. She kissed her son's cheeks, " _Don't apologize for something you had no control over. Sure, we all should have paid more attention to the signs, but all that matters is that when you were confronted with the truth you chose your children. They deserve that."_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _The same as you. I am going to choose my child. No matter how old you are you will always be my son. I will always choose you especially when I know that my husband is no good. Don't worry Maya is an old friend. Whenever she sees me she always asks me if I am ready to get out. I told her that we would both know when it was time. I assure you it is time. I agree with the children. Don't let Mellie take your joy. I know that you felt something when you saw Olivia. Get your house in order, and when the time is right see where it leads you."_

" _I will. I love you mom. Will you take the kids down to the conference room where Maya is? Mellie & Hal should be arriving soon. We will meet you down there after a while."_

Elizabeth took the kids down the hall to the other conference room on the floor while Fitz went to his office, and waited for Mellie and Hal.

Fitz had to force himself not to smile when the pair walked in the room. Maya's investigator had already pulled the recording from the book store. He had watched Mellie's every mom at the store. Huck suspected that Hal would try to pull the tape to find out where Karen went which is why he hacked into, and remove the footage of her and Olivia. Fitz couldn't believe she had searched for Karen for hours before she called him with her bullshit story, but it allowed Maya to get the papers he needed drafted. Mellie had also called Big Jerry who had called them. He was at a conference, and he instructed them to keep him abreast of the situation. He didn't want to leave prematurely to bring unnecessary attention to himself. Huck was keeping an eye on him. By the time he came they would be ready to deal with him.

Mellie walked in being all dramatic crying like she really cared about Karen. He felt sick when she hugged him. He had finally had enough.

" _Mellie, sit down…"_

" _How can you be so calm when our daughter is missing?"_

He ignored her, _"Mellie, I said sit down…"_

She continued to question him.

Finally, he stood up and yelled, " _Mellie, I said sit down and shut the hell up. Quit acting. You don't give a damn about Karen."_

Just like that her tears stopped, but confusion set in. Before she could say anything, he put up his hand, " _Stop the charade Mellie. The jig is up."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

Fitz grabbed a remote, and turned on one the televisions in his office. Mellie was looking at the camera in the conference room where her daughter was safe. She looked at her for a moment before noticing that Jerry and Elizabeth were also in the room. She didn't get a good feeling.

She finally looked at him _, "How long has she been here?"_

" _Hours, and before you try to feed me some bullshit lie. It was more than the 2 ½ hours that you were looking for her."_

Mellie didn't know what to say. Obviously, her husband knew that she had lost Karen, but that seemed to be about it so she decided to come clean.

" _Fine, you are right. She had been missing for some time, and I didn't call you. I didn't want to concern you. I just thought she was hiding, or maybe ventured into one of the shops to get something to eat or drink since I was running behind."_

" _Why were you running behind when you were supposed to be with her?"_

" _The line was long, and Karen was hungry. I was too. I decided that I would grab us something to eat while she was line."_

" _Bullshit. That is no excuse to leave our daughter in a store alone. Anything could have happened to her."_

" _You are right. I have learned my lesson. It won't happen again."_

Fitz nodded, _"Finally we agree on something."_

Mellie stood up thinking that they were done.

" _We are not done talking."_

" _I understand. I am sure you are busy. We can talk when we get home."_

" _No, we can't. We are talking down."_

Mellie sat back down

" _Since we are having a heart to heart. Is there anything else concerning the children I should know?"_

Mellie wasn't sure where he was going. _"No, why would there be?"_

" _You tell me…"_

" _Okay, Fitz you are talking in circles? If you have something to say I wish you would just say it. If you want to yell at me get it out the way so I can take the kids home."_

" _Those are my kids, and you will never take them home with you again. It would have to be over my dead body, and I would come from the dead to still make sure they didn't go home with you."_

Mellie was shocked at his outburst, but it was clear that she wasn't going to tell him the truth on her own.

Fitz turned to his uncle _, "Uncle Hal, do you have anything to say?"_

" _About what?"_

" _Why you were never able to produce any evidence of my wife cheating on me?"_

" _Son, if she is cheating then she is damn good at it. I didn't find anything."_

" _Some might consider her good. Others like myself just see her for the self-righteous bitch that she is. Although I can understand why you had trouble. It is a little difficult for you to take pictures of her having an affair when you are the one that she is sleeping with."_

The look on their faces were priceless. He would have to get a copy of the tape to go back and watch them.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, " _Hey, I will admit that you both had me fooled. I knew Mellie was up to something, but I'll admit that you had me fooled Uncle Hal. How much did she pay you? Let me rephrase that. How much money did she pay you? I am assuming that what was between her legs was free."_

Mellie scoffed

" _Now is not the same to play coy."_

Mellie was beginning to get nervous. It was clear that he at least knew that she was having an affair. Maybe they could work things out.

" _Fine Fitz you were right I was having an affair. Is that what you wanted me to admit?"_

Fitz looked at her like she had lost her mind _, "Do you think that is what I am mad about? I had already resigned myself to the fact that you were cheating. I just didn't know why Uncle Hal couldn't find the proof. Now I understand why. He was part of the proof. That doesn't make me angry. That just gave me a leg up on getting out of this sham out a marriage."_

" _Excuse me."_

" _Did you think that I would stay with you once I learned that my wife whose only responsibility was to be a good wife, mom, and citizen decided to be nothing more than a home wrecking abusive whore?"_

" _Who do you think you are talking to?"_

" _That is a good question."_

Fitz stood up and walked around. He looked at Hal, " _I really hope you didn't think that you had her all to yourself."_

Hal looked at Mellie confused, but she refused to look at him.

Fitz could only laugh, _"Wow, she really convinced you that you were the one. No offense Uncle Hal, but Mellie is all about money and power. You should have known that you had no chance just because you didn't have enough zero's in your bank account, and your occupation is beneath her. I guess I do sound hypocritical since I didn't catch on at first. I mean I wasn't in love with her, but I loved her. I thought for a long time we were solid until the issue with kids came up. I still didn't think she could surprise me, but today I found out she did. Do you want to share with Uncle Hal, or would you like for me to?"_

" _I don't know what he is talking about."_

" _Okay. Have it your way. Uncle Hal, it seems my lovely wife didn't think I was good enough so she went to my father instead."_

Hal nodded _, "She told me about Big Jerry paying her to have children."_

Fitz laughed, _"Yeah, well I didn't know about that until today, but sadly that is not what I was referring to. I meant that my wife is sleeping with my dad."_

Hal shook his head, _"No way…"_

Fitz pressed play. Hal was in disbelief as he watched Mellie having sex with Big Jerry. Before he could ask if this was a one-time thing Fitz clicked through to show that it happened on multiple occasions.

Hal was disgusted not only with Mellie, but with himself. He knew that when he got in bed with Mellie he was bound for trouble, but he had no idea that he had gotten in bed with the devil's wife.

Hal wasn't going to play the game that Mellie played. He was done. He knew that he had ruined his relationship with Fitz, and the sad part about it that she wasn't even worth it.

Hal walked over to Fitz, _"I know that I have ruined our relationship, and I won't try to diminish what I have done with a half-assed apology. If you need me to testify under oath I will. I will admit that you hired me, and that I knew that Mellie had previous affairs before we began to sleep together. I will send the information over to your lawyer."_

Mellie was stunned that Hal quickly threw her under the bus.

Fitz nodded, _"I appreciate that Uncle Hal. My lawyer is already here, but before you go I think you should hear the real reason that Mellie wanted to sleep with you."_

He turned to look at Mellie, _"What is he talking about?"_

Mellie honestly had no clue.

Fitz looked at his uncle, _"You see Uncle Hal the reason my wife forced herself to sleep with you, and I say force because I have also learned that she has had multiple affairs is because she didn't want you to find out her biggest secret."_

Hal asked, " _Which was?"_

" _That she was abusing our daughter."_

All the color drained from Mellie's face.

Hal looked at Mellie, and realized that he wasn't joking. He still had to ask, " _Please tell me that he has it wrong."_

Fitz said, _"I assure you I have it right. Thanks to my son who knew that you were being played, and his need to protect his sister planted cameras in the house after he saw you removed yours."_

Fitz pressed play to prove that he was telling the truth. What Hal saw made him sick to his stomach. He had never seen any of this in his presence.

Hal looked at her, " _I hope you rot for this. Cheating is one thing, but abusing an innocent child is another. She didn't deserve that Mellie."_

Fitz agreed, **"Glad we are on the same page. My lawyer will be in touch."**

Hal quickly left.

Mellie was trying to think of something to say, but before she could get anything out Maya walked through the door.

Mellie didn't think things could get any worse for her, but she quickly realized she was wrong. Everyone knew who Maya Pope was, and she knew she was a shark. Not only was she a lawyer, but a crisis manager. If Fitz called her in then she knew he had plans to go nuclear on her, and there was nothing that she could do.


	3. Life In New York

**A/N-The next couple of chapters will include flashbacks to explain what happened between the time jump.**

It had been eight months since the divorce was final. Between his divorce, his mom's divorce, and Mellie's arrest they had no peace living in California.

The same day he discovered what his ex-wife was up to he had been in a meeting to discussing buying out two law firms in New York. The deal was finalized a month later. The original plan was that is best friend Andrew Nichols would be running those offices, and traveling back to California when needed.

He decided to switch. He would move to New York with the kids, and Andrew would run the California offices. He would travel back and forth when necessary.

He could use the change of scenery, but his children needed it even more especially Karen. Between reports and kids bullying them they needed a fresh start. He was grateful that his best friend accommodated the change.

Once in New York the three of them began individual and family counseling. They had become their own little family the day the kids revealed the truth to him, but they had become closer since moving to New York.

He finally felt like he was ready to move forward. He had becoming really close to Maya. She had become like a second mom to him, and the kids loved her.

He hadn't asked about Olivia, because he wasn't ready yet. What he didn't know was that Karen spoke with Olivia once a month for the past six months.

She felt lonely, and needed someone other than her therapist and family. She took a chance and called Olivia's cell phone. To her surprise she answered, and when Karen identified herself she spent an hour talking to Karen.

Since that time, they talked once a month. As promised she sent Karen books. Not just books that she wrote, but books she loved to read and authors that she enjoyed.

After a couple of months Karen was convinced that her dad and Olivia would be perfect for each other. She finally shared her thoughts with her brother. He started to talk with Olivia for a few minutes each time she called. Fitz eventually learned that the kids were talking to Olivia, and he was okay with that.

Olivia didn't want to admit, but she had grown a soft spot for the kids. She really looked forward to talking to them. Her mom never mentioned anything about his case, but she would hint about how much she liked Fitz even more now that she had spent time around him.

She was five years younger than him, and she was willing to take him and the kids together. The only problem was that he showed no interest in her.

She had gone on a couple of dates, and the media had captured a couple of them. What she didn't know was that Fitz saw those pictures, and was insanely jealous. He didn't know why. He had no claim on her, but he wanted to claim her. He was over Mellie, and the therapist allowed him to deal with his anger and guilt. The problem was he didn't know how to approach her.

He didn't want to be rejected. He had already sacrificed his kids once for a woman. He could never allow that to happen again. As much as he wanted Olivia if she didn't take them together as a package deal then they couldn't be together. What he didn't realize, but she already had.

For the past month Olivia had been out of the country promoting her books. When her manager told her that she would be in New York for a couple of days for various signings and meetings she decided to make it a week so she could try and see the kids.

She knew that she needed to make sure that it was okay with Fitz first before she surprised them. Her mom had sent her Fitz's number. She planned to give him a call, but she was starving so she decided to grab some lunch first when she arrived in New York.

It was a beautiful day outside so she found a restaurant that had a patio for her to enjoy her lunch. As soon as she walked outside she was surprised to see the man that haunted her dreams. She thought about leaving, but decided to go for it.

Fitz thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him when she walked out on the patio, but as she walked closer he realized that it was indeed the woman who haunted his dreams.

He stood up and walked over to her. She took his breath away. Finally, he said, _"Hi…"_

The smile on her face melted his heart, and he prayed that he could find a way to make her his. He smiled back at her, _"Hi…"_

Olivia said, " _Fancy meeting you here..."_

" _Same. I needed some air so I decided to walk down here for lunch."_

" _Is your office close?"_

" _Yes, one of them is two blocks over. Do you care to join me?"_

" _I would love to…."_

They sat in silence enjoying their lunch.

Finally, Fitz asked, _"What brings you to New York?_

" _Book signings and meetings. Also, I wanted to see the kids. I actually planned to call you when I finished lunch."_

" _So, you only wanted to see the kids?"_

Olivia looked up at him in shock.

Fitz could tell he caught her off guard, _"I'm sorry."_

" _No, don't be sorry. I just…"_

She shook her head.

He grabbed her hand, and the current that ran through the both of them caused the hair on the back of their heads to stand up.

Fitz finally said, " _You can see the kids whenever you want. You know Karen loves you, and I am sure after all this time she would love to see you."_

Olivia didn't know if he knew that the kids were talking to her. She assumed that he didn't know since he never came in view when she was on the phone with them, and she didn't hear him.

" _I'm sorry if the kids didn't tell you, but Karen called me six months ago. Since she called we have a standing monthly call. Eventually Jerry joined in, and I always talk to him for a few minutes before Karen and I catch up. I don't want you to think I was doing anything inappropriate."_

" _That is the last thing I was thinking. She needs to have someone in her life that she knows will be there for her. I can understand why she wouldn't trust me still."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, _"Actually the opposite."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"When I talk to the kids especially Karen they have never been happier or felt more secure. I remember the day I found Karen outside. She was terrified. Not of Mellie, but of you. She was scared that you wouldn't believe her, and if you did then you would be mad. The fact that you never questioned your kids. That you promptly handled Mellie, and when you saw what the kids were going through you changed your plans and moved to New York."_

Fitz was shocked to hear what she had to say. It was clear that she had some in-depth conversations with the kids.

Olivia could tell that he was unsure how to feel. On one hand, he was happy that the kids had an outlet especially Karen. Therapy was good, but he understood that being in such a professional setting even with the office looking laid back may have been hard on them especially Karen.

Olivia said, _"She is not keeping anything from you. Most of the time we are having girl talk, and talking about books. When she wants to talk about more serious things I listen. Something that Mellie never did."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"How are you doing?"_

Fitz shrugged, _"Fine, as long as my kids are happy. That is all that matters to me. I have already failed to protect them once. I can't let that happen again."_

Olivia decided not to address that immediately. She asked, _"Did she make things difficult for you?"_

Fitz laughed, _"Did you forget who your mother is?"_

Olivia laughed

 **Flashback**

Mellie was still in shock as she looked at the video. All her indiscretions were out in the open. There was no way that she could lie about them.

Before she had a chance to try to come up with something the door opened. Maya Pope walked into the door. Everyone knew who she was, and she knew that her life just got more difficult.

Maya smirk, " _Normally, I am respectful, but you don't deserve to be called Mrs. Grant especially after what you have done to your children especially Karen. We are going to make this quick, because you have someone to be."_

 _"Where is that?"_

 _"Jail..."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"The police will be here shortly where they will be taking a statement. They have already spoken with my daughter who found your daughter outside. That is one count of child endangerment. The videos that Jerry made to back up his sister's claims will not only get additional charges it will support your parental rights being revoked. The only question is do you want all of your dirty laundry to air, and you get nothing or do you want all of your dirty laundry to air and you at least have some money when you get out of prison."_

 _"I don't like either of those options."_

Maya laughed, " _Well at least we agree on something, but my client is willing to give you more money if you sign the divorce papers and the papers to revoke your parental rights. You will also not fight the charges, and will make sure that your attorney works out a plea deal. If the case goes to trial then the pre-nup goes into effect. You don't look like the kind of woman that can live on a million dollars for the rest of your life."_

 _"How much will I get if I agree?"_

 _"Ten million..."_

 _"Between his family inheritance, and the money he earns now Fitz is a billionaire."_

Maya shrugged, _"The key word in that sentence is his money. Just in case you haven't figure it out this is not a debate. You don't get a say anyone Mellie. I would be happy to gleefully destroy you to the point that McDonald's won't even hire you. The only reason that we are giving you a choice is because you can save the children some pain. I would tell you to remember that you are at least a mother, but you don't even get that much credit. You were an egg donor."_

 _"You can't talk to me like that."_

Maya walked over towards Mellie, and Mellie continued to walk backwards until she hit a wall. Maya got in her face, _"I have a lot of patience. Not only because it is required for me to be good at my job, but because I have two children who are my pride and joy. My patience runs short when people hurt innocent children. If I had a say I would put you in general population, and let them abuse you the same way you abused Karen. While you were eating the finest meals, you were barely feeding said child whose father is a billionaire. You didn't care about his worth when you were feeding her like you were living paycheck to paycheck. You really don't want me to get nasty in here. I am going to give you ten seconds to walk over and pick up that pen, and sign the damn papers. If you breathe another word I will make it my life's mission to ruin you. Are we understood?"_

Mellie nodded. She quickly went over and signed the papers, and ran out the office. What she didn't know was that in addition to the police she had made a few calls to the media. They were also waiting for her downstairs.

 **End Flashback**

Olivia laughed _, "My mother the pit bull."_

 _"That she is. Although I am a lawyer I was still not prepared for the shit storm that followed. It could have been worse, but your mom took really good care of us especially the kids. The kids lost their grandfather in all of this, but your dad spent time with them. They adopted them."_

 _"Thank you for that by the way."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Giving them grandchildren."_

 _"Do you not want children of your own?"_

She could tell this was a loaded question. He was trying to figure out where she stood. She thought about making him sweat, but the truth was that over the last eight months she realized that with each date she went on she now compared them to a man that she had only been in the same room with for a few minutes. She needed to know where he stood.

" _Ask me the question you really want to ask?"_

Fitz realized he was in trouble. He was going to try, and get out of it but decided to be honest. _"I am not sure I want to ask you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because the response I receive could change everything."_

For the first time he looked at her, and saw all of her. He realized that he had been working to get his life for the last eight months for a chance. He realized now was his chance, and he might not get another one.

Fitz finally looked at her, _"The moment I opened my door I just felt something, but I couldn't drag you into my mess. I had to get my life right. I had to take care of my kids. After a couple of sessions, I felt like I had control of my life, and what I wanted. Then I saw pictures of you on dates with different guys. You seemed happy, and enjoying your life. I have two children. I obviously make poor choices so I was too scared to reach out, and I know that any woman who wants me must want my children. I can't let them down again especially Karen. I still have nightmares sometimes. When I am working late I purposely call them at dinner to make sure she is eating what everyone else is. Now that I am admitting to all of that I really am not making a good pitch on asking you to give me a chance."_

She didn't say anything at first. Finally, she said _, "What if I want to give you a chance. I don't see what you see."_

He looked at her in shock.

" _I see a man who loves with his whole heart. He thought he found a woman who not only loved him, but would love their children. As soon as you thought something was going on you began to investigate. Nothing came of it. From the moment, I called you after I found Karen your world stopped. All you cared about was her well-being. You took care of Mellie, and made sure they could never hurt the children again. I also know that your best friend was supposed to move to New York, but you changed the plan to give the kids a fresh start that they appreciate. In my eyes, I would be lucky to have you."_

" _I'm scared Olivia. I feel things for you, and I haven't even taken you out on a date. I hate to admit, but I was jealous every time I saw pictures of you with those men."_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _Don't be. You are single. You can have any man you want."_

" _True, but maybe I have already found him. Now it is time to see where it will go."_

" _What will your parents say?"_

" _When I called mom, and asked for your number she said that you were one of the good ones. You are the only client that she ever crossed the line between personal and professional."_

" _It seems like my kids feel the same about you. How long are you in town for?"_

" _I was only supposed to be here for a couple of days, but I arranged to stay for a week."_

" _Would you like to come to dinner, and surprise the kids tonight?"_

" _I would love too."_

" _I would like to take you out on a date."_

" _I can't wait…"_

They finished their lunch. They ended up talking for another hour just getting to know each other, and it was clear that both were smitten.

Fitz walked Olivia back to her hotel room which was close to his office. He didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to meet with a new client before going home.

He caressed her cheek before kissing it, and finally leaving her.

The kiss made her feel funny in the best way. She had never felt like this before, and her gut told her that she wouldn't be single for much longer.

She made it back up to her hotel room. She was going to take a nap before heading to Fitz's for dinner, but she needed to talk to her mom.

Maya smiled when she answered the phone, _"Hi Liv. Did you make it safely to New York?"_

" _I did, and guess who I ran into while getting lunch?"_

" _Who?"_

" _Fitz…"_

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Very…"_

" _Did you two talk?"_

" _We did. For hours, actually. That is why I am calling you."_

Maya sat back in her chair. It was common for her daughter to call her when she met a guy especially if she was nervous about going out with them, but she could tell by the tone of her daughter's voice that this was different. This wasn't a date. This wasn't a hookup. She had real feelings for Fitz already, and they had not even been on a date. She knew that her daughter was unsure how to handle her feelings. She was like her in that she wanted an answer for everything. It didn't make sense to her how she had all these feelings for a man that she didn't really know.

Maya asked _, "What are you scared of?"_

" _My feelings…"_

" _What about them?"_

" _We haven't even gone on a date, but I feel things. I want him. I feel like he might be the one."_

" _At least you two agree on something already."_

" _What are you talking about mom?"_

" _I am sure that one-day Fitz will tell you all about if and when it works out. Let's just say he is old school. He talked with your dad and me. I also think that he wanted us to know that you were no rebound. He understood the choice was yours, but he knew how close we were. As much as I want to see you married with children your happiness is most important. I love that you are a perfect combination of your dad and I, but like me you get nervous when things happen that are unexplainable. True love is often unexplainable. It happens when we least expect it, and it takes us places we thought we would never go. I must ask. Are you okay with a ready-made family? You know that you will be those kids only mom if things work out."_

" _I guess that is what is scary. I am, and more importantly I can see it all. I want it all, and I am willing to make sacrifices when the time comes."_

" _I understand what you are saying Liv. The only thing I can tell you is to follow your heart. I am only a phone call away."_

" _I love you mom."_

" _Love you more pumpkin…"_

Olivia enjoyed a short nap before getting ready to head to Fitz. When she woke up he had sent the address to his home.

She was really looking forward to the evening.

When she pulled up she loved the penthouse. She had seen a couple of rooms. It was clear that Fitz had spared no expense on the home, but it wasn't stuffy. For a man, he had excellent taste.

She was a little nervous as she rang the doorbell. She knew this could be the beginning of something good in her life.

When Karen opened the door, she could see the shock on her face. She realized that Fitz didn't tell her that she was here, and the joy on her face made her day.

Karen ran into her arms. It was a touching reunion, and it only got better when Jerry came out to see what was going on. He was normally reserved, but it was clear that he was also happy to see Olivia.

Fitz stood back, and enjoyed the moment. He was still nervous about how he felt about Olivia, but as he looked at his children he realized that he deserved a chance to be happy and so did they. If Olivia was that person then he would do everything in his power to make sure they became one.

Fitz finally walked over and kissed her cheek, _"Hi…"_

She smiled, _"Hi…"_

" _You hungry?"_

" _Starving…"_

The four of them walked out on the patio where Fitz had started the grill. They talked for a few minutes before Karen and Olivia went into the kitchen, and made sides to go with the steak and chicken on the grill.

Karen was helping her with the salad. She looked at Olivia, _"Do you like my dad?"_

Olivia was thrown off. She wasn't expecting the question.

Karen continued, " _We know that dad likes you, but he is worried about Jerry and me. I already took one wife away from him."_

Olivia stopped what she was doing and walked over to Karen who had silent tears falling down her face. Olivia made her look at her.

Olivia smiled at her, _"You didn't take anyone from your dad. Your mother made the choices she made, and that is why she is no longer with your dad. Your dad loved your mom, and that love created two great children. I am sure that it wasn't easy for your dad, but I also know that he would choose you and your brother every time because that is what a parent does. I'll be honest with you. I do think I like your dad, and we talked earlier today. I think we both just want to make sure that we are doing what is best for you and Jerry as well as ourselves."_

" _I think it is best that my dad is happy. He has given up enough, and I have always admired you as an author. Now that I know who you are I like you even more. I hope that you give him a chance. He is a great person. He is always doing things for us, and I want him to have something that is his."_

" _Well if it works out with your dad I wouldn't be just his. You are a family."_

" _I know. He will share you, but you will have the key to his heart. Although I will be sad if you don't want him I rather you tell him now so he doesn't have any more heart break."_

" _I think you are a wise young lady. Your dad and I need some time to see where it goes, but I will let you know that as of right now I am going to stick around for a while. Just know that if for some reason things don't work out with your dad I will always be her for you."_

Karen smiled, _"I know…"_

" _Speaking of…If it is okay with your dad would you like to go to a signing with me tomorrow, and then afterwards we can hang out together?"_

Karen got excited. She turned to go talk with her dad to find him at the door. She didn't know he had heard most of their conversation.

She asked her dad if she could spend the day with Olivia, and he readily agreed. He knew that she needed this, and if he couldn't give her the confidence she needed he hoped Olivia would.

Karen was so excited about spending time with Olivia. She hopped outside to take the salad.

Olivia went to check on the other dishes. Without turning around, she asked Fitz, _"How much did you hear?"_

" _Most of it…"_

Olivia nodded

He went over and moved a piece of hair out of her face, _"I plan on you being around for a long time Miss. Pope."_

He walked back outside.

Olivia took a moment to compose herself. This man was going to be the death of her. Every time he touched her body she felt like she was on fire. Her gut told her she was about to start an adventure that wouldn't end anytime soon.


	4. We are in this Together

The next day Olivia comes to the house to pick up Karen. Fitz had already left for work, but Elizabeth was in town for a couple of weeks.

She smiled when Elizabeth answered the door, and they shared a long hug.

Elizabeth looked at her, " _It is really good to see you dear."_

" _You as well. How have you been?"_

" _Enjoying the single life. Something I should have done a long time ago, but I am happy. More importantly my child and grandchildren are happy."_

" _I am happy for you. I know that Fitz was really concerned about you."_

Elizabeth nodded, " _I can only thank the man upstairs that my son listened to me. Jerry tried his hardest to mold him to be in his image, and the harder he tried the more Fitz was determined to be the opposite of him. Better than him. Other than his looks he is nothing like his father."_

" _I can tell!"_

Elizabeth looked her in the eyes, _"He worked on himself so he could give you all of him. He didn't want to be a bitter old man, and if the opportunity presented itself he wanted to be able to say you could have all of him."_

Olivia looked up in shock, _"How you know?"_

Elizabeth smiled. She pulled her in the kitchen to enjoy a cup of tea. Karen was still in the shower so they had a few minutes.

 **Flashback**

Jerry arrived in town ready to smooth things over with his wife and son. He knew that he would have to lay low with the women until his wife felt secure.

Whatever was going on with his son might be harder to manage considering how much his son hated him.

Although he would never admit it aloud he knew that he pushed his son too far. He didn't support him like he should, because he refused to go into politics.

Any other father would be proud of their son, but he wasn't because he worked hard to create a legacy that he expected his son to follow in.

Mellie was a part of that plan, but the problem was that she was the female version of him. She didn't know when to close her legs, and the only thing that made her happy was money and power. It was how they ended up in bed more times than he was willing to admit, and why he happily paid her to have children with his son.

It has cost him a pretty penny, but it was money well spent.

When Jerry pulled up to the house he was confused. He didn't understand why there was two moving trucks in their driveway. As he looked he realized that their lawn was full of clothes, shoes, accessories, and so on. As he got closer he realized that it was all his things.

He immediately jumped out of the car. When he went to open the door he found it locked, and his key did not work.

When he rang the doorbell, he was surprised that it was immediately answered. He was expecting their housekeeper Natalia to answer, but was surprised to see their ex-housekeeper Marian along with a gentleman that he had never seen before.

Marian asked, " _Can I help you Mr. Grant?"_

 _"Don't play stupid Marian. Move out of my way."_

 _"I am sorry. I can't do that. You no longer live here, and Mrs. Grant gave everyone specific instructions. You were allowed on the property, but not allowed inside her home._

 _"Her home."_

Maya & Elizabeth stepped out of a truck together. Jerry turned around, and looked at his wife.

" _What is going on Elizabeth?"_

She shrugged her shoulder, " _Oh, nothing just cleaning house..."_

 _"How are you cleaning house when it looks like only my things are outside?"_

 _"Exactly, I am cleaning house. I am getting rid of you which means my house will be spotless."_

 _"Did you forget this was our home?"_

 _"Nope, but see Maya and her team did a little research. See, we know that my money is clean. You seem to forget that I had money long before I ever met you. Your money, well I wonder how you would explain to the IRS all that money you have in your off-shore accounts. You and my beloved daughter-in-law were planning on a rainy day."_

Jerry looked at the two women surprised. He knew that Maya Pope was a pit-bull, and although they didn't run in the same circles he knew she held a lot of power. He didn't know that his wife was friends with the woman. He could tell by the way they were standing that while Maya was standing there in her professional capacity she was also there as a friend. It was also clear to him that this wasn't something that Elizabeth had her working on for a couple of days. She had been waiting to pounce on him, and Mellie's transgressions were the final straw.

 _"I am assuming you are about to give me an ultimatum."_

Elizabeth shook her head, _"No, because that would mean that you have a choice in this. You have no choice. You either comply with my rules, or I will ruin you without blinking an eye."_

Jerry was too shocked to speak.

Maya laughed _, "We better tell him while his brain is trying to catch up with what he just heard. Anyway, these trucks are here to take your items wherever you want them to go. This house is no longer yours. Before you leave you will sign the paperwork that takes your name off the deed. If you fight us then we will use the money in your offshore account to pay the legal fees, and I will make sure that that you lose every legal and illegal penny you have."_

Jerry finally found his voice _, "How do you plan on doing that?"_

 _"You love to piss off people. You have a lot of mistresses, and the list goes on. The biggest thing is that my other client which is your son will sue you for alienation of affection. Those videos we have of you getting it on with your daughter-in-law will play lovely in court, and in the media. If that doesn't ruin you I will finish you up with a lawsuit brought on by your granddaughter."_

 _"What does Karen have to do with this?"_

 _"Mellie was abusing your granddaughter. She was abusing her in ways that we are not going to discuss, and before you open your mouth to say you weren't aware I don't care. We are not charging you with a crime. I don't have to prove anything beyond a reasonable doubt. After all you paid Mellie to have her, and both of you were upset that she didn't have another boy. I can assure you that my team, and I can put on a convincing argument before it is all done with."_

Jerry hated to admit defeat, but he knew when to fold. He knew that she would enforce the pre-nup, and it wouldn't leave him with a lot of money legally. The only chance he had was to keep the money he put away in the off-shore account.

Elizabeth laughed _, "Did you think it would be that easy?"_

Jerry was beginning to get pissed _, "What more do you want?"_

Elizabeth shook her head _, "You really don't want the answer to that."_

Jerry had to admit he didn't want to know the answer. He said, " _What else Elizabeth? We are both too old for games."_

Elizabeth laughed, " _Don't act like you don't like to play games. Games is your middle name. After all you played my son and me. Now it is our turn. Except for you have sons, or did you seem to forget."_

Jerry tried to play dumb, _"I don't know what you are talking about."_

 _"I am talking about the real reason that you fired Marian. Did you think that I would never find out, or the bigger question is how long do you think that it took me to find out?"_

" _Find out what"_

" _Okay so you want to play the dumb game. Well try this on for size. You came on to Marian, and thought she would sleep with the boss. After all you are so charming and handsome, and how dare anyone refuse you except she did. That did something to your ego so you threaten to deport her if she didn't comply with your demands, and she did. She ended up pregnant. You demanded she abort the baby, but she refused. When she threatened to tell me, you gave her a check, but you threaten to take her son and then send her away. You thought she complied, because you never heard from her again. Except she didn't comply. She called me, and we met. That is the first time I called Maya. I made sure to get her_ a _good job, and I have been taking care of your son on your behalf. I even had you sign papers that you thought were about our insurance when they were papers that waived your parental rights so you could never try, and come back and use her son against her. Maya & I think that Marian should have the option to retire, or at least work part-time which is why you are going to sign the papers giving her ten million dollars of that off-shore money. Think long and hard about your next statement. I have no problem going nuclear. After all I am the one worth hundreds of millions. While you won't be worth more than a fourth of what I am it is more than enough for you to live out the rest of your remaining days even after paying out."_

Jerry knew that he had no choice. She was right. He wouldn't be worth hundreds of millions, but he had plenty put away even with her demands.

He simply nodded.

Elizabeth said, _"One more thing. In addition to the terms, the divorce, and payout you will also be signing papers that states that you will stay away from Fitz and the kids unless they reach out to you. The likelihood of that happening is next to none, but it will still be their choice. I should have left you a long time ago to protect him, but I thought that I was doing right by taking your bullshit. I was wrong, and that ends today. Once all the media crap dies down he wants to be free of you. He wants to make sure that his future is happy, honest, and full of love. You are none of those things. I didn't protect him like I should have before, but I won't make that mistake again. Are we understood?"_

Jerry nodded, _"Crystal…"_

 **End Flashback**

Olivia was shocked to hear what Elizabeth did.

Elizabeth looked at her, _"He wanted to make sure that Jerry wouldn't cause you any problems. He also saw someone for himself. What Mellie & Jerry did made him question everything he had done. He thought he was doing right by his family, and right under his nose he was being played. This is the same man that is considered one of the best attorneys in the country."_

Olivia understood, " _He is too hard on himself. Even the kids think so. It wasn't like a lot of people knew, and he just missed it. Mellie was no fool. She was a master manipulator."_

" _We can all agree, but I think that the only thing that will fix this is time, and someone loving him for who he is. Accepting him and the baggage that he carries."_

Olivia looked Elizabeth in the eyes, _"I talked to my mom, and although I haven't discussed anything with Fitz I will tell you that I have decided to give this a chance. I really care about the kids, and I have this pull with Fitz that I can't explain. Time hasn't made the feeling go away. It has only made it stronger. It scares me, but not because of him or the kids, but because it is going to ruin me if things don't work out."_

Elizabeth grabbed her hand, _"I understand your fear, but look at it this way. You are worried about what will happen if it doesn't work out. Think about what will happen if it works out. That means that after all this time your patience was rewarded. God may be rewarding you with your soul mate. I am not saying this because Fitz is my son. I am saying this from experience. Don't make the same mistake I made, and let the one get away because you are scared. Life is too short."_

Olivia shared a long and emotional hug with Elizabeth. Any remaining doubt she had about seeing where things led with Fitz she answered. It wasn't just about what Fitz did which meant the world to her, but she could see in Elizabeth's eyes the pain she still felt for choosing comfort instead of going out on a limb and taking a chance.

Just as the pair pulled back Karen came around the corner, and ran into Olivia's arms.

" _Sorry Liv, I thought I had more time."_

" _You do. I am early. Did you need some help getting ready?"_

Karen smiled _, "I would love your help. I was going to have Nana help me with my hair. Do you mind helping me?"_

" _Not at all…"_

They made it to Karen's room, and she was impressed with the room. Karen loved reading like she did when she was younger. Fitz asked the designer to give Karen a hip library room. She had custom bookcases filled with books.

Olivia recalled how happy she was with the room. Fitz had surprised her with the design. She saw parts of the room during their chats, but seeing it in person was impressive.

For the first time Olivia realized that Karen wasn't dressed to go out. She asked, " _What are you going to wear?"_

Karen turn her head, " _I am not sure. Nothing looks right on me. Probably because I am not that pretty."_

Olivia walked over to Karen, and turned her around in front of the mirror, " _I don't want to ever hear you say that you aren't pretty or beautiful. I know that your mother put you down, and made you feel unworthy. For that I am truly sorry that she was unable to see how bright and beautiful her daughter is. You are everything to a lot of people. Myself included which is why I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again."_

Karen looked at her in shock as the tears fell. _"I mean that much to you."_

Olivia pulled her into her arms, _"You do. I love you not because I have to, but I want to. I know that you and your brother have secretly hoped that your dad and I would get together. I know that you come as a package deal, and I had to make sure that I was ready for that."_

Karen looked at her, _"Are you?"_

" _I think I am. We will know in time, but right now I have no plans of going anywhere in the near future."_

" _Good, you are really good for all of us especially daddy. I can tell the difference in him since you have arrived. I never saw dad really smile when he was with my mother. He would laugh and play with us, and I knew that we made him happy, but as I got older and could understand somethings I realized that only Nana cared about his feelings other than us. He deserves to be loved."_

Olivia nodded, "I agree…"

Karen looked at her, " _So do you. I know you work hard, but you are nice and smart. I hope you get to be happy to."_

" _I already am…"_

Olivia was wearing a surfside garden party Selena maxi dress that she had paired with some Jimmy Choo sandals. She went into Karen's closet, and found a maxi dress that had a similar pattern.

She could tell that Karen was excited to wear a dress that was like hers, but age appropriate. Olivia had her hair up in a chignon bun. She decided to put Karen's up into a ponytail.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw the finish looked, and she could see confidence in her granddaughter for the first time. She didn't know what happened in that room, but she prayed it was the beginning for Karen. Her gut told her that it was, because she believed that Fitz & Olivia were going to be together when it was all said and done.

The pair left the house for their day of fun. After a nice lunch, they headed to Olivia's book signing. Olivia introduced Karen to her team. She learned that they had all been friends for years.

Abby was her manager and best friend. She remembered Russell from the day in the ally. He was the head of her security, and her brother's best friend. Quinn was her publicist, and they had been friends for years.

Karen thought it was cool that she took care of her friends. During the signing Karen recognized a couple of girls from her school. She had been really scared to make friends, because she was afraid they would just bully her.

After Olivia signed their book they went over to Karen. They didn't know that she was there with Olivia. It was clear that the girls just wanted to be friends with her. The three of them sat down, and began to talk about their favorite books, and before they knew it the signing was over.

The girls were shocked that Karen knew Olivia, and it just made them think that Karen was even cooler. Olivia took selfies with each of the girls individually, and Abby took a couple of shots of them together.

Karen didn't think that the day could get any better. The pair headed to the car. Karen thought they were headed back home. Her dad had called to check in on her, and she was so excited. She couldn't contain herself as she told him about their day.

She didn't know that Olivia had sent him the selfie they took before leaving the house. He could see how clearly happy his daughter was, and he would do anything to make sure she remained happy.

Olivia looked over at Karen as she talked with Fitz. The smile on her face was everything, and for the first time she felt that she was truly seeing a happy Karen.

She doesn't recall what Karen said, but she passed her phone to her. Olivia took it. As she put the phone up to her ear she heard him, and she found herself smiling.

Fitz said, " _Hi Liv…"_

" _Hi Fitz. How are you today?"_

" _Truthfully, I couldn't be better. I got this amazing picture today that showed my daughter happy with a woman who I am very attracted to. I can't believe she agreed to go on a date with me. How is your day going?"_

Olivia found herself blushing. No man had ever made her feel this way just by having a conversation with them.

" _Well my day has been awesome. I got to spend it with an awesome young lady. I got to spend time with people who allow me to do what I love, and I am talking to a man who make me feel special."_

" _Good, because you are. Mom is cooking dinner, and she always cooks like we are a family of ten. Would you like to join us tonight?"_

" _I would love too. I was just going to order room service."_

" _Good, well I will see you later. Will you take a picture of Karen? I have a feeling we won't be able to top this moment for some time."_

" _I disagree, but I will capture the moment."_

The pair ended the call. A short time later they pulled up at a private boutique. Karen looked around confused. She thought they were headed back home.

The security opens the door for them, and they were immediately escorted into the shop where three women warmly greeted Olivia. Two of them she recognized. One was Olivia's stylist Erin Walsh. She saw a magazine spread that the women did with the other woman. She could not believe that she was in the same room as actress Kerry Washington. She read that she and Olivia were friends, but since both didn't really discuss their private life no one knew the extent of their friendship. As she watched the two of them share a warm embrace it was clear the pair were great friends.

Olivia walked over and introduced her to everyone. She found out that the third woman was also a good friend of Olivia and Kerry, and she owned the boutique they were in.

Olivia said _, "Since you follow my career you know that Erin is my main stylist when I am touring, and going to events. Although Kerry & I don't discuss our friendship it is true that we have been friends for years. I met her backstage when she did her Broadway show, and we have remained friends ever since. Tonya is a friend from college. Long story short she supported my dreams of becoming a published author so I supported her dream of owning her own boutique, and now she owns five of them. This is the flagship store, and one of two that sells children's clothes. She shut down the shop today to allow us to shop. I thought that Erin and Kerry could help us determine what you want your wardrobe to look like. Your dad says that you still are uncomfortable with buying clothes, and after our talk earlier I thought you might like this. Luckily Erin was in town for an event with Kerry so they had some time to hang out with us."_

Karen was in shock, _"You did all of this for me."_

" _I did. I want you to see what we see which is a beautiful young lady."_

Kerry agreed, _"I did see some of the media coverage, and I am really sorry about everything that happened to you. I am a big believer in valuing yourself. I didn't always do that, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made because you bought into what your mother said about you. None of us understand your pain, because we were all fortunate to have wonderful mothers, but as a mom now I understand how important it is to let my daughter know that I love her just the way she is. You are fine just the way you are, but don't hide yourself. There are too many people out there who want to see you."_

Karen smiled, " _Thank you. You really are a beautiful person. Inside and out. I see why people say you are one of the kindest celebrities in the industry."_

Kerry shrugged, " _I just go by the motto of treating people how I want to be treated. Just because I am a celebrity that doesn't give me a right to treat others bad. I could easily be that person. I also know your dad."_

She nodded, _"He was my attorney for a couple of years."_

" _Did he do something bad, and you had to fire him?"_

They all laughed. Kerry shook her head _, "Actually, both of us just grew. My career took off, and so did his. When he opened his second office he reduced the number of clients he handled personally so he could run an efficient business."_

Karen understood, _"Well thank you for taking the time to see me today. I didn't really think the day could get much better, but I was wrong."_

She looked at Kerry, _"I am really happy. Thank you for being there for me. I am ready to stop hiding."_

That was all the ladies needed to hear. Tonya brought out the wine and juice for the ladies to enjoy, and they spent the afternoon helping Karen select a new wardrobe.

Erin had made several suggestions of what she would look best in, and what colors complimented her skin tone.

Karen didn't expect them to purchase anything. They had taken lots of pictures, and she was going to talk to her dad to see if he would bring her to buy some of the outfits. She was surprised when Olivia & Kerry purchased all the outfits that Erin suggested.

Several of them needed to be taken in. Tonya promised to get them to her once they came back in. Olivia & Karen said their good-byes. Karen thanked them all again for helping her. They had taken lots of pictures to remember the day.

By the time they made it back to the house Karen was floating. When she walked in they all noticed the immediate change. Even Jerry was in shock as he took in his sister. Her entire life she had been beaten down emotionally, and at times physically by their mother.

The therapy had removed the black cloud, but it was clear that she still believed some of the things Mellie had said. Talking with Olivia had helped, but today had been the day they were all waiting for. Karen looked truly alive for the first time. Her eyes were different. They were bright. She wasn't pretending to be happy. She was finally free of her mother's hold.

Dinner was a fun affair for everyone involved. While Fitz was focused on how happy his children were especially Karen during dinner. Elizabeth was focused on how happy Fitz was. In that moment, she knew that she was looking at her future daughter in law, and the mother of her grandchildren. Mellie didn't get that right just because she birthed them.

After dinner Olivia ended up sticking around. She went and played video games with Jerry for a bit while Karen showed Fitz her new wardrobe, and pictures of her day with Olivia.

Harrison had called in to check on his sister, but ended up talking to Fitz most of the time since she was playing video games with Jerry.

The two men had a lot in common, and Harrison appreciated that Fitz indulged him when he grilled him a little. Fitz would be traveling to California in a couple of weeks to check in with his offices, and the pair agreed to meet up.

Olivia didn't say anything, but internally she was jumping for joy. Her ex-fiancée seemed intimidated by her family although he came from a wealthy family. He never really connected with her brother, and as much as she adored her parents she had a special bond with her brother. To see Fitz take it upon himself to talk to Harrison meant the world to her. It was another sign that Fitz might be the one for her.

Later on, after the kitchen was clean, and the kids had gone to be the pair headed out to Fitz's private balcony off of his bedroom.

He fixed Olivia a glass of wine, and he fixed himself a two-finger scotch.

The pair were quiet for a moment. They were just enjoying all that the city had to offer. Fitz had excellent views from all angles in his home.

He finally looked at Olivia, _"I can never repay you for what you did for Karen. I kept wanting my little girl, but tonight I realized I didn't want her I wanted the young woman in front of me tonight. She was so sure of herself, and happy. She is still working somethings out, but I can tell that she is in a different place."_

Olivia smiled, _"I would never say this in front of her, but I loathed your ex-wife. I know you do too, but she was very close to breaking her. If she didn't go into that ally I just think that things could have been different. I hate to say it, but I have no doubt that she might have tried something bad."_

Fitz turned from Olivia.

Olivia grabbed his hand _, "Don't do that…"_

" _What?"_

" _Turn away from me. I know it hurts to hear, and I know you still blame yourself for a lot of the crap that Mellie pulled, but if we are ever going to have a chance as a couple. If you really want to be the father the kids deserve. Don't let her have any hold in this household."_

Fitz nodded, _"You are right!"_

" _I am in this instance. I don't know what it is like to be in your shoes. I talked with your mom today, and she shed more light on how your dad treated you. My parents have been nothing but supportive of me from the moment I was born. I have had bad relationships, but my ex-fiancée has nothing on Mellie. I say all of that to make this point. Despite all the shit that has been thrown at you all your life you have used it to make lemonade. More importantly you are kind, gentle, and loving like your mom. The kids adore you, because they know that you sincerely love them. It is also one of the reasons that I am drawn to you. Although we have yet to go out I can tell you care about me. Just listening to you talk to my brother warmed my heart, and knowing that you spent time with my parents also means a lot. What means the most to me is that you cared about my heart, and you didn't even know if I was going to give you a chance. It makes it really easy to open it to you."_

Fitz leaned over and kissed her. It started out innocent and simple, but quickly heated up to steamy and passionate.

They only pulled back when they needed air, and went back for more several times before finally pulling back.

Fitz finally looked at her, _"I had to. I know this sounds crazy, and I don't want to scare you, but I think you might be the one. I want to wine and dine you. I want to fall in love with you. I want you to be happy that you waited all this time for me to get my shit together. I want you to be able to say that I was worth the wait._

Olivia caressed his cheek, " _I want all of that too, but Fitz you are wrong about one thing."_

He looked at her.

She smiled, _"I already know that you are worth the wait."_

They shared another kiss, and talked a little more before Olivia decided it was time to head back to her room. She had a busy couple of days with meetings before she had her date with Fitz.

She was about to call Russell when Fitz assured her that he would take her back to her hotel. She texted Russell with the change of plans.

As promised Fitz not only drove her back to the hotel, but he made sure to walk her to her room so he knew she made it in safely.

Neither of them wanted the other to leave, but they would see each other soon enough. Olivia promised to call him when she got a few moments.

All he would tell her about their first date is that it would be one that she would never forget.


	5. Dream Date

Olivia normally wasn't a morning person, but she woke up with a pep in her step. Once she left her room she hit the ground running. She went from meeting to meeting with very little time in between.

Although she had a working lunch she took a moment to call Fitz. The few minutes that they spoke were all Olivia needed to get through the rest of the day.

Abby noticed the difference in Olivia. She smiled more. She was more relaxed. She had never seen her best friend this way before. If she hadn't notice those small changes she immediately noticed that Olivia wasn't cramming her schedule like she did in the past.

Abby usually had to tell Olivia that she needed a break, but today she made sure that she fulfilled her obligations, but she had time to herself. She was on the last leg of her book tour, before she took a break to start on her next book. Normally she asked for six months so they were surprised when she asked for a year.

Her publisher said, _"Olivia, you never have needed a year to write a book. Is everything okay?"_

Olivia looked at her, _"I am going to be honest, because everyone in this room has always had my back. I have a lot of things going on in my personal life, and I need to be home more. My parents are getting older, and well so am I. I love what I do, but I am ready to live a little more. I have every intention of fulfilling my deal. The only thing that I want to change is to live a little."_

She smiled at Olivia. Grateful that she was honest with her. Whether Olivia was honest with her or not she would have given her the time. Olivia was her biggest client, and she was also her easiest. She was humble, and never allowed fame and fortune to change who she was. If she was ready to live she was more than prepared to make sure that happened.

She nodded, " _Take the year. I hope whoever the man is realizes how lucky he is."_

Olivia shrugged _, "I am the lucky one."_

The group finished their meeting. Abby & Olivia headed back to the hotel where Erin was going to meet her. She wanted to find the perfect dress to wear on her date with Fitz, and she knew that Abby wanted to know what was going on.

When they made it to her room she received a message that Erin was running behind. Olivia fixed her and Abby a glass of wine.

" _What do you want to know? I have to admit I am surprised you didn't grill me in the car."_

" _I thought about it, but then I realized one thing."_

" _What's that?"_

" _You are making decisions with him in mind. This is not some fling, or something to get your mom off your back. This is real."_

 _Olivia looked at her, "Very real?"_

" _Who is he?"_

" _Fitzgerald Grant…"_

Abby looked at her _, "You have been in contact with him all this time, and you didn't tell me."_

" _No, I have been in contact with his children. Well, mostly Karen, but I would talk with Jerry as well. Only recently did we start talking. I knew I had to come to New York, and I wanted to see them. Not just the kids, but I didn't know what was really going on with him. The kids would say things, but I didn't ask for more."_

" _You just asked for a year off to write a book that I know that you have already wrote a third of to live your life which I know means you wanted time to explore this relationship with him, and you guys haven't even been on a date."_

Olivia didn't say anything at first. " _I understand that you are reluctant Abby, and as my best friend I appreciate you looking out for me. I know that it is more about his past than the fact that we haven't been on a date. I know that this is unlike me. All I can tell you is that my heart says this is different. He is different, and he is worth my time. Those kids are worth my time. I have given my all as an author, and I am not walking away, but I have the chance to be happy. I have a man that makes me smile when we are in the same space, or on the phone. A man who put me first, before he even knew if he had a chance. Now I am doing the same for him."_

Abby looked at her friend and nodded, _"You know that I have your back. I can tell that you have thought about this."_

" _I have."_

" _Good, and for the record I think he is good for you. I can see how light you are. I saw when the two of you were talking earlier. If things continue to progress maybe we can go on a double date. David & I would love to meet him."_

Olivia hugged her best friend. Glad to know that she was supportive. _"I have no doubt we will be doing that double date in the future."_

A few minutes later Erin arrived, and the ladies went to work. Olivia was normally carefree when it came to her wardrobe, but they could tell she was nervous. She couldn't decide. Finally, Erin made her go back and try on one of the dresses and assured Olivia it would be perfect. As she looked in the mirror she agreed.

Two days later Olivia was wearing the black Azzaro alpha one shoulder midi cocktail dress. She decided to wear her hair straight.

Fitz arrived at her hotel room to pick her up. When she opened the door, he was stunned silent. He had never seen her like this before. He thought she was sexy in business and casual ware. He had even seen a couple of pictures when she was out on dates, but her cocktail dresses were not as sexy as the number she had on tonight. The dress fit her like a glove.

Olivia was happy with her choice. She knew it was a sexy number, and not something she would normally wear but for him she wanted to. She had seen him in suits before, but tonight he looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. He was always handsome, but tonight he was downright fine in his Brooks Brother suit.

She smiled at him, _"You look handsome…"_

" _Thank you. I am just glad that I am the one that gets to take you out tonight."_

Olivia blushed.

For the first time, she noticed he had one hand behind his back. He pulled out a bouquet of orchids which were one of her favorite flowers.

Fitz laughed, " _It pays to have a daughter who is a super fan. She knows all things Olivia Pope."_

Olivia could only laugh thinking out one of the few interviews she did that she gave a few personal details.

" _Well, thank you for taking the time to get to know about me. I have to say that is a first."_

Fitz shrugged, " _That is a shame. I hope by the end of tonight I know a lot more, and will earn another date with you."_

Olivia shrugged, _"Let's see what type of game you have Mr. Grant…"_

Olivia sat the flowers down, and they headed downstairs where Fitz had rented a limo for the evening. He knew that it was extravagant, but during a conversation with Maya he learned that a lot of her dates didn't go all out for her. Since she was a celebrity, and wealthy they relied on her status to get them into certain restaurants and get the perks instead of planning a date on their own.

Tonight, he planned to show Olivia that he knew how to treat a woman. Not just any woman, but her. He wanted her to see that she was important, and that with him he would always treat her like the queen that she was.

He helped her inside the car. He had already given their driver instructions on where they were headed throughout the night.

He noticed that Olivia had gotten quiet on him. He tentatively grabbed her hand giving her a moment to pull back if she wanted to. She didn't.

" _You okay Olivia?"_

She turned and looked at him. He noticed that her eyes were glassy.

She finally asked, " _I am fine. You are just so different than any other man I have dated."_

" _Is that a bad thing?"_

" _No, it is not…"_

He caressed her cheek until she looked at him, " _I want you to let it go for tonight, and enjoy yourself. No pressure. I am going to earn you. Let me show you how a real man treats a woman."_

She leaned into him, _"I can't wait…"_

The first stop of their date was The Met Museum. He recalled during one of Karen's conversation that she was a big lover of the arts. He wasn't sure if she had been before, but thought that she would enjoy it.

When they stepped out the limo he could tell that he had done something right. He could see the smile on her face get wider when she realized where they were.

He had arranged for them to have a private guided tour. He had to admit that he wasn't as into art as she was, but he enjoyed it with her.

Honestly, he just enjoyed seeing her happy, and relaxed. He would do whatever it took for it to remain that way.

After the tour, he escorted her up to The Cantor Roof Garden Bar. Fitz told her that they were going to enjoy a cocktail before dinner. He thought she would enjoy the scenery.

He was right. She ordered their specialty drink called Ruby. It was a combination of raspberries, blueberries, acai berries, and red wine.

Fitz ordered a glass of Glen Moray scotch.

They sat beside each other holding while enjoying the view of Central Park and the Manhattan skyline.

Fitz looked at her, _"Did you enjoy the museum?"_

Olivia grinned, _"I had the best time. I have been here once for the ball, and that was great. It just a little harder to enjoy all that the museum has to offer when you are at a ball with the biggest celebrities in the world."_

" _Good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it."_

" _Thank you…"_

" _For what…"_

" _Taking the time to really know me."_

" _You don't have to thank me, but you are welcome. I think that you are special Olivia. You deserve to be happy. You are beautiful, smart, dedicated, and loving. You are one of the best authors in the world. You give back in so many ways. It is about time someone pays attention to you."_

" _My family and friends do."_

" _I know, but don't you want a man to love you and worship the ground that you walk on?"_

Olivia looked at him. The affection in his eyes were everything. She leaned up and kissed his lips and pulled back. She said, " _No, I don't want a man to love me and worship me."_

Fitz looked away. She made him look at her, _"I'm kind of hoping that the man in front of me is it."_

He looked at her in shock. He smiled, _"If you give me a chance I will."_

She nodded.

They finished their drink, and headed to dinner. Fitz had made reservations at a restaurant named, " **One if by Land, Two if by Sea".**

When they arrived, they were escorted back to the Constitution Room. Olivia was impressed. She heard that this was considered one of the most romantic restaurants in the city. Until now she had no interest in seeing if it lived up to its hype, but as she looked around she had a feeling that it did. The ambience screamed romance, and the man holding her hand made her feel all kinds of wonderful things at the moment.

Fitz helped her in her seat before sitting down.

Their waitress came over with a bottle of wine. She asked Fitz if they were still having the 7-course tasting menu with wine pairing.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Are you okay with the tasting menu?"_

She nodded, " _Yes, I love food so the idea of trying different foods sounds very appealing."_

Fitz laughed.

Over the next couple of hours, the pair enjoyed each other as they were served their 7-course meal.

The couple's menu consisted of:

 **1** **st** **Yellowtail Sashimi**

 **2** **nd** **Seared Hudson Valley Foie Gras**

 **3** **rd** **Pan Roasted Nantucket Scallop**

 **4** **th** **Truffle Poached Capon Breast**

 **5** **th** **Individual Beef Wellington**

 **6** **th** **Cheese Tasting**

 **7** **th** **Chocolate Soufflé**

The dinner was excellent, but the company was better. They spent time really getting to know each other. They would jump from topic to topic without missing a beat. By the end of dinner, they had discussed serious things like their goals in life, and they talked about mundane things like their favorite cartoons as a child.

They were not ready for the night to end. After checking in and saying goodnight to the kids they decided to take a walk in the park. After a few minutes they found a bench, and held hands in silence as they people watched.

Olivia continued to watch people, " _I am finishing the last leg of my tour, and then I will be taking time to write my next book."_

Fitz squeezed her hand, " _That is exciting. Do you normally lock yourself away for months at a time to write?"_

She nodded, " _I have in the past."_

Fitz sighed. He knew what she did for a living, and he would never make her feel bad. He just hated the timing."

" _I understand Liv. I am not going anywhere if that is why we are having this conversation. I will admit that I am sad that I won't see a lot of you for a while especially when we are just getting to know each other. I'll take what I can get."_

She turned and looked at him. He faced her, and she could tell that this wasn't lip talk. He was willing to wait for her. That alone made her know that she made the right decision.

" _When I spoke with my team I told them that I would need a year off once the tour is finished."_

Fitz was confused.

She continued, _"I have already started the book. I have insomnia so I write at night until I tire myself out. When I picked up Karen the other day I talked with your mom. She shared some things with me, and I realized that you weren't avoiding me, because you didn't want to talk to me. You didn't want to hurt me. You were trying to make sure that you could give me all of you. Knowing that you did all of that without knowing if I would give you a chance made me want to take a leap as well which is why I told my team I needed a year off. By the time the tour ends I will probably have written half of the book if not more. The time really was for us. I wanted to be available to give us a real shot. I wanted to spend time with you, and with the kids. I know what I am getting into here Fitz, and I am scared. Just not enough to walk away from what could possibly be the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

Fitz pulled her into his arms where they shared a passionate kiss. Neither of them had to say anything. They knew where this was headed. This was the first of many dates, and they belonged to each other exclusively from this moment on.

Fitz finally pulled back _, "So we are in this together?"_

She nodded, _"We are in this together!"_

" _Do you have any plans tomorrow?"_

" _No, I have finished my business."_

" _Good, I promised the kids a day out tomorrow. I know they would love for you to join us, and so would I. What do you say?"_

" _I would love too."_

Fitz took her back to her hotel room and walked her to her door. She opened the door and turned around. She caressed his cheek before kissing him goodnight.

He turned around to leave when she grabbed his hand, _"I just want you to know that I had the best time ever. Thank you for taking me on the best date ever."_

Fitz looked at her, " _The best is yet to come."_

The next morning her phone woke her up. She answered. It was her mom.

Maya said _, "Someone had a late night."_

Olivia laughed _, "Actually not too late. How are you mom?"_

" _I am great, but judging the picture the paparazzi got of you last night I would say that you are better."_

The couple had noticed them at the museum. Both were used to it especially Olivia.

Olivia was grinning from ear to ear. Maya didn't have to be in the same room to see how happy her daughter was.

" _Well, I was just checking in with you to see how the date went. From the silence on the phone, and the grin I can tell you are wearing it went well. Especially if he took you to the Met."_

" _Mom, it was one of the best nights I have ever had as an adult. It was by far the best date I have ever been on. He catered to me the entire night, and I could tell that he didn't just throw some date together. He thought this out, and planned it from start to finish. He is such a romantic, but more than that he is a total gentleman."_

" _Wow, you sound like you are falling in love…"_

" _Would it sound weird if I think that I am?"_

" _Nope, I knew after I went on a date with your dad that he was the one for me. I know in today's world if you feel this way then people want to say something is wrong with you. I grew up on that old school love. We didn't play around. When we found out mate we went all in. Your grandparents married each other after being together three months. Your dad and I made it to six. I am not saying that has to be you, but if you know then don't let others dictate it."_

" _Thanks mom, because after my tour I told them I needed to take a year off."_

" _You normally take six months, and most of the time only need a fourth of that time, because you like to write at night. I am assuming this has to do with Fitz."_

" _It does, and I shared it with him last night. You want to know what was crazy."_

" _What sweet pea?"_

" _When I told him about needing to write he never once made me feel guilty. He was honest, and said that he was sad that I would need time to write, but that he wasn't going anywhere. He was willing to wait for me mom. I knew in that moment he was it for me. Edison complained every chance he got. He told me he was proud of me. I don't know why, but I felt like a million bucks."_

" _Honey, you felt that way because you know that we support you. It is nice to have family support you, but you are an adult. You want a partner in life, and I believe you have found him. To know that man supports your dreams, and wouldn't ask you to change is everything. That means he accepts you for you, and that is how it should be."_

" _He even talked to Harrison. I was playing a game with Jerry when he called. Once he found out where I was he asked to speak to Fitz who gladly took the call."_

" _I know. Harrison called me. You know your brother is a hard ass, and although it can be annoying at times you know he is just looking out for your best interest. Anyway, he said that the two of them talked in detail. Fitz let him grill him, and answered all his questions. I hear they are going to meet for lunch or dinner when he comes to California to check on the office."_

" _Yep, that is what I was told. For the first time, I was happy that Harrison was grilling my date. I am not sure why."_

" _You didn't see a future with the other men, but you do with Fitz. That means that it is important to you that we approve. You already know your dad and I approve, but you knew that Harrison would be harder. He has always looked up to you, and although he is younger he is your protector."_

" _You are right."_

" _I know. The next time both of you are in California together stop by for dinner with your dad and me. If push comes to shove we can fly out to New York."_

" _Okay, I need to get ready mom. I told Fitz I would spend the day with him and the kids."_

" _No problem. Have a good time, and give the kids hugs and kisses for me. Let them know I am thinking about them and miss them."_

" _I will. Love you mom."_

"Love you more honey."

Later, that morning Fitz swung by the hotel and picked up Olivia. During breakfast, he let the kids know that he had invited Olivia to spend the day with them, and they were both excited.

Fitz had been planning this day with the kids for a couple of weeks. He made sure that his schedule was clear, and one of the other attorneys was on call so that he was free to focus on the kids.

The first stop was the Intrepid Sea, Air, and Space Museum. He knew that both kids would enjoy the experience. Jerry had a blast with all the interactive fun activities. He climbed in a helicopter and steered the wheel. He had paid extra so they could enjoy the space shuttle pavilion. Karen loved to read and learn so she enjoyed learning about the history of the aircrafts and shuttle.

After spending a couple of hours there they headed to Central Park. After a quick lunch, they enjoyed some of what the park had to offer. They decided they wanted to go to the zoo. They ended up taking a lot of selfies, and sending it to their family.

They were bonding together as a family without them evening realizing it. The kids noticed that Fitz & Olivia held hands most of the day. Neither of them minded. The couple still focused on the kids.

Fitz knew that Olivia was nothing like Mellie, but seeing it play out warmed his heart. She was patient and understanding, and enjoyed explaining things to the kids when they had questions. When they wanted her to see something she gladly went? He could see that Karen was beginning to look at Olivia as more than her favorite author. Olivia was affectionate with the kids, and doted on them buying them a ton of souvenirs to remember the day.

They all decided they wanted pizza for dinner so they headed over to Patzeria Family & Friends. After ordering their pizza and drinks they talked about their day.

Karen asked Olivia, " _When are you leaving?"_

Olivia looked at her, " _The day after tomorrow. Why you do ask?"_

She shrugged her shoulders.

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"Hey remember what we talked about. You can tell me anything."_

" _I know. I am just sad. I really enjoyed you being here. Our girl's day and today with the family."_

She looked at Jerry who was nodding his head and looked a little sad as well.

" _Guys, this is not a good-bye, but a see you later."_

Jerry looked at Fitz & Olivia, " _Are you guys going to date, or was the other night a one-time thing."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. She nodded to let him know she supported him telling the kids where they stood.

Fitz said, _"Guys, I'll be honest. I really like Olivia, and I want her to stick around. We talked and we have decided to date. Right now, we are doing the long-distance thing, but we will make time for you. Olivia has to travel some more for her books, but I will make sure that my schedule is flexible so we can all spend more time together."_

They looked at the kids who were now grinning after hearing the news. Both jumped up and went and hugged the couple.

Olivia looked at them, _"I want to spend time getting to know your dad, but also the two of you as well. I would like to do things with just the two of you as well, and Jerry if you like we can always do something just the two of us."_

Jerry looked at her, _"Really…"_

" _Sure, I know what Karen enjoys. I know that you enjoy computers and technology. I am sure we can find something for us to enjoy."_

" _I would like that. Thanks Liv."_

" _Not a problem…"_

The rest of dinner was lively banter going back and forth. The kids weren't ready for their time to end with Olivia. After some discussion, they decided that the kids would spend the night with Olivia in her suite, and Fitz would pick them up for breakfast the following more.

They stopped by the house so the kids could quickly pack an overnight bag.

Olivia walked him to the door of her suite after Fitz had dropped her and the kids off. She hugged him, _"Stop by bar and enjoy a drink. Go do something for you. You deserve a moment to yourself. We'll see you in the morning."_

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

As he climbed onto the elevator he turned and saw she was still looking at him. As the door closed he knew that he was looking at his future wife, and that he was playing for keeps.

 **A/N-I hope you enjoyed this first installment. I am not done with the flashbacks. You will see the rest of what happened in the next installment. Check out my Twitter page for Olivia's outfits kimberl17711667.**

 **Also shout out to DouxBeBe Archives. If you are looking for Olitz updates, old stories, and interviews with Olitz Fan Fiction writers they check out their Twitter page.**


	6. I Think I have Found the One

It had been a month since Fitz & Olivia had seen each other. She was finishing her book tour. Normally the international tour was the leg of the tour she enjoyed the most. Not this time. She missed Fitz & the kids. She talked to them just about every other day, but it wasn't the same.

She had three signings in London before she headed home. Fitz was under the impression that she had two more weeks, but she had pulled some strings to narrow it down to a week. Fitz had something coming up that she wanted to be there for. She knew he wanted her there, but didn't know how to ask. They were still a new couple.

Even with distance Fitz was proving to be everything she wanted in a man and more. She knew she was in love with him. It was the small things that she loved the most. Whether it was a call just to say I was thinking about you, or having her favorite lunch delivered to her. It melted her heart.

As promised when he came out to California to check on his offices he met with Harrison. They had so much fun for lunch that they ended up having dinner together. When Harrison got home he immediately called her. He not only approved of Fitz, but they had become friends.

When Harrison went to New York for a seminar Fitz insisted that he stay with him and the kids. By the end of the weekend the kids were calling him Uncle Harry.

The only good thing about traveling was that she had practically finished her next book. She would only need about a month to write before sending off the manuscript.

Olivia was pulled out of thoughts by her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw who was calling her. She immediately picked up and answered, _"Hi You…"_

Fitz smiled _, "Hi yourself. How is your morning going?"_

" _Pretty good sitting here relaxing before it is time to start my day."_

" _Good, you need to take more moments for yourself."_

Olivia smiled. Another reason that she was falling for him. He was the only man other than her dad and brother who were truly concerned about her taking care of herself. He had arranged a couple of spa trips at the hotels she was staying in. He was even considerate enough to pay for Abby since she was with her.

" _I know I do. You have made sure of that so thank you."_

" _You are welcome honey."_

" _How are you? Has your day been busy so far?"_

" _Pretty good. Just tying up some loose ends. We are headed to California tomorrow. I have some clients to meet there before I have to deal with the Mellie drama."_

Although Mellie did eventually take a plea deal she didn't make things easy. There was so much back and forth, and she tried to get off light. The reason that it had taken so long is that Mellie and her lawyer wanted her charges reduced to misdemeanors instead of felonies. The prosecutor was not willing to reduce the charges that much, and was ready to head to trial. Once Mellie realized that it was a losing battle they finally came to an agreement.

Both sides agreed that the judge would hand down her sentence. She thought that Big Jerry could call in some favors, and get the judge to give her lowest sentence possible.

Olivia pulled Fitz from his thoughts, _"Are you nervous about the sentencing?"_

" _Not really. I have no doubt that behind the scenes Mellie is trying to pull one last fast."_

" _What makes you think that?"_

" _Because she is my ex-wife. I also have no doubt that she will get my dad involved, and he will help her. Not because he likes her, but just one last screw you to me and my mom."_

" _Does mom know?"_

" _She does which is why I am not worried. Even if she didn't I no longer care. The divorce has been final for months, and her parental rights were revoked. I wish the kids didn't have to see her again. Technically they don't, but the kids wanted to make a victim impact statement, and I can't take that from them especially Karen."_

" _I agree. Karen is about to turn 13 in two months, and Jerry will be 15 soon after that. Yes, they are your babies, but they are not babies. I know this is going to be hard on all of you, but especially you. Just remember that they need to face Mellie. They need Mellie to see that she has not broken them. She didn't break up the family. You guys are together and stronger than ever."_

Fitz threw his head back. He really wished that she was in town when the sentencing happened, but she would still be in London. He felt it was too soon to ask her to change her schedule for him.

" _You are right."_

" _I know I am. Besides once it is all over they will spend the next month being spoiled by their grandmother, adopted grandparents, and Uncle Harry."_

Fitz laughed, _"I know. I can't imagine what they will be like when they come back to me. They are really excited about spending a week with your parents."_

Olivia laughed, _"The thing is I am not sure who is more excited them or my parents."_

Both laughed. When they calmed down Fitz said, _'I miss you."_

Olivia sighed, " _I miss you more. I'll be home soon, and no more traveling for a year."_

" _I can't wait. I miss holding my girlfriend in my arms."_

Olivia leaned back in her chair, _"I miss you holding me too. In your arms, I feel safe and secure. Nothing can hurt me."_

" _Not if I can help it."_

They talked for a few more minutes before getting off the phone.

Abby opened the door to their adjoining suites. She can in with breakfast.

She was still getting used to this new Olivia. She was much more relaxed these days. They didn't spend a lot of time together, because her free time was spent talking to the kids and Fitz.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that until they started the international tour. She was impressed when she saw Fitz find ways to take care of her best friend even though they were thousands of miles apart, and the fact that he included her told her that Olivia had indeed found the one.

She had heard them talking a couple of times, and she noticed that he was always asking about her. He was always concerned about her welfare, and that was very different from her past boyfriends. Edison, was the worst. The only person he was concerned about was himself.

She knew that her best friend was going to marry Fitz. The only question was when.

Abby sat her breakfast down, _"How is your man doing?"_

" _Pretty good. Wrapping things up so he can head to California."_

" _He still has no clue you will be there."_

" _None. I know he wants me there, but he cares more about my feelings and needs than his own. I don't like to compare past relationships, but Edison would not only have asked but demanded I drop everything to be by his side. The crazy thing is that it would have been for stupid things."_

Abby nodded, " _I agree. He is a keeper Liv."_

" _I know. I have no intentions of letting him go."_

" _Good. Let's finish out strong so you can get back home."_

Olivia stood up and went over and hugged her best friend, _"Thank you for always being there for me especially now. I couldn't do this without you."_

" _That is what friends are for…"_

Back in California Mellie was sitting in her rental. She was under house arrest. It was part of the conditions of her bail.

She could not believe how much her life had change. She went from having everything to nothing it felt like. Although she was divorced Fitz was still holding all the cards. He paid for the rental she was staying in, but didn't give her the money. He arranged for the company to be paid directly. She was giving a monthly stipend each month, and it was practically pennies to what she was used to.

When she walked out of his office she was not prepared for the media shit storm that was waiting for her. Maya Pope had called everyone. You would have thought she was a serial murderer.

She knew that she had no choice but to plead out, but that didn't mean she would make it easy on Fitz. She didn't realize that it would backfire on her.

Once Mellie had retained an attorney Maya had sent over the terms of the divorce. When she was in the office with Fitz she had signed the paperwork to have her parental rights revoked, and the legal separation papers.

She knew her lawyer wanted to contest the terms, but she was adamant that they accept them. Although she didn't think Fitz was being fair considering what he was worth the truth was she wasn't entitled to very much due to the number of affairs she had. She would take what she could get.

Now if she could just get probation or a short jail sentence she could move on. She was ready to be done with her kids. Of all the things that had happened the one thing she was most happy about was giving up her parental rights. She never wanted kids. When she had Karen, she had secretly had her tubes tied to prevent her from having another baby.

She hoped that Big Jerry pulled through with the judge. He said he knew who the judge was, and that everything was handled.

Fitz and the kids made it to California. He had sold their home in California. He never wanted Karen to walk through the doors of a home that she was tortured in. Eventually he planned to buy another home in California, but he decided to wait. He knew his future was with Olivia, and he wanted it to their home.

Andrew's parents had a home they were going to put on the market, and were more than happy to let him rent it for the year which gave him time. The location was perfect. He wasn't far from his mom, Maya, his office, and Olivia when she was in town.

He had sent her a text message to let her know that they had arrived. She promised to Facetime tonight with them.

Since the kids were going to be staying with Elizabeth and then with Maya and Eli he went to his mom's house first so the kids could drop their stuff off.

The kids warmly greeted their grandmother and Marian. Elizabeth had recently sat down and told him about his half-brother. He had been out of the country on business, but they had spoken several times.

Ethan found out in high school who his father was. His mom and Elizabeth had sat down with him after he found some papers. They had been truthful with him, but he wasn't allowed to disclose the information to Fitz.

Fitz was a little upset with his mom at first for keeping his brother from him, but he respected that she stepped up and took care of him when his father had no problem throwing him away. They never saw each other because Big Jerry had Marian fired when Ethan was still a baby.

No doubt the things that Mellie and his father had done hurt people, but it also helped them. Fitz could honestly say for the first time in his life he was happy. He had a wonderful girlfriend who he knew he was falling in love with. His children were happy. He was gaining this wonderful extended family, and he had a brother.

After dropping the kids off he headed to meet Ethan for lunch. They shared a warm embrace.

Ethan smiled at his brother _, "I am glad to finally see you in person."_

" _Me too. Did you get all your business taken care of?"_

" _As much as possible. I love being a lawyer, but the firm I work for is all about the dollar. I get it, but I think that sometimes the client gets lost in translation. I don't feel good about that, and I am only allowed to take one pro-bono case a year. That would be fine except even if I want to do that I have to find a way to make it work in favor of our firm."_

" _That sucks…"_

" _It does, but I didn't come here to talk about my problems. You have enough of your own."_

" _Not really. I am divorced. My kids are happy. I have a wonderful girlfriend. I no longer have to deal with our father, and I gained a brother."_

Ethan laughed, _'Well when you put it that way. I guess it isn't so bad. Is Karen still doing well?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Yes, she is great. The time she spent with Olivia before she went on tour did wonders. She got a new wardrobe thanks to Olivia, and it seemed to transform her."_

" _Good, they seem like great kids. I enjoy talking to them."_

" _Considering the fact that Mellie & I neglected them they turned out okay."_

" _You didn't neglect them. I know we are just getting to know each other, but you are nothing like your ex-wife. You are not like our father. I used to think you were the lucky one to grow up with him in the home, but now that I have the whole picture I must admit that I was the lucky one. My mom was everything I needed and more. Mama Elizabeth made sure I got the best education, and although she had nothing to do with what Big Jerry did she made sure that I was well taken care of. I know that we lost time as brothers, but don't be mad at her."_

" _I was mad for a couple of days. Not at what she did, but because we missed time together. I decided it wasn't worth it. All that mattered was that I had a chance with you now, and I am glad that she made sure that you were taken care of. I was even happier to hear that she made sure that your mom was taken care of when she divorced Big Jerry. "_

" _Me too. I was shocked when mom told me what she did. Although she has the money she is not ready to retire. Mama Elizabeth said she didn't need anyone full-time now that it was just her so mom decided she wanted to stay on. She said it feels like she is taking care of family, and not working. She is happy so I am happy."_

Fitz nodded and agreed with him. He thought about his brother not truly being happy.

" _Hey, why don't you come work with me?"_

Ethan looked up at Fitz

" _This is not some charity case. My best friend Andrew heads both offices, and I come out every other month to help him. I have been transitioning all my California clients to him so I wouldn't have to travel so much especially now that things are picking up in New York. Also, I am now with Olivia so traveling cuts into my time with her once she is done on her tour. Andrew and I planned to hire one or two more lawyers so he wouldn't get overwhelmed. I think you would be a great fit. You would be working with the same type of clients you are presently working with except we put the client first. If you want to take a pro bono case then it is fine with me. All I ask is that our paying clients are not neglected."_

Ethan was shocked, _"Are you serious?"_

" _Very. In fact, if you have time why don't you head over to the office with me, and meet Andrew. I am sure you two will get along."_

" _Sure, I am off for the next couple of days."_

Ethan and Fitz made it over to the office. Fitz introduced Ethan to everyone. Some people had seen Ethan around when he was in the courthouse. Once he was introduced to Andrew he realized that they had met a couple of times at a conference both attend each year.

As Fitz predicted Ethan and Andrew got along very well, and when Fitz told Andrew about Ethan coming to work with him he was all for it. He had read about some of the cases that Ethan handled, and knew he was good at his job. He also knew that with Ethan being Fitz's brother he would care about the firm. It was a win-win all the way around.

They headed back to Fitz's office. The salary that Fitz was offering him was almost double what he was making, and that didn't include bonuses. After talking with Andrew, he decided that he wanted to move Ethan and Andrew onto the floor where his office was. They would be running things here. They deserved the space. He would take over Andrew's office which was the floor below.

Ethan was going to turn in his notice tomorrow. He only had two cases pending. Both were almost done. He figured it would take two to three weeks. Fitz told him to start in a month so he would have some time to relax before starting.

Ethan looked at his brother, " _Are you sure about this?"_

Fitz looked at his brother, _"We are family. If there is one thing I have learned through my ordeal is that we all deserve to be happy. I have a feeling that you have stayed with the firm because of the pay. It allowed you to take care of your mom. Well now your mom is financially secure. Now is your time. It is not like I am giving you a handout. You are a successful attorney. This is nothing more than a better job opportunity that I am giving you."_

" _I won't let you down."_

" _I know you won't…"_

Elizabeth was happy when Fitz told her about the lunch, and that Ethan was going to start working at his firm. She tried to apologize again, but Fitz assured her that it was water under the bridge. All was fine. Marian was also excited to hear the news. She knew that her son loved his profession, but not where he was working. She was happy that now he would be happy with both.

It was the day of Mellie's sentencing, and everyone was on edge. The media seemed to be everywhere. The night before Karen had talked with Olivia via FaceTime. Olivia helped her pick out her dress that she was going to wear to court.

When she had woken up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare she accidentally called Olivia forgetting what time it was.

Fitz was staying down the hall, and he heard her scream. By the time he made it to her room he heard her crying, but talking to Olivia. Her door was cracked.

Any remaining doubt he had about Olivia being the one was gone when he witnessed the exchange.

Olivia sleepily answered _, "Karen, is everything okay?"_

" _Liv, oh my God. I forgot what time it was. I woke up after having a nightmare, and just called you."_

" _That's okay honey. You can always call me. Was it the same one?"_

" _Yeah, we go to court and the judge gives me to her. Daddy, Jerry, and you are screaming for me, but none of you can get to me."_

" _I'm sorry honey. It is just a nightmare. Mellie will never take you away from us. Your dad would never allow that to happen, and neither would I. It is almost over. Your dad and Jerry will be right beside you today, and I will be home soon I promise. When I get home, we'll go to the spa, and then we'll grab Jerry and your dad and go to Dave & Busters. How does that sound?"_

" _It sounds great. Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?"_

" _Sure, get back settled in the bed, and put your phone on the stand."_

Once Karen was comfortable Olivia began to sing to her. She sang until she knew that Karen was asleep. Before she hung up she whispered, " _I will never allow anyone to hurt you ever again. I love you Kare Bear!"_

Fitz was unable to stop the tears from falling. He was going to marry Olivia when the time was right. She was the one. There was no need to question that anymore.

Later on, that morning Fitz noticed how calm Karen was. He kissed her forehead _, "You ready to get this over with?"_

She looked at her dad, _"As long as you are with me?"_

" _I'll never leave your side. Neither will your brother. You also have Olivia."_

Karen looked at her dad, _"Can I tell you something?"_

He nodded

" _I think she is the one for you."_

Jerry looked at his dad to see his reaction.

Fitz looked at his children, _"I think she is the one for us, and as long as the two of you are okay with it. I don't plan to let her go."_

He knew Karen agreed. He just wanted to make sure Jerry felt the same way. He looked at his son.

" _I agree with Karen dad. She makes you happy, and she cares about us. Not just for you, but us. I want her to stick around."_

Fitz was happy they were all on the same page.

Maya walked in the kitchen, and they all greeted her. She let them know that the cars were ready to take them to court.

Fitz said, " _Cars?"_

She nodded.

He walked out. In addition to his mom stood Rowan, Harrison, Ethan, Marian, and Andrew.

Fitz smiled. After hugs and hellos were exchanged they made their way to the court house.

As expected it was organized chaos at its finest, but they got in quickly.

Maya said, _"Fitz, Karen, and Jerry I need to take you to the conference room for a minute to go over some last-minute details."_

They didn't question Maya, and followed her. She showed them where the private conference room was, and told them to go ahead and go in. She would be in shortly.

Fitz opened the door for the kids to go in. When they walked in they were all shocked. There stood Olivia in the flesh. She wasn't in London.

The kids ran over to her. She was equally happy to see them.

Karen asked, _"I thought you had another week in London."_

" _When the tour was originally set up I was supposed to be there another week, but once I found out about the court date I worked with my team to finish this week. It was why I was so busy, and didn't have as much time to talk. I knew I wanted to be here with you guys."_

Jerry smiled, " _I'm glad you are here."_

Olivia looked at Karen. Although all three of them would be making victim impact statements they all knew that Karen's statement is the one that would have the biggest impact. As part of the plea deal the charges related to Jerry were dismissed.

She handed Karen a gift box _, "I got this for you. Not only to get you through today. I want you to always know I am close by."_

Karen opened the box to find a sterling silver Monica Rich Kosann vintage-inspired round locket. Inside were two pictures. One was of the two of them, and the other was one of the four of them taken before she left the country.

Olivia put the necklace on her, and they shared a long embrace. After hugging Jerry, she looked up at Fitz who was still speechless.

Maya walked in the room. She looked at Fitz, _"It is taken care of. I am going to take the kids to get settled to give you two a moment."_

Fitz nodded still unable to speak.

When the kids left the room, Olivia walked over. She caressed his face, and he leaned into it. A tear fell which broke Olivia's heart. Was he not happy to see her.

He finally spoke, _"You planned to be here all along?"_

Olivia nodded, _"We are in this together. I wasn't going to be on the other side of the country when you needed me."_

" _I heard you last night."_

Olivia looked at him confused then she remembered, Karen.

Before Olivia could say anything, Fitz said, " _You are it for me Olivia. There is going to come a time when I ask you to marry me. I want a life with you. I want you to help me to raise the kids. I would like to have kids with you. I knew I was falling in love with you, but when I heard you talking to Karen I realized that I am already in love with you."_

Olivia smiled, _"I am in love with you too. I want all of those things, but there is one thing that you left out."_

" _What is that?"_

" _One day when the kids are ready I want to adopt them. The three of you have my heart. I can't let you go."_

" _We don't want you too."_

" _Good…"_

" _If we walk out there together hand in hand the media is going to know that we are together. That the date they captured wasn't just a one-time thing. You will no longer be the most sought-after bachelorette. "_

" _Good, I want them to know I am taken. More importantly I want Mellie to see that she didn't break you or the kids. You all are going to be just fine."_

Fitz smiled, " _Okay, you ready?"_

" _With you, yes I am…"_

 **A/N-I received a review from a guest that I could not respond you who thought that Fitz's reaction to Hal wasn't natural. More than likely it won't be address until the next installment, but I never let Hal off the hook. Fitz said he would be in touch.**

 **Also keep in mind that he knew deep down Mellie was having an affair. He didn't know who with. Although he was angry that she slept with Hal and his father at the moment he was dealing with Karen being abused. If you recall I said what happened during that eight-month time jump will be addressed future chapters. Trust none of them are going to walk away unscathed.**


	7. The Verdict is In

**A/N-I am not going to rant. To the troll that hates my writings and stories so much yet you pulled up my new story to make hateful comments I say thank you. I can't imagine what kind of life you don't have to spend time doing this. Any other sane person would unfollow and move on to something they enjoy. You however have nothing else to do, and if I can be your form of entertainment then so be it. You are one person. You don't get to steal my joy, and I now realize you are not just doing it to me. Karma is a bitch, and when it comes around I hope you are ready.**

Mellie was in the courtroom with her attorney when everyone else began to arrive. She was relaxed. She was hoping for probation, but Big Jerry said she may have to do a couple of months at most which she didn't like but accepted.

She recognized Elizabeth, Maya, Rowan, and Harrison from a picture. She wasn't sure why their son would be in court with them today.

She also recognized Marian as their former housekeeper. She didn't understand why the help was in the courtroom. She assumed that the man beside her was her son. He looked just like her.

She knew who Andrew was. Truthfully, she was attracted to him, and she used to flirt with him a lot. She even offered herself, but he was loyal to Fitz. He agreed to never tell Fitz about her throwing herself at him if she never did it again. She was humiliated, but took his offer. Since Fitz didn't bring it up she assumed that he kept his end of the bargain.

A short time later Maya came back with Jerry & Karen. It was the first time she was seeing them in almost a year. She had to admit that she was shocked at how much they had grown in that short amount of time.

Karen had changed the most. She could tell that she was more confident, but she was also beautiful. Her hair had grown out, and it was now straight. Very different from when she cared for her.

She didn't think that anything else could surprise her until the door opened. She saw that it was Fitz holding the door. A moment later she saw Olivia Pope walk through the door. She found out after she was arrested that it was Olivia who found Karen in the alley, and was prepared to testify if necessary.

She wasn't prepared when she saw the two of them link hands, and it was clear that they were in a relationship. Mellie knew that at some point Fitz would move on, but she wasn't prepared to see it. She also wasn't prepared to see how happy he truly was. He never smiled at her the way he smiled at Olivia even on their wedding day.

It was sobering to watch the couple sit down with Karen and Jerry on each side of them. It was clear that she had been around the kids, and they cared about her. Karen was beside Olivia, and she was so loving towards her. She was making sure that her hair looked good, and when Karen leaned into her she pulled her closer. She was something to Karen that she had never been, and that was her mom.

She tried to shake it off. She was close to getting her freedom, and that was all that matter.

A few moments later the bailiff instructed everyone to rise. He said Judge Judy Jones presiding, and Mellie's heart sank. This was not the judge that had been presiding over the case.

Once the judge entered the courtroom. She instructed everyone to sit.

Judge Jones said _, "Good Morning Everyone. If you were expecting Judge Michael Peterson he had to recuse himself. He is currently under investigation, and all his cases were reassigned. Since Ms. Carmichael who was Mrs. Grant when these proceedings started had already pleaded guilty there was no need to delay the case. I was assigned the case two days ago so I am familiar with the charges. Are there any questions before we began?"_

Mellie's lawyer was not aware of the deal with the judge. Mellie leaned over and whispered, " _Were you aware of the change?"_

Her lawyer nodded, " _Yes, she sent us an email. As she stated you had already pleaded to the charges. Since this is a sentencing there really is no grounds to ask for a continuance. Either way the judge would be hearing the testimony for the first time. I can ask if you want me too."_

Mellie thought about it for a brief second, but realized there was no use. She could find a way to drag it out, but at this point she would only be hurting herself. She decided to roll the dice, and hope for the best.

Both the prosecutor and Mellie's lawyer stated that they had no questions.

Judge Jones said, " _In most courts after hearing the case we allow the victims to make their victim impact statement, and then the defendant can make a statement. In my courtroom, I do things a little different. I'll hear from both lawyers, and if the defendant wishes to make a statement then she will make her statement before the victims."_

Fitz inwardly smiled. He could just kiss his future mother-in-law. Huck had informed Maya some time ago that Big Jerry had used his connections to blackmail the judge to give Mellie a favorable sentence. Maya waited until the last moment to make the call about his activities which would force him to recuse himself. She made sure that Judge Jones who was on rotation. She was not only fair, but could smell bull shit a mile away. It was why she had the defendant to give their statement first. She didn't want them to come up with a sad sob story after the victims spoke with the court.

When Mellie glanced back at her she smiled. She knew in that moment that Maya knew about the judge, and she made sure that he would not hear the case.

After the lawyers spoke she gave Mellie an opportunity to speak.

Mellie stood up.

" _ **I know that nothing I say will excuse my behavior. I was wrong. I went from nothing to having everything, and I got greedy. I didn't really want children, but I couldn't turn the money down. I felt like I deserved it. I now understand how wrong I was. I also understand that nothing I can say today in court will make the pain my children went through go away so I won't try. I am truly sorry for my actions. From the moment, I was arrested I have begun to pay for my poor decisions. I lost my marriage, my children, family, and friends. I have humiliated myself and others around me. I understand that I must be punished for my actions, but I have never been in trouble with the law. I asked the court to take that into account when sentencing me."**_

Mellie sat down, and the judge thanked her.

The judge asked if the victims wished to make a statement.

Fitz, Karen, and Jerry stood up. Before they walked down the aisle Karen looked back at Olivia.

Olivia whispered _, "What's wrong?"_

" _Come with me please?"_

Olivia looked up at Fitz, and then turned and looked at her mom who nodded. She handed her purse to her mom before taking Karen's hand.

They had decided before court that Fitz would speak first then Jerry, and finally Karen.

Fitz went to the microphone, _**"Good morning Judge. When this process first started I hated my ex-wife, and I had every intention of letting everyone know when the time came. She made me question everything that I have ever done. More importantly the only thing I ever wanted from her was to take care of the children. I was okay when I realized that she wasn't in love with me. I was no fool. I knew she loved my money more than me, but I never thought that her love of money meant sacrificing the well-being of our children. I know that everyone is expecting me to say she deserves to rot, but truthfully that is not my call. Although she hurt our children especially our daughter I thank her. Her poor decisions allowed everything to come out in the open. I found out the truth, and made sure that my children are safe. Today I can assure you that we are in a much better place. My children and I are happy. I have a wonderful girlfriend who I think the world of, and she not only cares about me but my children. She has done something that their biological mother has never done, and that was put them first. Today is closure for us. We are ready to move on with our lives. I do hope that you punish Ms. Carmichael, but I am not saying that from a place of hate. I am saying that she needs to be held accountable for her actions. My children suffered for years, and I own my part. I am not sure that she has which is why I hope that she receives just punishment."**_

Jerry went next, _**"I wasn't hurt like my sister was physically. Until recently I really didn't know how to feel. I carried all this guilt, because I was treated better simply because I was a boy. Not just a boy, but one that made my mother get millions because I could follow into my grandfather and father's footsteps. That was hard considering I have no desire to go into politics or be a lawyer, but I would have done it for my dad. I finally had the courage to sit down, and talk with my dad. To my surprise he didn't have the same expectations of me. He is okay with me loving computers. I don't feel anything towards my mother. Although she did not horribly treat me I knew it was because I was her meal ticket, and not because she loved me. Thankfully those days are over. My life is great, and I think it is only going to get better. I'll be honest I want my mother to sit in prison for a long time. If I had my say I would say for 12 years. That is how long my sister had to suffer, and I think that it is only fair if she served the same amount of time. If not, I understand, because after today I never have to physically see her again."**_

It was now Karen's turn, and she found herself stuck where she stood. She knew she needed to speak, but she was scared in that moment.

Olivia stood in front of her and whispered, _"We are all right here with you. If you get nervous just touch your locket, and remember when this is over we are going to change our clothes go to Dave & Busters and beat your dad and brother."_

Karen looked up and smiled _, "I love you…"_

" _Love you more KareBear."_

Karen looked up and smiled at her dad to let her know she was okay, and she walked to the microphone. Everyone watched the interaction that Olivia shared with Karen, and it melted everyone's hearts. Mellie was stunned. She didn't know how to take it, but considering the charges she knew it didn't bold well for her.

Karen looked at her mother for a moment, and when their eyes met Mellie finally looked away in shame. She had tried to break her daughter, but in the end the only one that was broken was her.

Karen faced the judge, _**"As I stand here today I still don't know what I did to deserve the way that my mother treated me. No matter how good I was it was never enough for her. The older I got I realized that there is nothing I would have ever done would have been good enough for her simply because I wasn't a boy which would have gotten her more money. She made me feel less than human. At times, she treated me like I was less than human. I would read books, and pray that I could be anyone but myself. I never knew that my favorite author would become more than someone that I looked up to. Today I understand what love is. I know that my dad loves me unconditionally, and I can tell him anything. I am glad that my brother knows that I love him, and that none of this was my fault. I can say we are all truly happy, and that my mother didn't win. She tried to break me, and I bent but I am not broken. When my mother spoke she never apologized to us, and that is not a shock. In a way, I am glad that she didn't, because I know that it wouldn't be coming from a good place. I've learned that my mother loves to play games with people's lives so that she can come out on top. It doesn't really matter who has to get hurt. Today I hope that you hurt her. By that I mean I hope that the punishment you give her hurts. That she doesn't get off easy as she normally does, and I don't know what number that is. I just hope it isn't probation, but if you decide to do that I will accept it, because she doesn't own me anymore."**_

The four of them made it back to their seat. Everyone watched how Fitz & Olivia consoled the children. Even though the couple might not be ready to admit it, but they were in love with one another. This was it for them, and everyone was rooting for them except Mellie.

Once everyone was seated the judge told Mellie to rise for her sentence.

She took a moment and looked at Mellie. She looked over her notes before speaking.

Judge Jones spoke, _"I know that most people consider murder, rapes, and assaults more serious crimes than child abuse and neglect. In some cases, it is, but the reason I think that child abuse is worse than murder or assaults is that children don't have a say. No one deserves to be murdered, raped, or assaulted, but there are cases where the adults have put themselves in situations that resulted in those actions. No matter how you slice it a child is never asked to be born. We don't get to choose who our parents are. I have never presided over a case where a child asked to be beaten, starved, and treated anything less than human. As adults we can make decisions, but children rely on us to make good decisions for them. Ms. Carmichael, I am appalled at the decisions you made concerning both of your children, but especially your daughter. I want to applaud you Mr. Grant. I reviewed this case for two days, and although you were unaware of what was going on I appreciate you taking accountability. Even for things that you were not responsible for. If nothing else I think that it showed your children how much_ _you love them, and if nothing else Karen and Jerry I believe that your dad loves you. Jerry, I know that you made some adult decisions to protect your sister. I am sorry that you had to do that, but I am proud of the young man you are. You may not want to enter the same profession of your dad, but I believe that you are like him in so many good ways. You were saved from abuse so that you could save your sister from abuse. She needed you, and you came through. Remember that the next time the guilt set in. Karen, my heart goes out to you. Reading what happened to you broke my heart. The pictures of the clothes that you had to wear. Seeing some of the food that you ate, and how you were treated was deplorable especially since your family has the means to care for you. Some victims never recover, but I want you to know that I am proud of the young woman that I see in front of me. Don't let anything that happens today to change your progress. I am going to go out on a limb and say that Mr. Grant & Miss. Pope are in a relationship. (The couple nodded) Miss. Pope, you care about the children very much, and the children seem to care about you. I know your mother, and I know she raised you well. You know what you are getting into since Ms. Carmichael waived her parental rights. If you are half the mother your mom is then those kids, and your future kids are in great hands. When I listened to you Ms. Carmichael like your daughter I noticed that you never apologized to them for the hurt and pain you caused. I know when you are in open court it can be scary, but it wasn't fear that made you forget to apologize. As I looked and listen to you it became clear to me that the only thing you are concerned about is getting out of this with the lightest sentence, because in your eyes you didn't do anything that terrible. Let me be clear felony child neglect and endangerment is terrible. It is worse than terrible. You had one job, and that was to love and protect those kids and you failed. That being said Millicent Carmichael you pleaded guilty to one count of felony children endangerment, and one count of felony child neglect. Those charges carry a maximum penalty of 15 years. I wasn't sure what your sentence was going to be. I wanted to listen to everything before passing judgement, but after listening to your son I agree with him. You are hereby sentenced to 12 years in prison to be determined by the Department of Corrections followed by three years of supervised probation. Court is adjourned._

Mellie was stunned as she was handcuffed and taken away. She had played a dangerous game with people's lives for so long, and she had lost everything.

Fitz & the kids were relieved that it was all over, and were happy that the judge gave her time. They had officially closed this chapter of their life, and they were ready to begin a new one with Olivia.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and walked over to where his brother was standing. _"Ethan, I would like for you to meet my wonderful girlfriend. Liv, this is my brother Ethan. As you know he is going to be working with Andrew so I won't have to commute as much."_

Olivia smiled, _"It is great to finally meet you. Fitz has told me so much about you. I am happy to hear about you working at the firm."_

Ethan smiled, _"It is great to meet you as well. I have heard lots of wonderful things about you too."_

Elizabeth looked at the couple, " _I just have to ask. Does this mean you too are official? I know you are dating, but you being here says this is serious."_

Fitz didn't want to put Olivia on the spot, but she didn't mind. Olivia said, _"We are serious Elizabeth. I am done traveling for a year. I need to finish my next book, but I have written most of it. I plan to use this time enjoying life with my wonderful boyfriend and his two children."_

Every cheered especially the children when they heard the news.

Maya smiled, _"I think we can all agree this great news. Let's celebrate."_

Olivia looked at her mom, _"Can we take a raincheck for tomorrow or the day after? I promised Karen that after this was over we would change, and head to Dave & Busters to eat and beat her dad and brother."_

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled. Maya nodded, " _Of course. Let's get out of here so you guys can enjoy your time together."_

They made it out to the car. Fitz helped Olivia into the passenger seat. He leaned over and kissed her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but not this way. She caressed his cheek and said, _"I know."_

He nodded. Fitz got in the car, and knew that by this time next year he was going to make her Olivia Pope Grant.


	8. Romantic Getaway

Two months had passed since Mellie had been sentenced. Things had settled down nicely. Shortly after the sentence Fitz had to head back to New York.

The month the kids spent in California was the best month they had in a long time. Elizabeth, Maya, and Eli spoiled them. They ended up taking the kids on a week-long Disney cruise. They also spent a lot of time with Olivia, and their bond with her only grew.

Olivia had gone to New York a couple of times, because Fitz was unable to travel due to a big case that he was handling. Fitz loved coming home to her. She would have a home cooked meal or take-out waiting when he got home.

Olivia had finished her manuscript, and now had even more time to devote to Fitz and the kids now that it was complete. While she was finishing her book, she had called Tonya to ask for her to help her with something. She was more than happy to help her friend, and today she was ready to reveal to Fitz the surprise.

Fitz met her at the private air strip. He had sent his private plane to pick her up. The kids were gone for the weekend. With Olivia putting the final additions on her book, and his case they really hadn't gotten to spend quality time with each other like they wanted.

Fitz had told her that he had plans to spoil her all weekend. It was still an adjustment to have a man dote on her the way Fitz does, but she was getting used to it. She loved that he cared about her so much.

When she walked down the steps and saw him she ran into his arms. It was unlike her to be this sappy, but Fitz brought this new side of her out.

He moved her hair out of her face before kissing her. When he pulled back he smiled at her, " _Hi…"_

She grinned, _"Hi…"_

She didn't know, but she would be right back on the jet in a couple of hours.

She noticed that Fitz wasn't driving. He had a car service. She decided not to question him.

Fitz said, " _What was so important for me to see before we began our time together."_

Olivia gave the driver an address.

The couple got into the car where they just enjoyed being back together. Although they had seen each other in the last couple of months they had not been able to spend quality time with each other. When Fitz found out that they would be able to have this time he went to planning. Olivia thought it was just the weekend, but it was six days.

They pulled up to a duplex that wasn't far from Fitz's house. Fitz was confused. When he looked to Olivia for explanation she just grabbed his hand.

The doorman opened the door for the couple and smiled, _"Morning Miss. Pope."_

" _Morning Norman…"_

Fitz was even more confused. Why did they know who she was? Whenever she came to New York she always stayed in a hotel. Why would she do that if she had a home?

They made it into the home and it was stunning. It was five bedrooms, seven and a half bathrooms. It was over four thousand square feet. They were near Gramercy Park. You have a 360-degree view with the floor-to-ceiling windows. As he walked around he could see the Empire State Building and the Chrysler buildings.

The custom kitchen was a family's dream. They could cook, but had plenty of room to be together as a family. They also had two large terraces for entertaining. Off the side of the kitchen was a media area, and a guest bedroom suite that included an ensuite bathroom.

The master bedroom occupied a whole wing of the floor. It featured two ensuite bathrooms. One with an elegant shower surrounded with framed casement as well as a deep soaking tub.

Fitz finally looked at Olivia, " _This is a really nice place. Whose is it?"_

" _It could be ours."_

Fitz looked at her surprised, " _What?"_

" _When I came back home we talked, and you said that New York would be your home base. You wanted to have a home in California, but you wouldn't be moving back there full-time anytime soon because of the kids. That meant if I no longer wanted to be in a long-distance relationship I would have to be willing to move."_

Fitz tried to talk, but Olivia stopped him.

" _Fitz, I am an author. I can write anywhere. When I travel it doesn't matter where I get on a plane at. All that matters is that I get to my destination. Half of my team is here, and Abby is about to be here because her husband was offered a promotion that would have them relocating here. Which makes it even more perfect for me to relocate here. We both said that your penthouse was great, but we needed more space so we could have a larger office, and a separate guest bedroom. I had Tonya help me find some listings, and when this was sent to me I thought it was perfect. I spoke with the seller who was more than happy to pull the listing until we decided since this is more than about us purchasing a home together. Abby also loves your penthouse, and she and David are willing to buy it if we decided to buy this one and move in together with the kids."_

Fitz brain had finally caught up. Not only was Olivia willing to move to New York, but she was saying she was ready to move in with him and the kids. It was something he mentioned once or twice, but she glossed over the subject so he assumed she was not ready.

Olivia knew what he was thinking, _"I wasn't glossing over the issue. The first time you mentioned it I thought about it, and decided that I was ready. There is no one else for me, I know when I move here the kids would be at one house or the other. It would be a waste of money to have two places here. Especially when we know that we are endgame. I want this Fitz. I want us. The question now becomes do you want me? Do you want this?"_

Fitz walked over and picked Olivia up. She held onto his neck, and they shared a kiss that was so passionate it took both of their breaths away. They finally had to pull apart to catch their breaths.

Fitz smiled at his girlfriend, " _You know I want this. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't, and I know that the kids will be happy to hear the good news. What about your parents?"_

" _They knew it was going to happen. It was a matter of when. Dad is semi-retired, and you know mom had already lessened her case load so they could travel more. Harrison was happy for us. All that he cared was that he had a place to crash when he had a moment to visit. I know that the kids love their rooms, and these rooms are a little larger. I called the decorator who did your penthouse. She is ready to handle the kid's rooms. They will be pretty much the same just a little more mature. She emailed me some ideas for ours, and I thought we could look at them over the weekend so she could get started ASAP."_

" _I like that. Let's get started on that this weekend…"_

Olivia nodded.

They headed back to the air strip which surprised Olivia.

She looked at Fitz, _"Are we going somewhere?"_

He nodded

" _You aren't going to tell me, where are you?"_

" _Nope. Just know we have time to look at the emails on the jet."_

Olivia was okay with that.

The couple decided to Facetime the kids before they went off for the weekend. Although they felt the kids would be happy they wanted to make sure before they started making plans, and as expected the kids were more excited than them.

Olivia explained that she planned to keep their rooms the same with some minor changes. She asked the kids if they wanted anything specific, and the kids just wanted them to be together.

After speaking with the kids, the couple enjoyed a meal while looking over the design plans that were sent to Olivia. They decided on the design of the master bedroom and bath. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep in each other's arm.

They were awakened by the pilot notifying them they were about to land.

Olivia looked out the window. She didn't recognize where they were at, but her gut told her that were in another country.

She looked at Fitz, _"Where are we?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Tuscany…"_

Olivia looked up in shock, " _As in Italy…"_

He nodded.

" _You flew us all the way to Italy for a weekend. Actually, five days. I spoke with Abby to make sure you didn't have anything scheduled since it was longer than you thought. Mom is coming in town to take care of the kids once they return from their weekend trip. Before you ask why. I know how much you love win, and with you living in California I know you have been to Napa Valley. I did some research, and Tuscany is considered one of the most romantic wine getaways so I thought why not. You deserve nothing but the best. I told you if you got me we that I would treat you like a queen. That wasn't lip service. You are my queen. I am not going to stop because I have you."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed him. He wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. She simply nodded, because she could not find the words to express how she was feel. She could, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She looked him in the eyes, _"I love you so much Fitz. I am in love with you."_

Fitz grinned, " _Good, because I am in love with you too. I love you just as much if not more."_

No more words were needed. The couple walked down to the waiting car that took them to the hotel.

They were escorted to their suite, and when they were escorted inside Olivia felt like she was in heaven. They were staying at the Borgo Santo Pieto hotel. Fitz arranged for them to stay in the La Casa dell' Unicorno.

It was a seclude garden suite. Olivia looked up and saw the most beautiful crystal-drop chandelier. She stepped outside to their own private garden.

Fitz walked over to Olivia, and she leaned into him. He kissed her hair, " _A penny for your thoughts…"_

" _I was just trying to think when is the last time a man has ever done anything like this for me, and I can't. My ex-fiancée would buy me expensive gifts or take me to expensive places, but they had no meaning. It was all about him being a show-off. Even the engagement ring. It was this huge rock, and it was beautiful but it wasn't me."_

She turned and looked at Fitz, _"I fell in love with you, because you see me. I love that you spoil me. It has taken some getting used to, but it is how you spoil me. Like when I was traveling, and you would arrange the spa days with Abby. Not only did I get to relax, but I also got to spend time with my best friend. When you send flowers just because, or call to make sure I have taken a moment for myself. Then you do things like this. Fly me away on a romantic getaway to enjoy something that I love. I know that sometimes I can be closed off, and hard to read. I am working on that, because you are different. You don't deserve that. I need you to know that I really love you. I really love the kids, and I want forever with you. I want to eventually adopt the kids, and I want kids with you. Two I think. I don't ever want to lose you."_

Fitz wiped the tears from her eyes, _"Those better be happy tears…"_

Olivia smiled _, "They are…"_

" _Good, because you and the kids are my world Olivia. There is no one else for me, and I know for some this seems fast. I don't care. I know that I got it right this time, and I am not going to let my mistakes with Mellie dictate my decisions when it comes to us. This time next year you are going to be my fiancée or my wife. I won't spare any expense on your ring, but I promise that it will be something that you will be proud to wear."_

" _I know and I can't wait."_

The next evening the couple were headed to dinner. Olivia was wearing a rose gold Oscar de la Renta Plisse Lame Flared Cocktail Dress. She paired it with a pair of rose gold lace embroidered Alyssa pumps.

Fitz smiled when she stepped into the living room. " _You look stunning honey…"_

" _Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself._

While Olivia was getting dressed she had no idea that dinner was being served in their private garden. The two servers that would be taking care of them had come in, and begun to set up their table.

Fitz had closed the curtain so she couldn't see outside.

When Fitz moved the curtain back so she could see where they would be having dinner she was overwhelmed. She had sat in the garden that moment, and she had never been more relaxed.

She was sitting out there when she called her family to let them know where she was. Even though she shouldn't have been surprised she was when they explained that they knew where she was. Fitz wanted them to know.

What Olivia didn't know was that wasn't the only conversation he had with her parent's and Harrison. He wasn't proposing this weekend, but he wasn't going to wait a long time to appease others. He asked for her hand in marriage, and they all happily said yes. Before the kids left he had also made sure that the kids were okay with him marrying Olivia. They not only approved, but asked their dad if they could help with the proposal. He readily agreed.

Olivia smiled, _"This is really beautiful and very romantic. I have been to Italy before, and I know how romantic it is here. To experience it is beyond anything I can ever explain."_

" _Seeing you smiling and happy is all that matters. Let's enjoy dinner babe."_

She nodded

The mood was set, and the couple enjoyed their romantic dinner. Dinner started with smoked chicken giblets. Their first course was asparagus risotto. For their main course, the chef served them roasted sea bass with green peas dolce forte. For dessert, they ate chocolate raste with black cherry and hazelnut. They enjoyed a bottle of 2009 Chateau Cheval Blanc.

The couple thanked the chef for such a wonderful mean, and the servers for taking good care of them. Fitz showed them out while Olivia changed, and then he changed as well. They decided they wanted to sit in the garden, and enjoy the rest of their wine.

Olivia relaxed in Fitz's arms. It felt even more comforting. For the first time, she understood what real love was. She understood how her mom and Abby felt. More importantly she understood why she waited. She tried to tell herself that love wasn't as important as her career, but in truth being in love made everything including her career that much better.

She was in her head so much that she didn't realize that Fitz pulled something out of his pocket. Olivia finally noticed the box and took it from him.

She asked, _"What's this?"_

" _A gift from the kids and I. We picked it out in California. I must admit that it was Karen's idea. She loves her locket so much, and she wanted you to have something that symbolized the three of us. We didn't want to get a locket. After some time, we think we found the perfect gift."_

Olivia opened the box, and she was immediately overwhelmed with the necklace that she was looking at.

They had selected an 18-carat gold diamond pendant necklace. The necklace featured three fancy colored diamonds. A two and a half carat brownish-greenish yellow heart shape, a one carat fancy yellow oval shape, and a 0.96 carat deep yellow heart shape. Each diamond is set within a halo of seventy-four pink round cut diamonds.

Olivia is just overwhelmed by its beauty.

She looks at Fitz, and she can see the love that he has for her.

He took the necklace out of her hands, and put it on her.

He kissed the back of her neck. He said, " _We decided on this necklace, because it is different and special just like you. The largest diamond pendant represents me, the middle one Jerry, and the smallest one Karen. We all mean something to you in a different way, and each of these pendants are different."_

" _I love it almost as much as I love the three of you."_

The couple shared a kiss.

Fitz pulled back, _"I want you so bad, and I know this sounds stupid, but I want our first time to be in our home in our bed."_

Olivia leaned into him, " _As much as I want you I agree. Being in your arms is enough. Besides it is not like we don't do other things. We have forever. I just want to enjoy us a little longer before we add that element in."_

" _Can we still sleep naked? I like feeling your skin."_

" _I would be upset if we didn't. This place is too romantic not to do somethings."_

Fitz laughed. He picked her up, and they headed to bed. They had not had sex, but you best believe that Fitz took care of his woman. As she fell asleep she couldn't imagine what sex would be like if his fingers and mouth provided her multiple orgasms.

The next day Fitz arranged for Olivia to have a spa day. He quickly realized this was her me time, and although they had not spent a lot of quality time together recently he still wanted her to have time to herself.

Before dating Fitz, she always enjoyed going to the spa, but since she began dating him she learned that he made it a special experience for her. He would research the spa to see if they offered anything that was special to the area.

Today was no different. She was starting out with an exotic Tuscan candle massage. The ritual massage used a specially designed candle. The candle burns at room temperature so that the warm aromatic, nutrient rich oils of avocado, coconut, and cocoa butter are dripped slowly onto the skin. It was a slow-paced massage that had her feeling like jello when it was all over with. She finished her day in the spa with a deep-cleansing facial, and a luxury manicure and pedicure.

The day before they were scheduled to leave they spent the day at the Castello Di Ama winery estate. Fitz arranged for them to take a guided tour of the winery. The tour allowed them to see the ageing cellars, the village of Ama, the 18th century Pianigiani and Ricucci villas as well as their historic gardens, and the art collections.

Next, the couple headed over to Castello di Ama. Olivia had to admit that she was in heaven. There were several wines that she tried, and thought she would enjoy. Here she could actually pair them with some simple authentic Tuscan dishes. Later on, in the day the couple headed to the terrace where they enjoyed a couple glasses of the prestigious wines.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand, " _Thank you for this trip. I not only got to spend quality time with you, but I was able to relax and have the best time. I can't wait to begin our life together."_

Fitz pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at her and said, " _And it's going to be great…"_

 **A/N-Check out my twitter account for pictures of the apartment, date dress, and pendant…**

 **Twitter account- kimberl17711667**


	9. New York, New York

It had been a month since they returned from Tuscany. Fitz sold his home to Abby & David. Olivia was excited that her best friend would be living close to them. It was almost like being in college again.

The move was seamless. She already had a plan in place should Fitz agree to the move. When she returned she packed up her home? She was going to put it on the market, but she had a better idea.

The week after she returned she asked Ethan out for lunch. Like Fitz she quickly learned that Ethan was like his mother. You could tell that he was Big Jerry's son physically, but mentally and emotionally he was all Marian.

Olivia had an early flight back to New York, because she promised to attend Karen's recital. She was also planning both kid's birthday parties, and she had some last-minute details to take care of for Karen's party.

Olivia said _, "I know you are wondering why I asked to meet you for lunch. I really wanted to spend some time getting to know you. The other is my home. I originally planned to put it on the market, but when I heard that you gave up your apartment to move in with your mom after she got sick I got another idea. I hope you don't mind, but while we were in Tuscany Fitz disclosed to me that your mom didn't have health coverage through her previous employer. You paid for her medical expenses when she had cancer. You are still paying for them which is why you and your mom are still in the home you grew up in, and it needs some major repairs. I had my home completed remodeled before I moved in it three years ago. I thought it would be the perfect home for you and your mom. He told me that you want to continue to live with her, because she still has some medical problems. The home is big enough that you can live there, but each of you have your own space."_

Ethan was in shock, _"Olivia that is a kind gesture. We are shopping for a new home, but I didn't tell mom about the bills. Not only would she feel guilty, but she would insist that she pay for the house."_

" _I know which is why I am not selling the home for what it is worth to you, but what I paid for it when I purchased it for."_

Olivia slid over the paperwork that she had drawn up. Ethan was shocked. He looked at Olivia, and knew she was serious.

He called his mom, and told her about Olivia's offer. He knew his mom wanted the house. He recalled her telling him how much she loved the house. It was split level, and didn't contain a whole bunch of steps. She also loved how Olivia decorated. It screamed class.

By the end of the conversation Olivia had sold her home to her future brother-in-law. It was a win-win. She knew the home would create more happy memories, and it was technically staying in the family.

The pair finished lunch.

On the way, out Olivia hugged Ethan. She pulled back _, "One last thing. Fitz & I had Huck to do some research. You are family. There is no way that you are going to be walking around struggling when we don't want for a thing. Your secret is safe with us, but you no longer have to pay your mom's medical bills. Your brother and I took care of it. Before you try to come up with a reason your brother said to tell you consider it a signing bonus."_

Five hours later she was back in New York. She turned her phone off airplane mode, and she called Fitz.

He answered, _"Hey honey you back?"_

" _Yes, I am in the car on the way to pick up Karen so she can get her hair done. Tonya is going to drop her dress off at the salon."_

" _Okay, well I am about to leave work in a few. I spoke with our moms, and they are out shopping. Your dad was going to take a nap."_

" _Okay. Karen is going to be so excited when she sees them tonight."_

" _I know baby. By the way I just got off the phone with Ethan…"_

Olivia laughed, _"Has the shock worn off?"_

" _Nope, he still couldn't believe you told him that we paid the bills off, and jumped in the car before he could say anything."_

" _Well he is a Grant. I knew he would try, and negotiate some payback. It was the right thing for us to do."_

" _It was and I am glad that you told me."_

" _Well, we are pulling up so I better let you go."_

" _Okay and Liv…"_

" _Yes…"_

" _I really love you. I didn't know this type of happiness exist, and the kids seem to be just as happy if not happier."_

" _That goes both ways. I love you too. See you later."_

Olivia hung up. As she waited for Karen she smiled at how much her life had changed. Russell insisted on relocating to New York as well. Olivia wouldn't approve it until she had dinner with his family. She loved how loyal her team was, but she didn't want to uproot Russell unless everyone was on board. Once his family assured her that they were okay she accepted. She gave him a raise, and she paid for his relocation expenses.

That was why people were loyal to her. She was just as loyal to them, and their families. Even though her fame rose she remained the same.

Russell looked big and scary on the outside, but was a big teddy bear on the inside especially when it came to the kids.

She loved her new role as mother. There was no other way to put it. Most days she was there to pick up the kids, and if she had business to handle then Russell took care of it.

Karen was excited when she opened the door and saw Olivia. She jumped in the car, and the pair shared a hug.

She looked at her, " _You made it back…"_

" _I promised you that I was going to be back for your recital. Nothing was more important."_

" _Thank you. Still getting used to having a mother figure that cares."_

" _I understand. Good thing I am not going anywhere."_

A short time later they pulled up to the salon and spa that they go to when they have their girl's day.

Olivia looked at Karen and could tell that she was confused.

" _Tonight, is your first recital, and I want it to be special. Your dad and I want you and your brother to know that everything you do is special and important to us. No matter what happens tonight know that we are proud of you, and we look forward to celebrating more of your accomplishments."_

" _Thanks Liv, I love you…"_

" _Love you too honey…"_

Karen got all dolled up for her recital. Tonya stopped by with her dress. They had selected a bright pink chiffon high-low dress. It was perfect on her especially after her hair was finished. They had decided to go with spiral curls.

The night was a success. Karen felt like she was on top of the world. She went from being bullied to having friends. Most importantly she had a mom. When their dad had sat them down, and discussed him marrying Olivia the kids also discussed with him that they wanted to see if Olivia would formally adopt them. They had a plan in place, and she hoped when the time came that Olivia would say yes.

After the recital Karen was excited to see her grandparents. Big Jerry was not a good parent or grandparent so while the kids loved Elizabeth and Maya they had an especially soft spot for Rowan. The truth was it ran both ways. They didn't care that their first grandchildren weren't some mushy babies. They knew they would get that in time. They enjoyed being Grandma Maya and Grandpa Eli to the kids. If it wasn't for the color of their skin you would never know these were not their biological grandchildren.

Karen was in Rowan's arms. He pulled back and looked at her, _"I am so proud of you. Not only did you play flawlessly you conquered your fear. I know it is scary to be in front of people, but what did Grandpa tell you."_

" _I am no longer invisible."_

" _That's right…."_

Olivia had to keep her emotions in check as she watched the interaction between her father and Karen. She could not have asked for a better dad. The same way he supported Karen he had done the same for her and her brother. He was always their biggest cheerleader, and it was special to watch him be that way with the kids.

Elizabeth had reserved the family a table at Ichabod's. Karen loved their food. The night was a success.

On the way, out the door Elizabeth pulled her son aside, _"Son, don't wait too long to completely take her off the market. I know that you know she is the one, but I don't want you to be scared to marry her."_

" _Trust me mom. I am not scared at all. It is being handled, and I assure you soon."_

" _Good…"_

A couple of weeks later it was Karen's 13th birthday. Fitz explained that the kids never had huge celebrations. During a therapy session, it was revealed why the kids were not big on celebrating their birthdays in the past. Jerry would pretend he didn't like parties because Mellie didn't want to put much effort into Karen's birthday, and he didn't think it was fair.

Mellie would instruct Karen to tell her dad that she was okay with dinner. She didn't have a lot friends so there was no need to have a party. Fitz would always spend a lot of money on their gifts since they didn't have parties. He told Olivia he wanted this year to be different, and she agreed.

Together they had discussed the themes for each of the kids, but she took over from there. She hired a planner, but to make sure that everything came together perfectly. She insisted on being hands on. It was important to her that the kids felt like the party was about them. Not just something they spent money on.

They started out the morning with a tradition of Fitz serving their favorite breakfast in bed. Karen loved pancakes, bacon, and fruit.

Luckily her birthday fell on a Saturday so she didn't have to rush and eat before getting ready for school.

When he sat the tray down he kissed her forehead, _"Happy Birthday Pumpkin!"_

" _Thanks daddy…"_

She looked around. He noticed she looked a little disappointed.

He asked, _"Do you not like the food?"_

" _No, it is great. I just thought that Liv would come in with you."_

Fitz smiled, " _Well she knew this was our tradition, and she didn't want to intrude."_

" _I know but we are family. You did it in the past, because you were the only parent that cared. Do you mind if it becomes a parent tradition?"_

" _I don't mind at all. Let me go get her."_

Olivia was in the office talking to the planner who was up at the pool getting everything set up. She saw Fitz standing at the door so she quickly finished the call.

After Olivia ended the call she looked at Fitz, _"Is everything okay?"_

He nodded, _"Karen would like the tradition to be with her parents. She is asking for you."_

Olivia chocked up when she heard parents. She had no words so she simply grabbed his hand, and they headed back to Karen's room where they enjoyed breakfast.

When Karen was taken to the pool for her party she was overwhelmed. She was excited to be thirteen, and she was even more excited that she would get to celebrate with a party. Now that she had real friends she knew she would enjoy herself.

Still nothing prepared her for the scene in front of her.

When she walked out on the pool deck her friends each had a pool bag. She was given hers, but it was monogrammed with her name and the date.

Inside the bag was a grass skirt, lei, a beach towel, monogrammed with today's date, sunscreen, and a camera.

The chairs around the pool had additional beach towels so the kids didn't have to use the one that was in their gift bag.

There was tiki torches and led lights around the pool so when the sun went down the party could continue. Inside of the pool were beach balls for the kids to play with.

Olivia was glad that they had an enclosed pool that allowed them to throw this party. It was barely spring, but she made sure that the water was warm for the kids. It felt like a perfect spring/summer day. The kids were having a blast especially Karen.

The D.J. had the kids dancing, and having the time of their lives.

Fitz could only smile. Olivia had kept him up to speed with what was going on with the party, but she handled all the details. It felt like a true luau.

As he looked at his daughter he smiled. Since the day of Mellie's sentencing Olivia had really stepped into her role as mom. Even when she was putting the final additions on her book she kept up with the kids. If they called needing something she stopped to help or listen.

Once she transitioned to New York she became more involved. Although the kids were teenagers they enjoyed Olivia picking them up, and when she couldn't Russell was there. He had four children. Two of them were teenagers, and they had become good friends with Karen and Jerry.

She was added to the kid's contact list, and even attended the last PTA meeting so Fitz could finish prepping for a trial.

He was glad that the ring was ready, because he knew that it was time to take the next step. He was ready. The funny thing was he thinks that the kids are even more ready.

The snack food matched the luau theme. They had tropical snack that included coconuts, macadamia nuts, and cashews. Fruit kabobs that included pineapples, mango, and bananas.

She knew that the kids wouldn't like authentic luau dishes so they decided to go with hot dogs, hamburgers, and pizza.

The party was a success. Karen had a blast partying with her friends and family. Olivia surprised her that night with a sleepover with her closest friends. The next day they had a brunch, and she was surprised to see both of her uncles and grandparents in town.

That night before Karen went to bed she hugged Fitz & Olivia for a long time. She thanked them for everything.

Later, that evening Olivia was walking by her room when she heard her on the phone with one of the girls who was quickly becoming her best friend.

" _Karen, your party was really cool. It was nice to actually go to a party that had more people our age, and it wasn't a meet and greet for the parents with the guise of a party for kids."_

" _That sounds like a horrible party."_

" _They are. When my grandmother was alive she used to force my dad to do it, but my mom saw how miserable we were. She demanded he choose, and he finally stood up to my grandma. They didn't speak for a while, but she eventually gave in."_

" _When I lived in California with my biological mother we didn't celebrate much. My life here with my dad and Liv is totally different in the best way."_

" _Is it weird living with Olivia?"_

" _Honestly, no it isn't. For so long her books were what kept me going when things were dark. I knew the character wasn't real, but what she was dealing was real life stuff. I would tell myself if she could do it then so could I."_

" _Do you want her to become your new mom?"_

Olivia's breath hitched. She knew she was easdropping, but she couldn't move her feet. She knew the kid's actions reflected that they were okay with her, but she knew that Karen would be completely honest with her friend. She needed to know that she wasn't giving her lip service, and that what they were building was real.

Karen said, " _I feel like she is already my mom. She has done more for me in a year that my biological mother did my entire life. She loves my dad, but she loves Jerry & I too. I don't want her to just be my stepmom. I hope that one day she will adopt us. Although I don't call her mom she really is my mom, and I am more than okay with that."_

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling, and she quickly walked away. What little piece of her that was scared that this wasn't real melted away for her in that moment.

Less than a month later it was Jerry's birthday. She quickly learned that in addition to video games and tech stuff that he enjoyed laser tag. They decided to give him the ultimate laser tag birthday party.

Like Karen's party each guest was given a gift bag. Inside of the bag were laser tag lights, a laser pointer, and glow sticks.

Jerry loved candy so she had a candy bar set up with monogrammed bags. She knew that everyone would be playing in the laser arena so she didn't create a menu. Jerry loved pizza so she served pizza, Gatorade, and sodas which everyone loved.

The theme was simply, but Olivia made sure that Jerry could enjoy his day which is why they rented out the area for the whole day. They didn't want him to have to share. In addition to laser tag there was also an arcade there.

Olivia was sitting in a corner curled up in Fitz's side. She was tired. She had some meetings related to her new book, and a couple of appearances that she was booked for.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"When we get home you are going straight to bed."_

" _You have no complaints from me, but I would do it all over again to see their faces. It has been hectic making sure their parties went off without a hitch while trying to handle business, but that is what a good parent does. You have been running around crazy too mister…."_

" _A little, but you were super mom. I look like a slacker…"_

" _Never…"_

Another happy side effect of the kid's party was getting to know the parents of their children's friend. Especially Olivia since she wanted to be involved in all aspects of their lives.

Olivia loved the fact that they treated her like a normal person. To them she wasn't Olivia Pope the author. She was Olivia Pope the mother of Karen and Jerry. They wanted to make sure that their children were well cared for when they were with them, and vice versa. She had made friends at both parties.

She was learning to balance her personal and professional life. Luckily, she had a great team who was willing to work with her as she transitioned. She had made it clear that she wasn't giving up her career, but her priorities had changed. She was now more than an author, and she wanted to make sure that her team understood and accepted that. She was polite but firm when she told her team that if anyone didn't understand that she would accept their resignation with no hard feelings. No one left the room.

Jerry quickly became friends with a boy named Logan. He was black. Olivia learned that he went to the private school on a scholarship. His father was a single parent, and the kids bullied him. Jerry took up for him one day during lunch, and they had been inseparable ever since.

Olivia saw them walking over with whom she presumed was his dad.

Fitz & Olivia stood up to greet him.

Olivia smiled at Logan and hugged him when he got in front of her _, "You having fun?"_

" _Yes ma'am"_

" _Good..."_

Jerry said, " _This is Logan's father. Marcus, I wanted you to meet my parents. Fitz and Olivia."_

Olivia's breath hitched. It was unnoticeable to most, but not to Fitz. He inwardly smiled every time the kids introduced them proudly as their parents. It was the small things that mattered.

After the introductions Olivia offered for Marcus to hang out with them while the kids were still playing.

Marcus said, _"I can't stay long. The reason I came early is that I have to go into work tonight so I needed to pick up Logan early so I could drop him off to my sister's house."_

Olivia could see that Logan was sad he would have to leave early.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing.

Fitz said _, "Logan can stay with us tonight. We can stop by the house on the way home for him to grab somethings."_

" _Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden, and I hate that I need to pick him up. My boss has assigned me a project, and I really need it go well so I can get this promotion."_

Olivia applauded him. No one ever talked about good fathers especially black fathers who did what they were supposed to do.

Olivia said, _"We insist. Logan told me that your mother has been sick recently, and your sister has been taking care of her."_

" _He nodded. I do what I can, but with my work schedule it is difficult. She works from home so her schedule is more flexible than mines. She has always helped me with Logan, but with my mom being sick it is too much although she would never admit it to me."_

Fitz said, " _Well that is what families do. They take care of each other no matter what."_

Marcus nodded

" _We will handle Logan, and he is more than welcome to stay with us anytime. My schedule is flexible as well."_

" _I appreciate it. I know that Logan is at your house a lot with my sister living close by."_

Fitz said, _"He is and he is welcomed. He is not a bother."_

" _Thanks, I appreciate it. I really appreciate Jerry. I was about to pull my son out the school. My sister did the research. Academically they are a great school. The teachers are great. It is just kids can be so cruel, and I didn't think it was worth it. Jerry being there for him that day changed him. He is happy now."_

The couple smiled. Fitz said, _"Well, I am glad it worked out. Logan is a great young man, and we enjoy having him around. You raised him well. Olivia and I really hope you get that promotion. We will do whatever we can to help."_

" _Thanks, I appreciate that."_

Olivia looked at Fitz, " _I think we are getting this parent thing down. You are a wonderful dad. The kids couldn't have asked for a better one."_

He looked at her _, "I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I didn't listen the first time around, but when God blessed you with me I refused to make the same mistake twice. I love you so much."_

Olivia still wasn't used to how open and honest Fitz was when it came to his feelings. She loved it, and made her feel cherished.

" _I love you too. So much. We are in this together."_

Fitz nodded _, "Yep, and it is going to be great…"_


	10. A Magical Family Vacation

The kids were out of school for the summer. Fitz & Olivia had informed them a couple of months ago they were taking their first family vacation together. They agreed that they wanted to take a tropical vacation. After some research, they decided on Aruba.

They were leaving the next morning so Fitz was in the office early to tie up a few loose ends so that he could unplug. Olivia had already announced to her fans that she was taking some time to recharge, and she had deactivated her notifications.

Ethan was in town to handle the office. He fit right in and everyone loved him. They joked that he was a miniature version of him.

They had been going over case files all morning. They were about to stop for lunch when Ethan decided to bring up an issue going on in the California office.

He said, _"Hal has been calling Andrew & I for the last couple of weeks. He is wondering when he is going to get another case. He sounded desperate."_

Fitz laughed _, "He wasn't desperate when he was sleeping with my ex-wife. Taking my money to do God knows what with."_

" _I agree. How do you want us to handle it?"_

" _Well if all goes well when we come back from vacation we will headed out there to celebrate. Have Lauren to call him, and put him on my calendar when I am out there. I can knock two birds out with one stone. I know that you and Andrew can and would handle him, but he is my problem."_

" _No problem brother."_

" _Thanks man…"_

" _Anytime, and I have no doubt we will be celebrating."_

Fitz smiled…

When Fitz arrived home he expected chaos, but was surprised how quiet it was. He looked around, and couldn't find Olivia or the kids. He had talked to her earlier, and she said they weren't going anywhere. He decided to head to their room and change. They might have decided to go for a swim or play tennis.

He walked into his room, and he stopped at the scene before him. Olivia was in the middle of the bed. Her hair in its natural state. The kids on each side of her. They were watching a movie, but now the movie was watching them.

He took a couple of pictures before covering them up. He grabbed a change of clothes, and decided to use the guest bathroom to shower.

Once he got out of the shower he noticed that all the bags were packed. He had a special bag that he had locked away. He headed to his office, and made sure that everything was there. He wasn't nervous. This is what he and the kids wanted. Deep down he felt she wanted the same thing. He just wanted it to be perfect.

He put everything up. He didn't want to worry about cleaning up so he decided they would order out when everyone woke up.

He was relaxing in the family room watching the news one minute, and the next he is being waken up when Olivia climbs in his lap.

He pulls her closer, _"What time is it?"_

" _Almost eight o'clock…"_

" _Wow, I didn't mean to fall asleep."_

" _You were tired. You have been going non-stop."_

" _True, I figured we could order something so we don't have to worry about cleaning the kitchen."_

" _I agree. How about Chinese?"_

" _Sounds good. Do we need to pack anything else?"_

" _Nope, I handled everything. All you need to do is pack your toiletry bag."_

The next morning the family was on the jet headed to Aruba. At first, they were going to stay in a resort, but Olivia decided to get a house. She was known internationally, and although she might get stopped here and there at least in a house they wouldn't be bothered.

When they pulled up to the house the kids were excited. Fitz just felt any remaining tension leave his body.

The villa was on the north coast of Aruba. It was four bedrooms and four baths. It overlooked the first fairway of a golf course. She knew that would make Fitz happy.

Their master suite featured a rooftop patio, and had views of the Caribbean Sea.

Olivia wanted to cook while they were on vacation. She and Karen also enjoyed baking so she loved that the house had an open concept kitchen for them to enjoy, and it also had a breakfast bar. There was a dining area for them to enjoy their meals.

Olivia looked at the kids, _"Do you like the house guys?"_

Karen and Jerry went over to her, " _We love it…"_

Jerry kissed her cheek _, "I am just happy to be vacationing with my family. Can we change and head to the pool?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Do you want me to fix lunch first?"_

Fitz said _, "How about I make us some sandwiches, and we can take them outside for when we get hungry. Tonight, I will fire up the grill."_

Karen and Olivia cheered. Both loved when Fitz cooked out on the grill.

They enjoyed an afternoon by the pool. They checked in with their families to let them know they made it to Aruba safely.

That night the couple were lying in bed after making love. The master suite was on a level by itself. They had left the patio door opened, and the sea was their back-ground music.

Olivia's mind went back to the first time they made love. It was a couple of weeks after they moved into their new home. The kids were away, and all Olivia could say was that it was worth the wait.

She didn't think that she could fall for Fitz anymore until they made love the first time. It was beyond magical. He did things to her body that she didn't know it could do. He was such a giving lover.

Tonight, had been no exception. Her body was like jello when he took control. He was a different man in the bedroom. He was dominant and controlling in the best way possible, and she had no problem relinquishing control to him. Even when he was rough with her she could feel his love. She was no whore with a black book of men that she had slept with, but she had slept with a handful of men. Obviously some good and some bad, but she now realized that Fitz was not only the best he made sure whether they were making love, having a quickie, or a straight-out fuck fest that she knew that he loved her. That he would never purposely hurt her.

Now as she lay here with the kids on the next level all she could think about was being married to the man lying beside her. She would eventually adopt the kids, and she hoped not too much in the distant future that she would add to their family.

Fitz kissed her shoulder, _"You okay?"_

" _More than okay…"_

" _Something is on your mind."_

" _Just thinking about how much my life has changed. I didn't realize how much I had given up on this life that I am living."_

" _Is that all?"_

" _Truthfully?"_

" _Always…"_

She turned and faced him _, "Don't take this as me pressuring you, because I am not."_

He nodded

" _I was just thinking about the future."_

" _What does the future look like to you?"_

" _Us married, me eventually adopting the kids, us having more kids. At least two I hope, and us leaving the apartment for family, and buying a big home to raise our family in."_

She is afraid to look at Fitz now that she has said everything aloud. What if she scared him? What if he doesn't feel the same way, and he now feels pressure to get there.

Fitz waited patiently for Olivia to look at him. He knew she was scared. She had been vulnerable in the past, and she was rewarded by being hurt. They both had, and time together had allowed them to heal those wounds. There were still times that they felt insecure, and Fitz understood this was one of those times. She was afraid they weren't on the same path, but the truth was they were. Soon he would be proving it to her.

She finally found the courage to look at him, and her heart burst with what she saw. Fitz's face was calm and serene. More importantly he was happy, and she knew in that moment that he wanted the same things. Now she just had to be patient and wait for it to happen.

He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Making sure that he didn't crush her. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

He never took his eyes off her as he slid back inside her. She was warm and tight and all his, and until he could carry out his plans he would show her.

She closed her eyes for a moment overwhelmed.

When she opened her eyes again he said, " _I assure you we are on the same page."_

He spent the next couple of hours worshipping her body. For the first time, she found herself almost about to tap out. She didn't think she could handle much more. Finally, he showed mercy on her, and gave her one last earth shattering orgasm.

Neither said a word as they tried to regulate their breathing. Fitz simply pulled her closer to him, and within minutes the couple was out.

The next couple of days the family explored all that Aruba had to offer. They spent a day at Eagle Beach. The water went from sapphire to turquoise to aquamarine. They had taken lots of pictures, and an older couple was gracious enough to stop, and take pictures of the four of them.

They sent it to their family and friends who had never seen the couple or the children happier than they were.

As a family, they also went scuba diving together, went on an adventure using off-road safaris, and toured several attractions.

Olivia & Karen had spent some time at the butterfly farm. They had sent Fitz a selfie of the two of them, and he felt complete in that moment. While they were at the farm he had taken Jerry out for a round of golf. He didn't expect for Jerry to enjoy it, but found that not only did he enjoy it but was pretty good especially after taking his father's advice.

Another evening they relaxed by the pool before Fitz fired up the grill. While Fitz & Jerry cooked the meat, the ladies were in the kitchen fixing the sides. They also decided to bake a cake for dessert.

After dinner Olivia & Karen decided to relax and read. Harrison had bought Jerry a new game, and he brought it along with him. He enjoyed his time with his dad, but he wanted to spend some time with Liv. It was weird that he was a teenage boy, and he craved her love and attention.

Olivia looked up and saw him, _"You okay Jerry?"_

" _I'm okay. I know that you are reading…"_

" _I am, but I can read anytime. What's up?"_

" _Uncle Harry bought me a game, and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me."_

Olivia jumped up, _"I am game. Let's go…"_

They headed to the family room to play. Olivia checked on Fitz. He said he was getting a migraine. She made sure that he took his medicine. He had fallen asleep on the chaise in their room. She pulled a throw over him before closing the door.

When she got down to the family room Jerry had set up the game. They played for a while, and laughed at each other.

They finally decided to take a break so Olivia could go check on Fitz. Before she left the room, Jerry grabbed her hand, _"I am really glad that dad has you. I am glad that we have you. I know it is not cool for some teenagers to be around their parents, but I love having you in my life. Even when you have put me back in line; I know that you love me."_

Olivia went back and sat beside him. It was the only time when she didn't have to look down at him. Olivia said, _"I have tried to put myself in your shoes, and I can't. I have never and will never live the life you did. I have never told you, but I am proud of the young man you are. You are just like your dad, and you did what he would have wanted you to do. You protected yourself until you could ensure you could get Karen out unharmed. I know how much both of you gave up, but you never gave up on each other. Your dad and I have no intentions of giving up on each other and that means I can never give up on you. I don't know how to live a life without you three in it, and I don't want to. I only want us to grow together as a family, and I know that when the time comes and your dad and I decide we want to expand the family that you and Karen will love them, cherish them, and protect them. I also want you to know that I will always love you, cherish you, and protect you. Regardless of any laws or papers I consider you my son. Karen is my daughter, and I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away."_

Jerry didn't realize he had tears falling until Olivia wiped his face. She held him as he cried. She could tell that he was thinking about everything, and he crumbled. He no longer felt the need to be the strong one.

Fitz walked in the room. He had heard the last of Olivia's speech. They both had discussed Jerry's always putting up a brave face. He had not shed a lot of tears, but they knew the day would come.

Fitz sat down and pulled Olivia into his arms and Jerry stayed in hers. They allowed him to cry, and he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Karen came in to check on her brother. They assured her he was fine. He was just a little sad over everything that happened, and just needed a moment to release. Fitz pulled Karen into his arms, and the four of them remained that way for hours. They were happy. By the time they went to bed it felt like any remaining control Mellie had was gone.

The next morning the girls headed to the spa. The couple had plans for a romantic dinner. Although they were staying in a private villa it was part of a large resort, and the kids were going to a teen outing that night.

Fitz arranged for the to get a tropical body scrub, clay body wrap, full body massage, European cleansing facial, manicure, and pedicure. They also enjoyed lunch by the beach.

During their lunch Olivia asked Karen if she was enjoying herself.

Karen smiled at her, " _I am having the best time ever. Dad used to take us places, but it wasn't as fun because we used to always try to avoid Mellie. He even resorted to it just being the three of us, but she would annoy dad so much that it was hard for him to enjoy himself. It is nice to see him relaxed."_

" _I think he feels the same way about you guys."_

Karen nodded, " _When your book is released will you be gone a lot?"_

She could see the sadness in Karen's eyes as she asked her.

Olivia looked at her, _"Of course I will have to travel, but I promise you that I will do my job without sacrificing my family. I won't promise that I will make it to everything, but I promise you that I won't miss anything important unless it is out of my control."_

" _I understand…"_

After an afternoon nap, everyone was getting dressed for their evening. Fitz saw the kids off while Olivia finished getting dressed.

A short time later she walked out to meet Fitz. When they were packing he informed her to pack a gown, because he planned a special evening just for the two of them.

Erin had come through for her. She was wearing a dark navy combo Brea lace gown. The textured lace was light and sexy, and the tonal florals in the gown screamed romance. The plunging neckline was sexy, and she knew Fitz would love it.

Fitz walked over and kissed her forehead so that he wouldn't mess up her makeup. " _You look absolutely stunning baby!"_

" _Thank you. You look handsome yourself."_

When they stepped outside the villa she was shocked to find a horse drawn carriage waiting for them.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He shrugged, " _I remembered when we rode the one in New York you said you enjoyed it, and you would feel like a queen if you got to ride one that had a white horse. You would feel like you were being swept off your feet. This is me sweeping you off your feet."_

Olivia was speechless. They had ridden the horse very early on. It was just when they had begun to date, and she couldn't believe he remembered her telling him this.

He helped her into the carriage. She leaned into him and said, " _Thank you, but you have already swept me off my feet."_

" _Not yet, but I hope by the end of the night we will agree."_

A short time later they arrived at the beach. She should have known that he would never arrange for them to have dinner in a restaurant. He went above and beyond. He arranged for them to have a romantic dinner at the beach.

Their table was under a white tent, and there were flowers all around the tent. As they got closer she noticed that by each chair there was a heart made of flowers, and a larger heart made from flowers was on the outside of the tent.

A server walked over and handed the couple a glass of champagne, and advised them that their appetizer was ready.

Fitz had hired a private chef and servers for their dinner. He helped her sit down, and shortly after they were being served with Caribbean shrimp cocktail.

The couple enjoyed the appetizer. Neither said very much. They were both enjoying just being in each other's presence, and the ambience of being in such a romantic setting with each other.

A short time later the server returned with their mixed green salad and onion soup.

Olivia smiled knowing that he selected some of her favorite dishes.

She was still too overwhelmed to put into words how she felt. It was like the dinner was just an appetizer of things to come.

The chef brought their meal out and introduced himself.

Fitz requested that he fixed them beef kabobs with sautéed baby spinach and sweet potato casserole.

They thanked the chef for everything.

Once he left Olivia looked up at him and smiled, " _You know I am a goner already."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, _"I know, but that doesn't stop me from treating you like the queen you are. I just love you so much, and I didn't realize that I could be this happy. I thought I would have to compromise."_

Olivia rubbed his hand, " _I know which is why I love you so much. I hit the jackpot the day I met you. I got everything I ever asked for and more. I love you so much Fitz!"_

" _I love you too Livvie…"_

For dessert, the couple shared a crème brulee with floating islands.

Olivia sat back in her chair, _"I am stuffed. Thank you for arranging such a wonderful and romantic dinner. Have the kids checked in with you?"_

Fitz laughed at her.

She looked at him smirking, " _What?"_

" _Nothing, you are such the mom."_

Olivia shook her head realizing why he was laughing. She turned her head a little, _"Sorry, I am ruining things, aren't I?"_

Fitz pulled her into his lap _, "Absolutely not. I love the fact that you love them that much. It is another reason I am so in love with you. I know that you would do anything for them."_

" _You damn Skippy"_

They finished their dessert. The server came over and let Fitz know everything was ready.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He simply took her hand, and walked her to the large heart outside of the tent.

He stood behind her _, "Everyday with you has been a dream come true. We have created some wonderful memories, and we have a life time to create more. Before we head back I have one last surprise for you."_

Before she can say anything, the sky lights up. She immediately lights up. She loves firework shows. She quickly realizes that this wasn't a show that the resort put on, but one that was just for her. The first part of the show was using her favorite colors, and that made her curious. Next, the show had a romantic theme. It was a lot of hearts which she had to admit were cool. She never turned and looked at Fitz. She was concentrating on the show. The finale of the show was everything. The sky lit up and say _ **, "I love you Olivia…"**_

She finally turned around to thank him, and was shocked at what she found.

She found Fitz on one knee with a box. If that wasn't shocking enough she was shocked to see the kids now standing on each side of him with signs that said, " _ **Will you marry us?"**_

Olivia was in shock. She had no idea that one of the servers was a photographer/videographer hired to capture the moment.

Fitz said, _"I told you the other night we were on the same page. The kids and I have been preparing for this night for months. God placed you in our lives for a reason, and I never want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the kids want you to be more than their step mom. They are ready for you to officially adopt them. I love you so much. We love you so much. Please do us the honor by agreeing to marry me, and officially make us a family."_

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was waiting on this moment, and wasn't prepared. She never expected such a grand gesture. You read about fairytale proposals, and wonder what yours would be like. She even had friends who had some spectacular proposals, but this felt epic.

She finally composed herself to answer them, _"I absolutely will marry the three of you. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Fitz stood up and pulled Olivia in his arms. The couple shared a quick by passionate kiss.

He finally put her down and slid the ring on her finger.

Fitz remembered when she said that her ex-fiancée picked an expensive ring, but it wasn't her at all. He made sure to select something that was high quality, but also be something that she would not only want to wear but be proud to wear.

For that reason, he finally asked for his grandmother's ring. One that he never considered giving to Mellie. His mother was honored to give him the heirloom. He got it cleaned, and added some more diamonds. He loved the finish product, and as he slipped the ring on her finger he could tell she was happy as well.

The vintage ring was 10.75 carats with yellow and white diamonds. The yellow oval diamond was a little over eight carats. Smaller yellow diamonds surrounded it. The band of the ring featured a little over two carats of half-moon and round diamonds.

Once he slid the ring on the kids came over and engulfed her in a hug.

She asked the kids, " _Did you guys not go to your outing?"_

Jerry nodded _, "We did, but dad had the photographer to text us when it was time for us to make our way over here."_

" _Photographer?"_

Olivia looked up and saw one of their servers had a camera in her hand, and there was another camera that she could only assume was recording everything.

She could only shake her head. She would have never suspected the server.

Karen asked, _"You really are going to sign the papers to adopt us."_

Olivia looked her in the eyes, _"As soon as your dad draws them up."_

Jerry said, " _He already did. Months ago. After he talked with Grandpa to get his permission he came home and talked to us. We told him that day that not only were we okay with him asking to marry you, but we wanted you to adopt us if you wanted to."_

" _I want to honey. More than anything else in this world. I told you this last night."_

Karen asked _, "Can we call you mom now? That is what you really are to us, and it feels weird to call you Liv or Olivia now."_

Jerry agreed.

" _If that is what you want, and your dad is okay with it."_

He grabbed his fiancée's hand _, "Livvie, you are their mom for all intents and purposes. The paperwork just makes it legal, and assures us that legally everyone else understands that they are your children."_

" _Okay then mom it is…"_

The three shared another long hug before the photographer came over, and grabbed a couple more shots of the newly engaged couple and the kids.

When they made it back to the villa Fitz helped Olivia out the car. The kids stayed inside.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"One of our family's friends has a villa here in Aruba. They spend most of their summer here every year, because they also own a business here. The kids asked ahead of time could they spend a night with them to catch up. The kids have been with them for the outing, and are going to stay the night with them. They want to have dinner with all of us tomorrow evening at their house. I told them I would discuss it with you once we got through tonight."_

Olivia nodded. She told the kids to let the couple know they would be happy to have dinner with the family. After saying goodbye to the kids, the couple headed inside.

As soon as the door closed Olivia was in Fitz's arms. She began to grind against him. She could feel what she was doing to him.

Fitz said, _"You are messing up my plans. I was going to light some candles and continue to romance you."_

Olivia pulled back after Fitz put her down. She turned around, and Fitz knew she wanted him to unzip her.

When the gown fell she was wearing a navy-blue lace strapless bra and thongs.

She walked over to him, _"You are my fiancée. Tonight, has been perfect from beginning to end, and you will have a lifetime to romance me. What I want; no what I need is for you to pick me up, and take me on our balcony. I want use to use the water as our soundtrack as you make love to me for the first time as your fiancée. I promise on our honeymoon you can be as romantic as you want, and I won't say a word._

Fitz picks her back up _, "Your wish is my command."_

It took them a few minutes to make it to their room. They were too busy kissing each other, and their tongues were dueling for control.

He sat her down long enough to get rid of his clothes before he pulled her back on top of him. He was never a big kisser until he met Olivia. When they kissed they conveyed so much without ever speaking?

Tonight, he wanted more. He threw one leg over his shoulder, and blew on her clit.

When she looked him in the eyes she knew tonight he was going to take her to new heights, and she could only hope that she could withstand the wonderful assault that he was about to inflict.

Even when she knew it was coming she still wasn't prepared when his tongue plunged into her wetness. Her whole body shivered in delight. She couldn't keep up as he used his fingers and tongue to give her the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

Before Fitz she was quiet in the bedroom, but she found that with him she couldn't contain the sounds that escaped her. She didn't want to, but tonight she was making sounds even she was unsure where they came from.

Fitz didn't care. He loved it, and wanted to hear more. He heard her gasp as another orgasm came over, and then it was something between a throaty moan and groan that escaped her lips.

He could feast on her all night, but he wanted more. He could tell she wanted more.

Olivia's head was thrown back as she tried to catch her breath.

Fitz begins to make his way up her body. Kissing every inch of her. She was putty in his hands, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

When they were finally facing again both of them took a moment just to take each other in.

She caressed his cheek, " _I can't wait to marry you."_

" _Ditto baby. Ditto…"_

" _Make love to me…"_

He slid inside of her with one thrust. They never took their eyes off one another. They had all night to celebrate, and that is exactly what they did.

The sun was coming up when they finally drifted off to sleep. Olivia looked at her engagement ring once more before her eyes closed. She finally had the life she dreamed about with the man she loved, and she didn't have to settle.

 **A/N-I hope that you enjoyed this installment. Check out my Twitter account kimberl17711667 for pictures related to the chapters.**

 **Next update you will see Fitz deal with Hal and his father plus more fluffy stuff as the couple prepares to head to the alter. What kind of wedding do you see them having? I already have an idea, but I love to hear your thoughts. As always if I use any of them I will give you a shout out.**


	11. The Celebration Begins

Three weeks after the family returned from Aruba they were headed to California to celebrate. Olivia found out that Fitz & the kids did not tell anyone that they were asking Olivia to officially adopt them.

They were going to be celebrating a lot more than the couple's engagement. When Fitz asked for permission to marry Olivia the mom's called a planner the next day. Elizabeth put no effort in Fitz's marriage to Mellie. That was all Big Jerry. The only reason she showed up is because she knew it would hurt her son, but this time around she wanted to celebrate every moment not only with her son but Olivia.

Rowan & Maya were happy to finally celebrate their daughter finding love. Not just any love but devastating, life changing, extraordinary love that they knew would last a life time.

The parents made it clear that even though they could afford to pay for their wedding it had already been decided that the parents would be paying. They thought about arguing with their parents, but when they looked at their faces especially Olivia she knew she couldn't take that moment away from them.

Fitz was grateful that Lauren scheduled for him to meet with Hal before the engagement party. He wanted to get this over with.

The day after they arrived in California he rolled over in bed expecting to find his fiancée. He was surprised to find her side of the bed empty, and the sheets were cold. With her schedule being so light, and the kids out of school she would normally sleep in.

After showering and getting dressed for work he headed downstairs. As he got to the bottom step the scent of breakfast hit his nose. He loved Olivia's cooking.

He learned that she and Harrison did have a nanny. It was her godmother. She gushed about it being the best of both worlds. She had a caretaker, but she was also like her mom. She was the one who encouraged Olivia to write. Every year for her birthday she bought her a new journal. She also taught her how to cook. She told Olivia no matter how much money you have a man loves a woman who can cook him a homecooked meal made from love.

Fitz had to admit that every meal felt like love. He made it to the kitchen and smiled at the sight before him. Olivia was handing plates to the kids who were at the breakfast nook. They were already dressed so it looked like they had plans.

She looked up and saw Fitz. He walked over to her and gave her a quick but passionate kiss, " _Morning honey…"_

" _Morning, how are you this morning?"_

" _Good, how about you?"_

" _Same…"_

She told him to sit down while she fixed their plates. He went over and greeted the kids. Olivia joined them, and they enjoyed breakfast together.

Fitz was surprised to learn this his mother called, and told her that she was friends with one of the top wedding planners. They had discussed what they wanted their wedding to look like, and she wanted to meet with the woman to see if she felt comfortable with her.

Fitz was happy not only to be marrying Olivia, but the fact that with this wedding his mom was involved. He understood why she wasn't involved with his wedding to Mellie. He just wanted her there on that day, and even though he could tell she was unhappy she was there for him.

This time around was so different. He told Olivia he wanted to be involved with the process, but it was her wedding so he wanted her to choose the planner that she felt would make her vision a reality.

Olivia asked, _"Are you okay with me meeting the planner?"_

He nodded, _"I want you to be happy with whomever we work we. This is your day."_

" _No, it is our day. I want you to be just as happy with our wedding as I am."_

" _If it ends with you being down the aisle, and you walk back with me as Mrs. Grant then I am all good."_

Olivia laughed, _"Well, I promise you that is going to happen."_

" _Good, where are the kids going while you are at your appointment?"_

She looked at the kids, _"They are going with me."_

Fitz looked at the three of them in shock.

Olivia was not sure how to take his reaction.

She said, _"I want this wedding to be about all four of us. I am not just marrying you, and I need the planner to understand that. I want a nice elegant wedding, but I don't want it to be stuffy and uptight. I figured the kids could balance things out. Afterwards, I planned to have lunch with our moms."_

Fitz grabbed her hand _, "Well, I am jealous. Sounds like you guys are having all the fun."_

Jerry looked at his dad, _"I was talking to mom. We were wondering once you are done with work maybe we could go to Disneyland for the day."_

The kids had only gone one, and Mellie ruined the experience for them that they never wanted to go back again. He knew this was big that the kids were ready to make new memories.

Fitz looked at his son, _"How about we stay for a couple of days that way we don't have to rush. I hear your mom loves Disneyland?"_

The kids looked at Olivia, and realized that they were learning something new about Olivia. It was something else for the family to look forward to.

Fitz made it to the office. He was proud of the work that he did with Andrew. Both had grown up privileged, but they put in the work. They could have accepted handouts, but they built their business from the ground up. With Ethan as part of the equation they were even more efficient. The staff loved Ethan. He really was a younger version of Fitz.

He spent some time catching up with the staff before he was notified that Hal was in the office. He made his way back to his office to meet with him.

Hal stood up when Fitz walked in the office. After greeting him Fitz sat down at his desk.

Hal looked at his godson _, "I read that congratulations are in order. Your mom put a page announcement in the paper."_

Fitz simply nodded.

Hal could cut the tension with a knife.

" _Fitz, I know that actions speak louder than words, but I do want to apologize again for getting into bed with Mellie. I know that there are no words that can make what I did any better so I won't try. I just hope that time and my actions can heal some of the wounds."_

" _I am not sure what wounds you are referring to Uncle Hal. See I meant what I said the last time we spoke. I forgive you. I am not mad at you. The truth of the matter is you got played. You were nothing more than a pawn in her game. She used you, and if she hadn't been caught she would have thrown you aside when she was done with you. I find it interesting that you really thought there was a chance for us to be happy together again. Me forgiving you instead of cutting your balls off is so I could be whole for my children. Make no mistake I don't give a damn that you slept with Mellie, but I care that your reckless actions prevented me from getting the information sooner causing my children to suffer longer than necessary had you done your job."_

Hal tried to speak, but Fitz put up his hand.

" _Did you not think that I would get suspicious that you had been patiently waiting for a case until recently? I guess you were hoping that I was too busy to notice. Well when you see my dad, and I know it will be soon since he is blackmailing you to get information on me, my fiancée, her mom, and my mom tell him that I am not as gullible as he would like to think. The problem is Uncle Hal that you got into bed with the devils, and now you can't get out. I give you credit. You didn't want to do the job, but once again you agreed to get in bed with the devil. Had you been honest with me and trusted me I could and would have helped you. Big Jerry wants you to believe that he has friends in high places, but the truth is he has friends in corners. I on the other hand have friends in high places, and I plan to use them to show who really is boss. If I haven't been clear your contract with my firms have been terminated, and I suspect you will be receiving phone calls terminating your contracts with other firms. My new guy is better, more efficient, discrete, and cheaper."_

Hal jumped up and practically ran out the office. He knew that his life was ruined. He had no choice, but to take the money he saved up and leave town. Luckily, he still had his pension, and he was smart to save up his money.

Huck walked into the office. _"Did you want me to freeze his money?"_

Fitz shook his head, _'No, let him keep it. He is going to suffer enough. We are taking away something he loves. The big fish is my father, and I suspect that he will show his face soon. He is going to wait for a while. He is going to strike when he thinks that he has the upper hand. The great thing about my dad is that he is old dog that has never learned new tricks. He is going to call his old friend Cyrus, and Cyrus will call his guy Charlie who you already know."_

Huck nodded, _"I'll stay on top of it."_

" _Thanks, I just need to make sure that my kids and Olivia are protected. When he shows up he wants her to be around. He is going to try and intimidate her. I just need to be ready."_

" _You will be. Thanks for getting me those additional contracts. I am happy that Maya is working less. She deserves it, but the extra income will ensure my son's future."_

" _Good, I know that you are loyal to Maya. I talked with her before I made the calls. I don't want to cross the line. She has done too much for me, and she is also my future mother-in-law."_

" _Promise me you will take care of Liv. My gut knows you will, but man to man I just need to hear it. Olivia was my first and only friend in high school. She forced me to attend college, and helped me with all my paperwork. My mom passed when I was young, and my dad never recovered. He eventually drank himself to death. Olivia looked out for me, and when she introduced me to her family over the holidays during our freshman year in college they took me in. They are my family."_

" _I know and I promise to cherish her. She is my everything. Olivia and the kids are my reason for getting up in the morning. I know they consider you family, and so do I which is why I wanted to ensure that your business continues to be successful as Maya reduces her work load and eventually retires. I made sure that I set you up with firms including ours that I know will be around for years to come. It ensures you a steady income until you are ready to retire."_

" _Thanks again."_

Shortly after Huck left out of the office his phone rang. He smiled when he saw who it was.

He picked up, _"Hi sweetheart. How is it going with the planner?"_

" _Great, we love her. I want to hire her Fitz. Normally, she doesn't handle weddings on the day we want since she is so busy, but since she knows your mom she is more than willing to accommodate us."_

" _Does mom know that we selected a date?"_

" _No, I waited until she stepped away to ask her about it. She is not going to say anything. I let her know that we plan to surprise everyone at the party."_

" _Good, if you are happy with her Liv then I am fine with it."_

" _Okay, I just wanted to make sure._

It was the night of their engagement party. The couple weren't too excited about the idea at first, but now that it was here both were glad that they allowed their moms to host the party in their honor. They were excited to announce that they had already set a date, and Olivia had another announcement that she hoped would go over well.

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom. She was finally ready to go. Maya had hired the same photographer that was in Aruba to capture the night for them. Olivia had decided on an eggshell Alexander Wang backless gown. She paired it with a pair of mirror leather Anouk Jimmy Choo heels, a Bottega Veneta clutch, and a pair of Alexander Wang ball chain earrings.

Fitz smiled, " _You look amazing honey."_

" _Thanks. You look dashing as always."_

" _You ready to go?"_

She nodded

He grabbed her hand _, "I know that both of us were reluctant about tonight. You more than me. Thank you for indulging my mom. She is doing all the things she didn't get to do when I married Mellie. If it becomes too much just let me know. I know Maya is excited, but my mom lives for celebrations and parties."_

Olivia caressed his cheek, _"Thank you. I must admit that I was reluctant at first. Our family is more private, but I am okay with this. I think that after everything your mom has gone though she deserves this moment as much as we do. Besides once we are married we can go back to the quiet, private life."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I am. Besides I talked with your mom today after the planner left. She is not stepping on my toes. She is not doing things without my knowledge. She is not making this about her. She is just happy for us especially you. In her head, she knows that you have forgiven her, but in her heart, she is still trying to make things right for staying with Big Jerry all those years. We have to let her do this, and just let her know that after the wedding her debt has been paid."_

He leaned down and kissed her, _"I can do that. Do I get rewarded for being a good boy?"_

Olivia turned around, and Fitz gasped. The gown was sexy but simple at the front, but Olivia knew what she was doing when she chose the gown. The back of the gown was all for her fiancée.

She looked back at him, " _If you continue to be a good boy I promise I will reward you when I get home. Remember the kids are staying with my parents tonight."_

The couple were introduced at their engagement party, and both were impressed with what their moms had done for them.

Colors for the wedding had not been decided so they decided to decorate using black and white with hints of gold. Olivia loved it.

When the guest walked in there was a huge champagne tower that greeted the guests. They were not sure why it was empty, but they would soon find out.

Olivia & Fitz were given a bottle of champagne. After opening it Olivia's father walked over to them.

" _It is no secret that my daughter was previously engaged, but her ex-fiancée never asked for her hand in marriage. I understand that times have changed, but it bothered me that he never came to me. I understand that my daughter is not property. Asking for her hand is about respect. I want to make sure that I am handing over my daughter to a man that will cherish her as much as I do. Fitz has always cared about my daughter's well-being. He talked to my son and I, and he never tried to be anyone but himself. When he walked into my door, and asked for my daughter's hand I thought it would be hard. I won't say that it was easy, but it is easy when you know that your daughter is happy. It is easy when you know that the man who is going to marry your daughter would move heaven and earth for her if he could. Fitz thank you for cherishing my daughter. Thank you for giving us grandchildren, and we hope more grandbabies. Finally, Olivia I hope that I made your dad proud. I can and will never replace your biological father, but you are mine in every way that counts, and I hope you know how much I love and treasure you. Blood didn't make you mine. Love did. To Fitz & Olivia."_

The couple poured their champagne into the glasses, and watched it flow into the other glasses. Two servers came over, and took over to finish the champagne tower.

The couple shared a long emotional embrace with their parents.

Olivia smiled when she was escorted to their table. Instead of a silk table cloth like the rest of the tables the couple had a runner of photos since they met. There were also several pictures of the four of them as a family. Olivia saw that it was laminated, and was glad that it was something that she could take home and treasure. She wanted to put it in her office.

Throughout the space were pictures of the couple. Most of them were taken in Aruba after they got engaged.

The guests were enjoying hors d' oeuvres so the couple could have some time to greet their guests. Elizabeth and Maya knew that the couple didn't want a stuffy menu so they decided on sesame chicken, assorted puff pastries, and crabmeat stuffed mushrooms.

After some time, everyone was escorted to their seats. With the couple's permission, they watched Fitz & the kids propose to Olivia in Aruba. The reason the couple gave them permission is that there was a surprise for their families. They knew that the kids were part of the proposal, but they kept it a secret that they were asking Olivia to officially adopt them.

It was a priceless moment to watch their face when they realized that Olivia had not only agreed to marry Fitz, but she also agreed to become the children's legal mother.

They announced the paperwork had already been submitted to the courts, and they were just waiting on their approval. Everyone was happy for the family especially Rowan. After all he had adopted Olivia shortly after he married Maya, because he wanted her to know that he would always view her as his daughter not step daughter.

Olivia remembered her dad, but because she was so young she didn't get to create a lot of memories. She created those with her Rowan. What she loved most was he never tried to replace him. He was just himself.

Mellie was alive, but she was emotionally dead to the children. She had given up her rights so she was in a similar position. If she was half the mom her dad was then she would do just fine.

When he came over and hugged her he whispered in her ear _, "You know that I have always been proud of you, but this tops the cake. It has been a privilege to raise you, but I also want you to know it is an honor. I can't begin to express how proud I am of you ladybug. Don't ever question if you will be a good mom. The moment you saved Karen you got your answer."_

" _Thank you, daddy. I love you so much."_

" _I love you more…"_

Afterwards it was time for dinner. That evening they would be enjoying a four-course meal.

 **First course:**

 _ ***Traditional soup**_

 **Second course:**

 _ ***Caesar Salad**_

 **Third course:**

 _ ***Roast tenderloin of beef with duchess potatoes & julienne vegetables.**_

 **Fourth course:**

 _ ***Powered donut holes with confetti edible rings**_

Once the meal was complete Fitz & Olivia stood up to make a couple of announcements.

Olivia decided to go first, because she knew that their last announcement would be the most exciting of the evening. Also, because even Fitz didn't know what she was about to announce.

Olivia began, _"I want to thank everyone for being here tonight to celebrate our engagement. I am a private person. I was nervous about tonight, but I am glad that I allowed our moms to do this. I have been working on a project with my team for some time. Shortly after we returned from vacation I received confirmation that the project was confirmed. I will be starting a new book series. I was also given a new book deal."_

Cheers and applause were heard around the entire room.

Olivia continued, " _The reason that I am so excited is because this is the first book series where I will have a partner. I can't take credit for the character, or the book art. Since we are celebrating I thought tonight was a good time to share the news. My team was nice enough to arrange the unveiling tonight."_

An easel was brought out, and they unveiled the new book cover. When they saw who the co-author was everyone gasped.

The guests were stunned.

Olivia walked over to Karen. She still had the microphone in her hand. Olivia explained _, "Karen shared with me one of the journal she wrote in. This journal was not personal. She created a character name Katie who to the outside world seemed to have it all, but really, she was miserable. Her parents were millionaires, and left her in the care of nannies. She is assigned a project to learn her family's heritage. This is where she learns she has an aunt and uncle. They are a middle-class couple with no kids. Cancer left her aunt unable to have children. The book takes you on a journey where Katie learns that there is more to life than expensive houses, cars, and dinners."_

The applause was loud, but in that moment, it was just the two of them. Olivia bent down, and wiped Karen's eyes.

"Your dreams are my dreams, and I believe in you. I believe together we can take Katie on an amazing journey. I think eventually you can branch off, and make her your own. Even create another character in the future if this is your passion. I only have one requirement, and it is the same one that my parents had of me. I want you to go to college, and get a degree."

Karen hugged her mom, and everyone just stood back and enjoyed the moment. Fitz was aware that she was working on a project that would involve Karen. She didn't give him the details other than asking if he would support Karen helping her with her next book series.

He replied by telling her that Karen was her daughter. If she thought it was a good idea then he was all for it. He couldn't wait to see the finished product. He didn't know if Karen would follow in Olivia's footsteps, but he knew that she had a talent that shouldn't be hidden. It would be her choice whether to stay with it long term.

Karen looked at her dad. She wanted him to be happy for her, and when she looked in his eyes she knew that he was. She ran into his arms. At that moment, it didn't matter that she was 13 years old. What mattered is that she was happy, and every day seem to get better for her.

Once everything calmed down from that announcement it was time to give one final announcement.

Fitz took the microphone _, "Olivia and I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight. It means the world to us that you wanted to celebrate our love. I can honestly tell you all tonight that I am a man in love with a beautiful woman."_

He felt himself getting choked up and Olivia leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

Everyone witnessed their love, and it felt like an honor to bear witness.

Fitz continued, _"After some discussion we have set a wedding date. We have decided to get married on Valentine's Day. We realize that is a day of love for couples. While the day is about our love we promise not to forget about you if you decide to attend for those that are invited which is most of you in this room."_

The couple looked at their family. They could tell that they were excited to know that the couple would be getting married in a little over six months.


	12. Holidays with the Family

The rest of the summer was an adventure for the family. The wedding planning was on, and their wedding planner was working on designs for their wedding as well as possible locations.

The couple was also house hunting. After the engagement party, her mom told her that she planned to reduce her schedule even more in the coming year. Elizabeth was already visiting a lot, and Marian had come a long with her for several of the visits. They wanted them to have the apartment. They were also looking for a home in California so Andrew's family could sell their home.

The kids spent a majority of the remainder of the summer in California with family. They attended a camp, and Karen and Olivia sat down with her team to discuss their new book.

In additions to getting started on the new book series with Karen which was slated for release Christmas of the following year she was putting the final changes on her now edited book. Her next book would be released the following spring.

Fitz was on top of the world. Not only was he marrying his soulmate, and they had two happy and stable children for the first time he felt successful in his own right. He had recently won a half billion-dollar settlement for a group of women who were fired or passed over for men who were less than qualified for the position they were in. He had sat down for several interviews, and for the first time no one mentioned his father. It was about him, the lawsuit, and his fiancée which he could deal with.

For the first time, the kids experience open house with parents. It was different having both parents involved. It was something that a lot of kids took for granted, but for them it was another step towards normalcy.

The next couple of months was about getting into a routine with school, work, and activities. It was an adjustment, but after some time they found a great balance.

The holidays were coming up. They decided they would head to California, and spend Thanksgiving as one big family. This year for Christmas it would be just the four of them.

The family headed to California after the kids got out of school. Olivia had wrapped up her meetings, and the business that Fitz had remaining he would be doing from California.

Two days before Thanksgiving the couple headed to the country club that both of their families were members of to meet with their wedding planner.

After going over the options of the wedding she gave the couple some time to think.

Olivia looked at Fitz, " _What do you think?"_

" _I think that you have known what you wanted for some time, but you are scared to tell me because you think that I might not want the same thing."_

Olivia should be over him knowing her so well, but she wasn't. It was annoying every now and again, but for the most part it was comforting to have a partner that she was in tune with.

She thought about denying it, but knew it was pointless.

Fitz grabbed her hand that was on the table, " _We don't have to give her all the answers today Livvie."_

She smiled because she knew what he meant.

She finally looked at him, _"Is this what you want? Do you think that your mom will be upset?"_

He shook his head, _"I am more than okay with what you envision for our wedding. As far as mom is concerned she won't be upset Liv. You have allowed her to be a part of the process. The fact that we don't want to have a huge grand ceremony with lots of people that we don't know is not what she wants. Just talk to her."_

Olivia nodded.

When the planner came back Olivia gave her their decision, " _We are going to go with a destination wedding. With us getting married on Valentine's Day I want our wedding to be about our love, but intimate for those who are there as well. Also, I just don't want three or four hundred people. Most of them that I either don't know, or I have only met them once or twice."_

The planner smiled, _"I think that it is the right choice for you guys. I will email you more details about the locations that I think will fit your needs. Although you don't have to decide today I would say we need to in the next couple of weeks so I can ensure that the things you want I will have enough time to order and get shipped. Also, to make sure that we can meet the requirements of you getting married."_

Olivia nodded, _"We will probably know within the week. I just want to step away for a moment, and not make an emotional decision. I also want to talk to our moms about my decision as well."_

" _Not a problem. I am sure that Fitz said this, but I believe that Elizabeth will be happy with your decision. Big Jerry tried to hire me to do Fitz's wedding to Mellie, and she put her foot down. Every amount that that he offered to pay she would offer more for me not to do it. At first, I was confused, but I could tell that this wasn't about control. She just knew she wasn't right for Fitz, and as friends she didn't want me involved in the mess. Big Jerry was a friend by default so I pulled my name from consideration. With you she called me, and she didn't care the cost she just wanted me to take care of you."_

The couple smiled hearing the story especially Olivia.

After the planner left the couple stuck around to enjoy lunch, and discuss the locations for their wedding. Things were coming together.

They were in their own world when the door opened. When they looked up they were face to face with Big Jerry.

Olivia had saw the man in passing, but this was their first official meeting. As she looked him over she could tell that her fiancée looked a lot like his dad. He was a good-looking man for his age. If his attitude didn't suck he would looked better.

Fitz looked up at his father. He avoided him at all cost, and had not personally saw him in more than a year. He knew the time was coming. He was expecting it. They were expecting it. It was just a matter of when and where. He knew it would be public, because his father thought he would have a chance to embarrass him.

Fitz rolled his eyes at his father thinking he still ruled something _, "Big Jerry is there something that we can help you with? We are kind of in the middle of something."_

" _You are not going to introduce me to my future daughter-in-law?"_

" _Nope…"_

" _Well I guess I will have to do it myself."_

He turned to Olivia, _"Hello, my name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II affectionately known as Big Jerry. I am also Fitz's father. It is nice to meet you."_

His hand was stuck out. He was shocked when Olivia didn't acknowledge him.

Big Jerry finally pulled his hand back, _"Well son you know how to pick em."_

Before Fitz could say anything, Olivia said, " _You are right. When he doesn't have you to worry about he knows how to pick a woman who loves him. He knows how to pick a woman who won't use him. He knows how to pick a woman who won't abuse their children. Most importantly he knows how to pick a woman that will never get in bed with another man other than him."_

Fitz shouldn't have been shocked that she was so feisty. After all she was the daughter of Maya Pope. He inwardly smiled as he saw the shock on his face.

" _I see you been listening to the lies."_

" _Maybe, but pictures and videos don't tell lies. Let's be honest you think everyone is beneath you especially people of color. You do a good job trying to hide it, but it doesn't make it any less true."_

" _I don't know what you are talking about."_

" _I am talking about your subtle digs in the newspaper."_

Fitz looked at Olivia who didn't look at him. She looked at Big Jerry and smiled.

Olivia stood up. She quickly looked over at Fitz to let him know she had this, and then she would allow him his moment. She just needed to lay the ground work to show him that he didn't rule shit when it came to their relationship.

She turned back to Big Jerry, _"The mistake you made was thinking I was just some author. I understand that you didn't have all the facts. After all, when Hal couldn't deliver you went to someone else, but he is nowhere near as good as Hal. See I am more than an author I am an educated author. My parents taught me well. You don't think I didn't figure out that you were behind the pictures of Fitz & I on dates, or time with the kids being leaked to the press. You learned how much I value my privacy, and you thought I would get irritated with my life being public now that I was with Fitz."_

" _I am not sure what you are talking about. Fitz, you need to control your woman."_

Fitz stood up, but Olivia put her hand on his chest to let him know that she was fine and had this.

She looked at Big Jerry and said:

 _5- I am not a dog. He nor any man will ever put me in place like they are trying to tame a dog._

 _4- If you have something to say to me you say it to me not my fiancée. I can hear and speak perfectly fine. I do not need a translator._

 _3-Before you put your mouth together to speak your next words be mindful who you are talking you, and where you are. You never know when a reporter is sitting around enjoying dinner looking for the next scoop._

 _2-The next time you want to come and speak to Fitz & I don't. We have nothing to say to one another ever again. _

_1-If I recall Elizabeth made it a condition of your divorce that you stay away from Fitz. If I were you I would abide by those terms because my mother will be the least of your concerns when you come for me and my family. By family I mean my fiancée, and children. So, make this the last time I ever speak to you about this._

It was silent in that room. It was hard to see who was more shocked Fitz or Big Jerry. He had never seen Olivia this mad or emotional before. It turned him on.

Fitz finally composed himself, _"I think that my fiancée has covered it all, but just so we are clear you don't run shit anymore Big Jerry. Mom told you to leave me alone, and you didn't. I know you are confused so let me clear it up. You love to call me stupid, because I didn't do the things you wanted me to do and the way you wanted me to them, but I am far from it. You violated the divorce terms. Mom could take you to court, but I have a better idea."_

Big Jerry looked at his son, _"What are you talking about?"_

Olivia was curious too.

" _See my new investigator found your new off shore account that included the money from the settlement, and the money that you are earning now. Well I wouldn't say that you are earning it all. After all blackmail is not earning money. Since you want to meddle in my life I'll meddle in yours. The teen shelters in California will be calling you to thank you for that five-million-dollar donation."_

Big Jerry screamed _, "What?"_

Fitz smiled _, "After all you are a nice man. You hired Mellie a new lawyer to try and get her sentence reduced. You hired Hal to look into Olivia and her family as well as meddle in our lives. Since you are such a nice man I thought I would find a way for you to give back."_

Big Jerry was ready to scream. Now Olivia was the one turned on. It looks like she wasn't the only one looking out for their family.

Fitz stepped up to his father, _"There will be no more surprises from you. Whatever hole you were in you can crawl back in it. You will stop paying for Mellie's lawyer, because if you don't then the kids and I will sue you for everything you are worth, and I will leak information about those off shore accounts to make sure that after I take your money I put you in a cell beside her. This ends today finally. Are we clear?"_

Big Jerry took a moment to compose his thoughts. He knew that he was cornered. The scary part was by both. No matter which way he turned he had no way out. The jig was up, and he was officially throwing in the white towel.

He nodded _, "Understood…"_

He turned around and walked out the door.

The couple took a moment before they sat back down. They took a moment to gather their bearings before looking at each other.

At the same time both said, _"Huck…"_

They each nodded.

Olivia said, _"I knew that my life would change when we got together. Both of us are famous, but with what was going on with the kids and your family's name I knew the media would want a piece of us. That was not what bothered me. I knew that some of the pictures out there were personal, and that wasn't normal paparazzi pictures. My gut told me that it was your dad. He knows how much I value my private life, and if the media was getting a front row seat I would get annoyed and leave you is what he wanted to happen."_

Fitz said _, "After speaking with your mom I hired Huck to handle our investigations. I needed someone I could trust, and I know that your mom is slowing down. I owed him, and between the contracts we gave him in addition to the contracts that he was given after Hal was fired he is set. I also knew my dad. He is like a rabid dog. He doesn't stop, and I knew he would come back. The first sign was when Huck found out he was blackmailing Hal to get information. Right before coming here I found out about him still helping Mellie. He was doing a good job of hiding it, but Mellie's impatience helped. If she had stayed under the radar we might not have caught on until she was already in court."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, _"Thank you for loving me so much, and protecting our family."_

" _I should be thanking you. Other than my mom no one has ever stood up for me like that, and no one has ever done it in such a sexy aggressive manner."_

Olivia laughed _, "He pissed me off talking down to you."_

Fitz was now laughing, _"I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you."_

" _Ditto…"_

Thanksgiving was special for the Grant/Pope household. It has been a long time since they had all been together. The kids were excited to see their uncles who enjoyed spoiling them rotten. Fitz smiled as he watched Olivia run into Harrison's arms.

Marian, Maya, and Olivia did most of the cooking. Elizabeth wasn't the best cook, but she could bake so she made several cakes and pies.

Since most of the food was done that morning they decided to do a light breakfast, and eat dinner at one.

Olivia noticed how excited Fitz & the kids seemed to be. She was a little confused considering he said it was the one time of the year they all came together.

Olivia was looking out the window. He was playing tag football with the kids. Harrison and Ethan were outside with them.

Elizabeth walked over. She leaned into Olivia, " _We got together for Thanksgiving, and dare I say we were even civil with each other, but it was nothing like this where we laughed and talked and enjoyed being with each other. Fitz never experienced this until now, and I am glad that I am alive to see it."_

Olivia turned and hugged Elizabeth _, "You made some mistakes, but what parent doesn't. All I know is that you did more right than wrong. I am head over heels in love with your son, and I know that his father had nothing to do with that man outside. We have a lot of joyous moments ahead so let's enjoy them."_

Elizabeth nodded, _"I agree. I heard that you decided on a destination wedding."_

Olivia got nervous.

Elizabeth smiled and looked Olivia in the eye, " _Olivia, I don't care whether you want a large or small wedding. I don't even care if you said you don't want me involved. I just want to be there for my son and you on your special day."_

 _Olivia was relieved to hear her say that, and she knew she meant it. Olivia grabbed her hand, "Thank you for being so supportive. I honestly love our planner, and I want you and mom involved. We have narrowed it down to three destinations, and we want to talk to the family later, and get your opinion before we make the final choice."_

" _Whatever you need honey."_

" _You and my parents are doing so much. I really appreciate it. Promise me you will fly out to New York when I have my dress fittings. I don't want to it without you or your mom."_

" _I will be there sweet girl."_

" _Good…"_

Dinner was a wonderful affair. They each took a moment to share what they were thankful for. The kids sat between their parents, and relished the environment.

Afterwards the family watched some football. Fitz leaned over and said to Olivia, _"I have something I want to show you."_

Olivia nodded.

Once the first game ended the couple told their family they would be back. Fitz grabbed a golf cart, and they began exploring the property. Olivia didn't realize how expansive the property was.

They came to this house that was maybe a mile or so away from the main residence. The main house was massive, and opulent. This house was everything that she would ever want. It was a French farmhouse. It was big, but not overwhelming.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"This is the kind of house that I was looking for us to have here in California. Do you have a key? I want to look on the inside."_

Fitz smiled and nodded.

Olivia walked through the house and fell in love. It was as if the house was built and designed with her in mind. She found out the house had seven bedrooms and eight bathrooms. Olivia felt like she was in a chateau in the south of France. The house even had the white oak hardwood floors that she wanted.

As much as she loved the inside of the house it was outside that really took her breath away. The entertaining area included a pool, spa, and Ipe deck. Olivia didn't think it could get any better until Fitz showed her the private beach.

She turned and looked at him, " _I love the house Fitz. It has everything I want and more. I want big homes for our families, but I want them to feel like home. When I look at this home I feel like someone looked into my mind, and made it a reality."_

" _It is a reality Livvie…"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _This house is yours. Well ours. This is our home in California if you would like it. I inherit all the property once my mom dies, but I talked to her and she was more than willing to allow me take over some of the land to have this home built. I knew you loved the farmhouse style, because that is what your old home here was. You just wanted it bigger, and I listened to all the little details you wanted. I purposely asked the realtor to show us houses that I knew you wouldn't be sold on to give the builder enough time to get the house finished."_

" _How long have you been working on this?"_

" _Since you moved to New York. We both gave up our homes here, but we needed a home in California. After our first showing I knew the best thing was to build, but I wanted us to be close to our families. With your parents, not far from mom the best solution was to build on the estate property. Mom gladly signed over for me to receive a couple of acres now, and the rest is history. The contractor only worked on our house, and I paid him double to make sure that it was finished by the time we got here. There are still on contract for another month so if there are any changes that you want to make we can call them. Mom said she will be more than happy to oversee it for you."_

Olivia walked into his arms, _"The house is perfect. I don't want to make a single change. It is better than anything I envisioned. Thank you for loving me so much, and taking care of me."_

" _I love you too. I have never been happier. Money is great, but has nothing on love, happiness, and peace of mind."_

Olivia agreed.


	13. Family Traditions

Once they returned home from California, Olivia decided that they would get the house that Fitz liked the most. New York was their home base, and they would spend a lot of time there. It wasn't the style that she was looking for, but she loved the home. She knew that if she tried to talk about it with Fitz he would tell the realtor to keep looking until they found the perfect home. It was perfect. It was the home they would raise their family in.

She wanted to go ahead and close on the home so they would be moved in before Christmas. She loved the setup the interior designer did for the walk through so much that she asked if they could purchase it fully furnished.

Fitz was unsure at first, but after some mind-blowing sex she was able to sway him. Also, since they were buying the house fully furnished they got the keys the first week of December. The apartment was for family so they only had their personal belongings to move. Their family and friends gladly came down, and helped the family settle into their forever home.

As they got settled in Olivia no longer cared that it wasn't her style of home. She now understood why Fitz loved the property so much. It sat overlooking a three-acre pond. The house was huge. It was over twelve thousand square feet, but it still had a homey feel.

The house was spaced out over three levels. The informal living room with fireplace was cozy, and when they walked through all they thought about was reading, watching tv, and playing games with their kids. The first floor had a guest master.

Their master wing was on the next level. It included a sleeping chamber with a fireplace sitting area, an office, and designer bathroom. Each of them had their own walk-in closet, and their own private terrace.

There was a separate recreational space that they were going to allow the kids to set up however they wanted. There was also a gym and theater on the lower level.

Above their three-car garage was a two bedroom, two bath apartment. It was perfect for them, and when they returned from their honeymoon they planned to bring in their designer to add their personal touches to the house to really make it their home.

Christmas was just going to be the four of them. It was something that the kids requested. The couple were more than okay with it. They were with everyone for Thanksgiving, and Christmas was about the four of them.

Fitz had hired someone to decorate the house for Christmas, but Olivia and the kids asked him to let them do the Christmas tree. It would be their first Christmas tradition. They were headed to find a tree, and purchase decorations.

The couple was downstairs waiting on the kids.

Fitz looked at Olivia, " _Thank you…"_

" _For…"_

" _Everything. Choosing this house although it wasn't your favorite, loving me, the kids, my mom, and dealing with all of my crap."_

" _I'll admit that when I first saw the house the outside was not my favorite, but I loved the home. More importantly I knew everything we wanted in a home was here. You gave me my dream in California. It was only fair you got yours here, and I didn't really give up anything. The outside has grown on me. Once I saw the house in California I realized that I was projecting all my thoughts in one direction. I couldn't be happier if I tried. As far as the other stuff never thank me for loving you, the kids, your mom, and anything that comes with you. Loving you is not an option, and that means anything that comes with you."_

" _I know. Just know that I don't take it for granted."_

" _I know and I love you for that."_

" _Love you more…"_

They had a blast looking for a Christmas tree. They found the one they wanted twenty minutes after arriving at the tree farm, but were so fascinated with all the trees they walked around. Walking around led to a snowball fight. It was so much fun. The owner agreed to deliver the tree the next day since it was so large.

After dinner, they stopped by the store and spent too much money on decorations. Olivia had ordered some special ornaments to go on the tree. She couldn't wait to show them.

Olivia was meeting with Abby & Quinn to go over some last-minute details for her book. They also wanted to give her a time line for her summer tour. The original plan was to start the tour a month after the book was released. Olivia refused. The kids were still in school, and she was not going to miss their end of year programs.

After some back and forth Olivia agreed to go to some book signings after the book was released. On the day of the release she would visit several stores in New York. She had also agreed to several interviews that day. She knew that it would make for a long week, but it was better than being away.

Quinn looked at Olivia, " _Thank you for agreeing to the new schedule Olivia!"_

" _No problem Quinn. I understand that this is an adjustment for you and Abby. You are both used to being able to hand me a schedule, and I would just go. I can't do that any longer. In two months, I will be married. I have two children I must think about, and in the near future I plan to add to our family. I am still dedicated to my career, but it is just not me anymore."_

" _I understand. I will admit this was an adjustment, but it wasn't horrible at all. It will be easier going forward. Also, the next tour will already include Karen so I know I must consider her school schedule. The business side of me was frustrated at times, but the personal/friend side is happy that this is your life now."_

Olivia laughed. She decided to treat the ladies to lunch. Not only for their hard work, but just to catch up. it was another happy side effect of all living in the same city.

Olivia made it home early. She decided to go ahead and put dinner on that way they would be able to eat as soon as Fitz got home from work.

She was surprised when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the screen to see who was there. She was surprised to see it was Marcus.

She went over, and let him in.

" _Marcus, what's wrong?"_

" _I am sorry to stop by like this, but Tonya suggested that I talk to you."_

Olivia had introduced Marcus to Tonya, and they had hit it off. He had a hectic schedule with work, Ethan, and his dad, but he tried to carve time out. Tonya was understanding and patient. She really liked Marcus, and knew he wasn't going anywhere.

" _Not a problem. Did something happen to your dad?"_

" _Kind of. My sister has been doing so research. There is a new treatment that could really help him, but it is out of the country. They would need to stay for about six weeks."_

" _That's great. Is money an issue?"_

" _No, my sister is covering the expenses, but my dad won't agree to go, because we would have to pull Ethan out of school. Last week my boss offered me the promotion I have been working so hard on. There is a client that is specifically asking for me, but I would need to head to London for about a month. If my dad waits it could be too late, but he doesn't want to uproot Ethan. I understand where he is coming from. It is late in the school year, and it is a lot to ask of him."_

Olivia nodded, " _Can you give me a minute?"_

He nodded. She went and grabbed him a beer. She could tell he was torn. He was trying to do everything, and now nothing felt like it was working."

Olivia stepped in the office and called Fitz, _"Hi honey?"_

She smiled _, "Hi…"_

" _How did the meeting go?"_

" _Terrific, everything is about set."_

" _Good, is everything okay?"_

" _For us, yes. For Marcus, not so much."_

" _What is going on?"_

Olivia explained everything to Fitz. He said _, "Ethan can stay with us. We have more than enough room. He comes home from school with Jerry most days. We will just have Marcus add us to his contact list. We will take care of him while Marcus shows the company why they made the right decision to promote him, and his dad has a chance to get better."_

" _I was hoping you would say that. I just wanted to run it by you first."_

" _Thank you for talking to me."_

" _No problem. I'll see you when you get home."_

Olivia headed back to the family room. " _I talked with Fitz, and we have agreed that Ethan can stay with us. That way no one has to choose. Everyone wins."_

Marcus looked at her. Tonya had told him how generous Olivia really was, and even though her fame and personal wealth grew she remained the same person. Without her assistance she would not be as successful as she was now. Ethan had been good about the whole situation. They didn't tell him about his grandfather refusing to go for treatment. Fortunately, now they wouldn't have to.

Marcus asked, " _Can I called my dad and sister? I just want to take my sister out of her misery."_

" _Please do."_

Marcus called his sister on speaker, and delivered the good news. Her dad was also in the room, and he was so grateful.

Marcus's sister name was Elaine.

Olivia could tell she was emotional. Olivia said, " _I hope those are tears of joy."_

Elaine said, _"Yes, more than you know. My brother and dad are my life. What Marcus won't tell you is that the reason he is just establishing his career is that he put me first. He worked several jobs to so I could get my education, and get established. Once I gained traction in my career he then started on his. He has always put everyone above himself. I wouldn't be who I am without him and my dad. Thank you for helping us. Now I feel like I am not letting either of them down."_

" _You weren't letting them down. Fitz & I are glad to help. Ethan is part of our extended family. We will take care of him like he is our own."_

Marcus said, _"You already do…"_

" _Then we will continue to do it."_

Marcus's father spoke for the first time _, "Miss. Pope, thank you for stepping in to help. I watched you on television with your children. I know you understand how important their happiness is. I am not ready to leave this earth, but I couldn't sacrifice my son and grandson. I knew if it was meant to be then God would provide a way. You are that way. Ethan speaks highly of you and your fiancée. We know he is in good hands, and I am comfortable leaving now. I also want to thank you for setting my son up with a nice, patient woman. I hope when I return that you will have dinner with us."_

" _You are too kind sir. We are just glad to help. It is what our parents raised us to do, and I can't wait for you to return and tell us that you will be gracing us with your life for years to come."_

Marcus would be in town until the kids returned to school. They decided to go ahead and head to the school to get the information update, and notify the school while picking up the kids.

Ethan was shocked to see his dad, and thought he was about to be withdrawn from school. They could see that Ethan was sad, but Jerry was equally sad to be losing his best friend.

When the pair learned of the arrangement excitement was an understatement. Olivia was happy with the outcome. After picking up Karen they headed home. The kids headed to their room to finish their homework so they could eat dinner when their dad got home.

Fitz had a light schedule so he left right early. It felt good to come home to a happy household. Dinners were now full of laughter and chatter. The kids freely told him about their day. Olivia would sit quietly listening most of the times, but times like tonight she would share updates when it came to her book.

After dinner, it was time to decorate their tree. Fitz & the kids had never decorated their own tree. His family always paid the designer to set it up. Her parents always did their own tree, and depending upon their schedule they would sometimes decorate their house. Most of the time they used a designer to decorate the house.

It was lively affair that included a popcorn fight. They had gotten the tree just about completed when Olivia handed each of them a box.

Olivia said, _"When I was little this was something that my parents did with Harrison & I. I really don't know what traditions we will have as a family. I don't even know if you will like this one, but it was worth a shot. _

Olivia watched as they opened their boxes to find their own custom ornaments. Each had their names engraved with the current year. All of them had the same family picture, but she had chosen a picture of them individually to go on the ornament as well.

Jerry looked at Olivia, " _Mom, do you guys still do this?"_

Olivia smiled, _"This is the first year that we aren't spending Christmas at my parents. Harrison wanted to travel with his girlfriend since he has the time off to meet her family, and I am here with you guys. Mom and dad knew it would eventually end, and they are happy for us."_

" _Well I like it mom. I think we should keep this tradition."_

Karen nodded _, "I agree. I love the ornament mom. Thank you!"_

" _You are welcome honey…"_

They all cleaned up, and the kids headed to their room.

Olivia had taken the bowls into the kitchen, and started the dishwasher. She was shocked to find Fitz still in the foyer looking at the Christmas tree.

She walked up and put her arms around him, and he leaned into her.

" _What's on your mind honey?"_

" _Nothing…"_

" _As much as I think we have great decorating skills as a family I know that is not what has you looking at the tree."_

He stood there still looking at the tree for a moment before turning and looking at her. She finally noticed the tears in his eyes. She was shocked at first, but quickly composed herself. She grabbed his hands, and led him to their bedroom.

She stripped him of his clothes, and she took care of him. She washed him, took care of him, and loved him. She didn't need him to explain himself. She allowed him the space he needed.

They had been in bed for some time before he finally said, " _I didn't realize how programmed my life was until recently. Just the little things we do like have lively dinners. I was thinking how so many families are doing what we did, and I was doing it for the first time. I am nothing more than a spoiled entitled brat, and because of that I put my children in a position to miss out on so many treasures. This has nothing to do with Mellie. It is wonderful and heart breaking to watch. It is just overwhelming, and I can't fix it."_

Olivia took a moment to reflect, and take in what he said. She wanted to comfort him, but not pacify him.

After some time, she finally spoke _, "You are not a spoiled, entitled brat for the record. If you were there is no way that we would be together. There is no doubt that you were raised privileged, and so was I. Fortunately for me my parents were still involved in my life. The way that we are raised does have some effect on how we are as parents, but I also believe that it can teach us how not to be as parents. There is no doubt the kids missed some childhood moments that you can never give them back, but trust me this is the prime of their lives. They are now old enough to understand a lot, but they still have their innocence which means we have so much left to enjoy with them. I understand that you are sad. Although I haven't been in their lives for a long time I get sad thinking about things they missed like when we were at Disneyland, but then I get excited because we get to create these wonderful moments that can never be taken away from us. I also know that seeing your father was harder than you let on. A part of you hates him for all that he has done, but there is still a small part of you that wishes that he would remember he is your dad. I think we both know that isn't going to happen, and that is too bad for him. He will die miserable and alone, but you will be happy with family and friends who love you. Most importantly you will have a wife who cherishes you, and children who need and depend on you. When you are old and gray, and can no longer make decisions for yourself they won't think twice about being there for you. I understand why you were emotional, and in a way, I am glad. It shows me once again I am making the right decision to marry you. That you are willing to look deep at yourself. You understand you have flaws, and you have made mistakes. Unless God takes it all away our children will be privileged, but we are balancing it out. I know this house is huge, but I think that we should only have a housekeeper a couple of days a week. The kids have chores, and as we move along we will figure it out. Please don't beat yourself up baby. Stay in the moment with me."_

He looked at her, _"I'm sorry Livvie…"_

" _No baby, there is nothing to be sorry about. This is me you are talking to. I want to be there for it all. We are a team."_

" _Yes, we are. Are you excited about us going shopping?"_

" _I am. This is my first Christmas shopping as a parent."_

Fitz leaned over and kissed her. It was supposed to be a simple kiss that quickly heated up. She wondered if she would ever tire of the way he treated her. Whether gentle or rough he always made her feel good.

No foreplay was needed. All they wanted was each other. He threw her leg over his shoulder and entered her in one quick thrust.

They just stared into each other's eyes as they made love. Tears falling as they realized how much they loved each other physically, mentally, and emotionally. They had both been through a lot, but it was worth it to end up in each other's arms.

They just sighed as they succumbed to their orgasms. It was everything and nothing as they came down from their high.

Normally they would get up, and clean themselves up. Tonight, they silently decided to remain in bed. They cuddled and talked a little more before going to sleep.

The next day after getting the kids off the school the couple headed out for their day of shopping. They were not only excited about shopping, but spending the day with each other. It wasn't often that they had the same day off. When they did it normally involved doing something for one or both kids.

They had a productive morning getting the things they needed for the kids. Russell & his brother were with them so they handled getting the purchases back to the car so they didn't have to tote things around. They stopped and enjoyed a nice lunch together before continuing to shop for the rest of their family and friends.

They finally separated because they wanted to get gifts for each other.

Olivia had just left the jewelry store. She had purchased a watch for Fitz, and she had to wait to have it engraved. She decided to grab a cup of cappuccino while waiting. She didn't notice someone had recognized her in the store.

She was looking at emails on her phone when she heard someone call her name. He tried to walk over, but Russell stopped him.

Olivia looked at Edison. She grabbed Russell hand. " _Let him by…"_

Edison tried to hug her, and she stepped back.

He smiled, " _Are you worried your fiancée will see me?"_

" _Not at all. He is not insecure like you are. I just have no desire to have you touch me ever again."_

" _Still upset with me I see…"_

" _Get over yourself Edison. To still be upset with you means that you still mean something to me. Once you made it clear to me that I wasn't doing my job I knew it was time to move on."_

" _Come on Liv. I didn't mean it like that. We were good together. We could still be good together. Why would you want to raise someone else's kids? You don't want to be on my arm, but you have no problem parading on that white man's arm."_

Olivia was trying to keep her compose for two reasons. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction of getting under her skin, and two they were in a public place. That was out the window at this point.

She got up and walked over to him. Russell saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't one he saw often, and when he did he knew the person was in trouble.

What none of them knew was that there was someone watching this all play out.

" _No Edison we weren't good together. You thought we were good, because I let you think we were good. We were good when I was the dutiful girlfriend. We were good when I was by your side. We were good when I was being the good political fiancée that smiled and played the part, but let me remind you of something. I am the daughter of Rowan & Maya Pope. They didn't raise me to pulled around on some dog and pony show. You wanted me to stop writing, because that took too much time away from you. If I recalled correctly you were embarrassed that all I was is a writer. We are not good together, because you don't love or respect me for the woman I am, but the woman that you want me to be. However, my white fiancée loves all of me including my beautiful permanent tan. When we look at each other we don't see skin color we see each other. Obviously, you don't so you may want to see someone about that. I am not on his arm for arm candy. I am on his arm, because I want to be. I am on his arm, because I am in love with him and proud to be his woman. Unlike you he has never demanded anything of me. He has been supportive of me even when I had to take time away from him to complete my next book. I am on his arm, because he knows what I like. Down to my favorite color which is something you never took the time to learn. Finally, those are not his kids. Those are our kids, and if I ever hear you speak of them in any manner I will cut your balls off, and serve them to you publicly on a silver platter. Are we clear?"_

Edison was shocked. He has never seen this side of Olivia before. She was a spunky woman, but most of the time she was reserved. He knew he had messed up, and he thought she would come back to him with time. It never happened. He was shocked to find out she was dating again. When they confirmed their relationship his heart broke, because deep down he knew what they had was real. He knew she liked shopping in this mall when she was in New York. He had almost given up, and wasn't even looking for her today when she walked in the jewelry store. Now he realized that all his planning was for nothing. He was always used to getting what he wanted. His parents told him he was a fool especially his mother. She had warned him that his way of thinking would cost him Olivia, but he didn't listen.

He still hadn't responded to Olivia so she said _, "I didn't get a response, and if I don't get one in the next ten seconds I am going to call my friend Kimberly Mitchell, and tell her all about your illegal campaign practices. I think the one she would be most interested in hearing about is the money from Big Jerry Grant. Don't think I didn't know you were lurking around, or that in his one last ditch effort he used you to try to get to me. You were really hoping that you could say this in front of my fiancée, and make him mad enough to hit you. Then you would get to play the victim."_

" _Well that's too bad Mr. Davis. I did get a chance to hear everything, but unfortunately for you I have the woman. I know she loves me, and I know that I cherish her. There is no need to fight for something that is rightfully mine. See, she belongs to me, and I belong to her. You had a diamond in the rough, and you didn't treasure the precious stone that you had. Well, I do and I will for the rest of my life. While all of this has been entertaining we need to leave soon. Our children will be waiting for us."_

He grabs Olivia hand, and they turn to leave before he stops and looks at Edison, _"I do believe you owe Olivia an answer in regards to our children."_

Edison finally found his voice, " _I understand…"_

The couple walked away. Olivia swung by the jewelry store, and picked up the gift. She hoped it was right since she didn't get a chance to inspect it before leaving the store.

When they got to in the car nothing was said for a couple of minutes, but Fitz never let go of her hand.

Finally, Olivia said, _"Huck told me about him when I asked for the information on your dad. When your dad came to the club, and we talked to him I thought that dropped it. He hasn't had any recent contact, but knowing your dad he was hoping that this one last ditch effort would work. If nothing else it would cause us some embarrassment."_

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"I am not mad baby. Let it go. We said what we had to say. He doesn't get to ruin our day. Let's go get the kids, and enjoy the afternoon with them before we head to feed the kids at the teen shelter."_

She looked at him and smiled, " _I meant every word I said."_

" _I did too. You are mine, and I am yours. In two months, you will be Mrs. Pope-Grant."_

" _I will and it is going to be great…"_

 **A/N-I am stopping there. The next installment will include the wedding. Any guesses where the destination wedding is going to be. I have a place in mind unless someone sends me a review with a place I like more. If so then I will be happy to give credit where due.**

 **I live in North Carolina so if Hurricane Irma is not too hard on us then I will post again in about two weeks as I have been doing. If you see nothing from me then I am swimming like we were a year ago with Hurricane Matthew LOL….**


	14. Wedding Bells are Near

**A/N-Sorry for the delay. I am closing out some of my other stories to focus on the stories that I still plan to continue.**

Christmas was perfect for Fitz, Olivia, and the kids. They spent time at a teen shelter feeding the teens, and providing them brand new clothes and shoes. They also gave each one of them a gift card so they could get something they personally wanted. It was the kid's idea, and they loved that they wanted to give back.

Some of the family made it into town, and they had partied together to bring in the New Year. Everyone felt relieved to see a new year. It felt like all the pain was in the rearview mirror. Now it was time for joy.

The details of the wedding were finalized. It didn't leave a lot of time for the couple. Between the wedding, work, and kids they had little times for themselves. Neither complained. They had discussed the hectic schedule ahead of time, and decided that they were okay with less time together for a month for a life time of togetherness.

It had all led up to now. They were on their family private plan headed to the Caribbean, Bahamas. After little debate the couple chose to get married on Musha Cay & The Islands of Copperfield Bay. The main reason was that it was small but exotic yet private. You were only allowed to have 24 guests, and it was perfect for the couple.

The couple decided against a honeymoon after their wedding so they decided to make it a five-day experience for their family and friends. With them arriving on a Thursday, the wedding was on Sunday, and they would leave on Monday, because the kids had to return to school on Tuesday.

Musha Cay featured eleven private islands. Their guests would be staying in five guest houses that each had their own private beach. There was a giant outdoor movie theater for them to enjoy. They had a beachfront gym, heated swimming pool, tennis courts, volleyball, billiard room, and a badminton court for them to enjoy.

When they landed at their private air strip the couple were in awe of their surroundings. The pictures didn't do the location justice. Both had visited a lot of places over the years, but his location was something special.

The staff greeted the family. The couple had chartered private planes to pick up the rest of their family and friends who would arriving later. For right now it was just them and the kids.

They were escorted to the Highview which was a 10,000-square foot two-master bedroom main house where they would be staying. The house included a private sauna, two kitchens, and a 360-degree view of the island. They knew that the kids would be staying with everyone. The couple offered to take one of the smaller villas, but their parents insisted since the couple didn't want to take their honeymoon right after the wedding.

Ethan was taking on a huge case pro-bono, and Fitz wanted to be there to help Andrew out. Olivia's new book was set to hit the stores soon, and since she wasn't doing much traveling she had a lot of interviews to prepare for. They also had the kids to consider, and although their parents offered to step up and take care of them. They just decided to wait until the school year was over. The kids would be headed to California to visit, and attend camp. With their work obligations fulfilled by then the couple planned to honeymoon for three weeks.

They were shown the other four villas where everyone would be staying in. Pier House was a 3200 square two-bedroom beach house with a private bay. There was a Blue Point which was a two-bedroom beach house perched over its own private beach. There was Palm Terrace which was a 4500-square foot five-bedroom beach house with a patio right off the beach. Finally, there was the Beach House which was a one-bedroom cottage with open air living room and bathroom.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"I can't believe we are getting married here."_

Fitz laughed, _"Honey, you picked this location."_

" _I know, but picking it and looking at pictures and video doesn't compare to the real thing. It is beautiful, serene, peaceful. It is exotic, but small. I feel like we can truly celebrate us coming together as one."_

" _I was down for whatever. Big or small as long as you are happy, but I will be honest I am glad you wanted something small and intimate. Of all the locations I loved this one the most. I just think that being around those who really know us is how I want to start our married life."_

" _I agree."_

The kids ran over to them, " _Can we go swimming until everyone gets here?"_

Olivia nodded, " _Sure…"_

The four of them spent the morning enjoying all the island had to offer. They had missed each other. Life had been busy leading up to the wedding. Now they could fully enjoy each other. The wedding was about family. When they took their honeymoon later it would be just about the two of them.

After lunch they went their separate ways. Karen told her parents that she wanted to go sit by the beach. After some time, Fitz decided to join her.

When he sat down Karen leaned into him, and he gladly enjoyed holding his daughter. He was glad that she still wanted his love after everything that has happened.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"You okay honey?"_

" _More than okay dad. I can't believe you are about to get remarried."_

He looked at his daughter.

" _I promise dad I am happy. I might be happier than you. I am just glad that I didn't ruin your life."_

Fit looked at her, " _You could never ruin my life. Other than Liv, you and your brother are the most important people in my life."_

" _I know dad, but I was still scared. I know that part of my life is over, but sometimes it feels like it is too good to be true."_

" _Are you worried that your mom and I will change once we get married?"_

Karen didn't say anything.

" _Talk to me honey. Did I do something wrong? Are you sure that you are really okay with me getting married?"_

Karen looked at her dad. She could tell that he was really concerned.

" _Dad, I promise you that I am fine with you getting married. I am not scared of you or mom changing after the wedding. I don't want our family to change. I know that you and mom want more kids. That is not what I mean. I want us to always remain close, and love each other. I want you and mom to be at my functions. I want us to take vacations like this. Maybe not as fancy, but I know what it is like to be alone. The family fractured, and I never want that again."_

" _I can never apologize enough to you and your brother. I made mistakes. Mistakes that I learned from, and I will never assume anything again when it comes to family. Just promise me that when you have concerns or doubts that you will do what you are doing now. You will come to me or mom. We may not always be able to fix it, but we will always listen."_

" _I will. I love you dad."_

" _Love you too ladybug…"_

Inside the house Jerry was watching his sister and dad. Every day he was grateful that his sister was happy and thriving. It came close to not happening, and most days he didn't dwell on it, but it was times like now that he was reminded that this could be a very different story.

Olivia quietly walked into the kitchen. She saw Jerry looking out the window. She walked beside him, and saw him looking at Fitz & Karen who looked to be in an intense but loving conversation.

She looked at him, _"You okay honey?"_

" _I am mom. Just glad to see Karen happy. Happy that we have the life we do, and most days I don't think of the past, but with the wedding come up it reminds me that things could have been very different."_

" _They could, but I have come to learn that I have two smart, wonderful children who survived horrible circumstances. I think it is safe to say that we all came together with some baggage, but what makes us special is that we came together and won."_

" _You are right mom…"_

" _I know it might sound like an odd time to ask, but are you sure that you are okay with me marrying your dad. That this isn't about nerves?"_

He turned and looked at his mom, _"I want you to marry dad. He deserves to be happy, and I know that you love us and not just because of dad. You have changed your life to fit us into it, and although the thought is not appealing the result is. I can't wait to have more siblings."_

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. She hugged her son. Just as they pulled apart Fitz and Karen walked into the house.

The couple knew they had tough conversations with the kids, but without speaking they knew that everything was okay.

A couple of hours later the rest of their family and friends arrived. Her mom and Elizabeth had picked up her gown for the rehearsal dinner, and they had kept her wedding gown with them to bring after the last alterations were completed.

Seeing everyone on the island made everything real. In a couple of days, they would be married. Olivia would finally get her happily ever after.

Fitz felt like he would finally be able to close the chapter on his painful past, and start a fresh new beginning.

They walked around, and made sure that everyone was settled and happy with their villas.

Everyone was impressed with the island that they were staying on, and that the couple had chosen to get married on.

The kids wanted to hang out with their uncles. Ethan and Harrison were more than happy to spend time with the kids, and even offered to let them spend the night with them.

The couple expected the kids to float between the villa. Olivia had planned for this, and bought them overnight monogrammed bags so they wouldn't have to pull their luggage around.

The kids were appreciative of the gift that their mom gave them.

After getting the kids settled they decided to cook out at the main house. The wedding planner had arrived, and was headed to the part of the island where the rehearsal dinner, and wedding would take place.

It was a wonderful evening. Everyone began to trickle out, and head back to their villa.

Olivia could see her dad was in thought. She walked up to him, _"Care to take a walk on the beach with your daughter?"_

" _Absolutely…"_

They let everyone they were taking a walk. They walked in silence for a while just holding hands like they did when she was little.

Olivia finally said _, "What's wrong dad, and don't tell me everything is fine."_

" _Everything is fine. I just can't believe this day has finally come. When you were engaged to Edison it wasn't the same. First, he never asked me, and I guess my gut told me that it would never happen."_

She looked at her dad, " _Are you not happy that I am going to marry Fitz?"_

He stopped and looked at Olivia _, "I assure you that I am happy for you honey. I am happy for all of you. You are a family already. All this wedding does is make it legal in the eyes of the law. You are so much like your mom. I remember when I met her. I knew she was the one, but all she could focus on was her career. I knew in my heart she felt the same way, but she would barely give me an inch. Finally, one day over lunch she told me about you. Yes, her career was important, but she wanted the best for you. You had already lost so much. I grabbed her hand, and said I could help with that. Shortly afterwards I met you, and like your mom you stole my heart."_

Olivia had tears in her eyes, _"I remember meeting you. I told mom I thought you were nice. You took care of me from the moment we met. I knew you were special when you came to my recital. You had not been dating mom that long. You gave me roses afterwards, and I wasn't even the lead. My part was actually small."_

" _It didn't matter. You were my baby girl in my eyes."_

" _Really…"_

" _The weekend before the recital when your mom went to visit your father's grave I asked if I could come along. I noticed that she liked to visit when big decisions were coming up, and I respected that. She was honest with me. I didn't feel like it was a competition. He was her guardian angel looking down over her. She was reluctant at first, but finally agreed. I decided to meet her there to give her some time alone. When I arrived she introduced me, and I could tell it was cathartic for her. Before that day if I ever saw someone talking to a headstone I might have thought they were nuts, but now I understand why. I introduced myself, and made my intentions known. I promised to take care of your mom and you. I promised that your memory would always stay alive, but that I would treasure you like you were my own. Right as we were leaving this breeze swept through. It was a calm day. Not a breeze in sight, and after that breeze it was over. The rest of the day was calm. I knew that was your dad's way of accepting me, and I had no intentions of breaking my promise. I would like to think I have done a decent job."_

Olivia now had tears falling down her face as she listened to her dad. She was glad that he waited until now to share that special memory with her.

She kissed his cheek, _"You have done more than a decent job daddy. Thank you for keeping your promise. I have never forgotten my father, and I couldn't have been raised by a better dad. I just need you to remember you are not losing me. I am not going anywhere. You are gaining another son, two grandchildren, and future grandchildren. You have such a big heart, and I think you have room for all of them."_

" _I agree, and although I am sad in a small way, because it truly means you have grown up and flown the nest I am excited about this next chapter of your life. I am proud of the woman that you are. I am proud that I set an example on acceptance. To see you with Karen & Jerry is special, and I know when you have your own it just completes you. I didn't love you any less. I got to enjoy everything with Harrison, but other than that there was no difference. Just know that I will always be your dad, and I am only a phone call away."_

" _I know. Thank you again for everything dad. I wouldn't be the woman I am without you and mom."_

The pair walked a little longer before heading back. Elizabeth informed Olivia that Fitz had left shortly after they went for a walk.

Fitz has migraines, and he felt one coming on. Olivia quickly said goodnight before rushing back to their villa.

She found her fiancée laid across the bed. She knew that fatigue and stress caused most of his migraines. She didn't think he was stressed, but the travel and then going all day had taken their toll on him.

Since his overnight bag was still by the door she knew he had not taken any medicine he came straight in and laid across the bed.

Fitz heard Olivia when she came in, but his head felt like it weighed a ton, so he didn't move. He knew she was about to take care of him, and it was another reason he couldn't wait to marry her.

Mellie never took care of him when he was sick. She would call a doctor or have one of the housekeepers take care of him. If it was bad he would call his mom, but with Olivia she was his caregiver.

She quickly learned the signs of his headaches. He hated he was getting one. He should have taken a nap after they arrived, but he was having too much fun with Olivia and the kids.

He wasn't sure how long had passed. Next thing he knew Olivia whispered for him to turn over. After a moment he turned over. She quickly helped him out of his clothes, and put on his pajama bottoms. She helped him climb in the bed. She moved the pillows, so he could rest on his side which was his preference when he had a migraine. Before he laid down she gave him his pill. It would knock him out, and he would be fine when he woke up.

She covered him up and kissed his forehead, _"I love you. Rest well…"_

She didn't expect him to say anything back. Any energy he had the headache would zap, but it was important tonight that he found some to let her know he didn't take what she did lightly.

" _Thank you. I love you baby so much."_

He held his hand out.

Olivia quickly changed clothes and climbed in the bed. Fitz wrapped his arm around her, and he was out within minutes.

As expected when he woke up he was fine.

It was a busy day but exciting one. Fitz was waiting on Olivia to come out, so they could head to their rehearsal and then dinner.

Fitz had opted for a white linen Perry Ellis suit.

A few moments later Olivia walked out. She took his breath away, and he knew if she looked like this tonight that he was going to be no good on their wedding day.

Olivia had selected an ivory Houghton Katie lace slip dress with a handkerchief hem.

Fitz walked over and lightly kissed her lips, _"Wow, you look like a bride…"_

She smiled loving his reaction. When she saw the dress, she knew it was perfect. It was the reaction she wanted. The appetizer before the main event. If he loved this dress, then he would be head over heels when he saw her in her wedding gown.

" _I feel like a bride…"_

" _You ready to go to rehearsal."_

" _We don't need the rehearsal, but I am excited to finally see what the ceremony space will be like. I am even more excited for our dinner tonight. It is the last time that I will sit down with my family as a Pope."_

" _Well, I am ready to get this party started. I am ready to seal the deal, and officially make you a Grant."_

Olivia kissed him, _"Let's rock and roll."_

The rehearsal was fun. Olivia was in love with the ceremony site. The planner had the chairs out, but everything else was being put together and brought out on the day of the ceremony.

The weather was supposed to be perfect with minimal breeze, but the planner didn't want the elements to mess up Olivia's ceremony or reception.

Elizabeth had planned and paid for the rehearsal dinner, so she had no idea what she would find, but when they arrived at the part of the island where they would be having dinner the couple was floored. Olivia more than Fitz.

Elizabeth had listened to her future daughter-in-law. When Olivia was deciding where to get married she was having a tough time deciding whether to get married here on the island, so she could get married by the water, or to get married at a castle that had a beautiful garden.

Obviously, the water won so Elizabeth decided to bring the garden to her on the water.

They would all be sitting together at one long table under a trellis covered in greenery and lights. She had custom floral tablecloths covering the tables with gold-rimmed glass chargers.

The table was adorned with votive candleholders and small glass vases filled with Olivia's favorite flowers down the table. Cloth napkins with sprigs of rosemary finished the look.

Olivia didn't even know she was crying until Fitz wiped her face.

To top the beautiful set up was a seven-course meal that consisted of:

 **Appetizer**

 _ **Cheese-stuffed mushroom**_

 **Soup**

 _ **Chestnut Fennel Soup**_

 **Salad**

 _ **Spinach Salad with warm apple cider and bacon dressing**_

 **Pasta**

 _ **Butter Squash Gnocchi with Sage Brown Butter**_

 **Entrée**

 _ **Smoked Cheddar Stuffed Chicken with Green Apple Slaw**_

 **Main Course**

 _ **Pork Tenderloin with Caramelized Pears in a Pear Brandy Cream Sauce with Autumn root vegetable puree**_

 **Desert**

 _ **Bourbon Pumpkin Cheesecake**_

Elizabeth walked over to her unsure of what she was feeling.

Olivia turned to her and just hugged her and cried which made Elizabeth cry. It took them several minutes to compose themselves.

Olivia finally found her voice, " _I can't believe you did all of this for us."_

" _You are my daughter. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my children and grandchildren."_

Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead _, "I love my mom, but I am grateful for the bonus mom that I am being blessed with. Thank you for this dinner. Thank you for loving me enough to giving me this garden party. Now I truly feel like I am getting everything that I wanted for my wedding."_

" _Good, that is what I was hoping for. You really are a beautiful soul Olivia, and I hope that you and Fitz have a wonderful life together."_

" _Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I think we will have a wonderful life together, and I look forward to the two of us continuing to bond."_

Elizabeth smiled, _"Me too…"_

The dinner was better than the couple imagined it. The food was phenomenal, but they had a great time. The D.J. that was handling their reception also rocked their dinner.

Olivia presented the bridal party with a gift bag that included a Barneys New York "self-love" beauty box, a Mansur Gavriel clutch, a Fleur't robe, a bottle of Chloe Roses bottle of perfume, an engraved Mark and Graham compact, and a monogrammed Fleur't robe.

Fitz presented the groomsman gift bag included a set of cool custom cufflinks, a Givency wallet, a Minimalist timepiece watch, a pair of Master & Dynamic wireless headphones, and a pair of monogrammed slippers.

They had also purchased gifts for their parents and the kids, but decided to present them on the day of the wedding.

They were changing up sleeping arrangements. The bridal party would be staying in the main house so there would be plenty of room for them to get ready.

The couple were a little sad to be splitting up, but the reward was them being married. They also wanted to enjoy these last moments with their family and friends before they were married. It was the reason they chose such an intimate setting for their wedding.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"The next time I see you will be becoming Mrs. Grant…"_

" _Yes, and it will be great…"_

" _Better than great…"_

Olivia smiled as she released his hand, _"Bye for now…"_

" _Bye for now…"_

 **A/N-I am still making some minor changes to the wedding, so I broke this update up with me being sick to give up their wedding in two parts.**

 **The island they are getting married on is real. It is truly designed for 24 guests, and the villas are as described.**

 **To check out Olivia's dress and pictures from the dinner check out my Twitter page kimberl17711667.**


	15. It is Official

**A/N-Alright guys the hand is healing, and the end of Scandal is here. I know many of you are down, but if my schedule doesn't interfere you should continue to see updates from me on a regular basis.**

The moment had finally arrived. Olivia was sitting in the golf cart with her dad waiting to be escorted to her wedding.

From the moment she woke up she knew the day would be perfect. She didn't care if things didn't go according to plan as long as she ended up married to Fitz that was all that mattered.

She looked up at the sky, and it was so clear. It was like a clear view for her dad to look down on her. She smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her gown.

She had selected an ivory Monarch gown. The gown was perfect for the beach ceremony. The floral applique made the gown so whimsical and fun while the illusion back with the row of covered buttons made it sexy and sophisticated. The sweeping train completed the look. It was what sold her on the gown.

Eli kissed her forehead, _"He is looking down on you sweetheart. He is so proud of you, and so am I."_

" _Thanks daddy."_

" _Anytime kiddo…You ready?"_

She nodded

The guests had been seated and were in awe of the ceremony site. They had a structure built. It was beach chic with a bamboo frame. The structure was decorated with light and airy strands of capiz shells. It was adorned by wooden planters filled with pink, red, and orange Vanda orchids with lush calathea leaves.

Their wedding colors were white, ivory, and gold so the chairs that the guests were sitting in were white chairs with gold cushions. Each guest was given a bag of flowers to throw later.

The men look dapper in their Perry Ellis Herringbone suit. The ladies looked stunning in their gold Avery gowns. The gowns featured a V-neck and matching back. It was sleeveless with a sequined covered bodice with a frothy tulle skirt.

For the boutonniere Fitz had selected a classic white mini calla Lilly with a double satin Caribbean gold ribbon accent. For the ladies Olivia had gone with a one stem classic white cymbidium orchid bouquet accented with five medium seashells and five green leaves tied with a gold double satin ribbon.

It was a vision seeing them go down the aisle.

It was almost time for Olivia to walk down the aisle. The planner walked over to her with her bouquet. When it was placed in her hands he eyes immediately began to tear up.

For her bouquet she had selected a serene blend of twenty white mini calla lilies with sea shells and green leaves. Instead of it being wrapped in a white ribbon it was wrapped in a personalized gold ribbon with pictures of her biological dad.

Olivia was speechless. She felt her dad squeeze her hand. She finally looked up at him, " _It was Fitz's idea…"_

She looked at her dad _. "One day when we were talking we both talking about wanting all your dreams to come true. How we wished we could prevent any more pain coming your way. Just another reason that I know he is the right man for you. We were discussing the wedding, and I mentioned that I am sure if you had one wish it would be to have your biological dad with you today. I said if I could have one wish granted it would be for both of us to walk you down the aisle. Last night when Fitz showed me the ribbon I was just as overwhelmed as you. I can't express how much I love you, but I know that your dad loved you until his very last breath. The fact that your soon to be husband made this happen is everything, and I hope this small gesture makes your day complete."_

Olivia composed herself. She didn't want to ruin her makeup. Even if they said it was waterproof she wasn't taking any chances.

" _Dad, when I lost my father I had no idea what was going to happen to us. Mom was devastated and so was I. When the two of you met I knew that we would be okay. I wouldn't have the horror stories that some of my friends had when it came to their stepparents. The fact that you knew what my one wish was to make this day complete is why you are the best dad ever, and the fact that Fitz did what he did for us is just another sign that I am marrying my soul mate. Let's do this dad. I am ready to make him my husband."_

The music queued for Olivia to walk down the aisle, and the moment she turned the corner and saw Fitz all her nerves melted away. He had been through hell and back. Mellie had not only broken his heart but his spirit. She had hurt what meant most to him and that was his children, but he had not let her ruin him. He gave his all to her and the children, and she was ready to begin the next phase of her life.

As her dad gave her away and she looked down at her bouquet and saw her biological father she knew she was ready.

Fitz and the minister understood that she needed a moment. She looked up at them and smiled. Letting them know it was okay for them to proceed.

 **Minister**

 **It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.**

 **Fitzgerald and Olivia, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?**

 **Bride and Groom**

 **We will.**

 **Bride**

 **I, Olivia, take you, Fitzgerald, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**

 **Groom**

 **I, Fitzgerald, take you, Olivia, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**

 **Minister**

 **The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.**

 **Groom**

 **Groom places ring on Bride's finger (Tacori Platinum One Carat Ring).**

 **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

 **Bride**

 **Bride places ring on Groom's finger (Tacori Platinum 3/8 Carat Ring).**

 **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

 **Minister**

 **You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.**

 **Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife.**

It was an emotional moment watching Fitz & Olivia kiss for the first time as husband and wife. Watching them kiss as husband and wife signaled a new beginning for all of them.

When they pulled back from their kiss Fitz looked at his wife. She had tears at the corner of her eyes. He wiped them away.

" _Crying after one kiss Mrs. Grant…"_

" _Yes, it was that good…"_

" _Glad to know that I am already doing my job as a husband."_

" _You are mister. Don't get too cocky. You have a lot of years to be on the job."_

He leaned over and looked at his wife, " _I am up for the challenge…"_

He was about to pull back when she pulled him back into her. After a moment they pulled from their bubbled and walked down the aisle as flower petals were thrown at them.

When you hear the saying that pictures are worth a thousand words it was true when it came to the Grant family. They exuded happiness.

After the pictures were taken the couple were escorted to their reception site to get first peek before the ceremony started.

They were in awe of what was before them. Again, to give Olivia the best of both world they had transformed a tent into an enchanted garden with grassy walls and ivy covered chandeliers where they would enjoy dinner.

Since it was Valentine's they didn't have the traditional set up. they had set up table for two so couples could enjoy a romantic dinner. Those who were not a couple were paired up. The tables they were sitting at had crystal chandeliers within their clear cocktail tables. With the table being so detailed they kept it simple. They didn't use a table cloth and went with gold napkins.

Each table either had a white rose center piece or a white hydrangea center piece. To finish the look there was one large centerpiece that made a bold impression. It was dripped in ribbons, gold crystals, and flowers.

To bring it all together was one large centerpiece. It was a tree draped with ribbons and crystals. The couple could not have been happier with the space.

Once the guests were brought in they felt the same way. The party was underway. After dinner it was time for the toasts.

Fitz & Olivia smiled as they saw their children who were also their maid of honor and best man make it to the microphone.

They looked at each other and smiled. The guests were looking at them. It was special to see how much Olivia loved them. It was liked she birthed them. They could tell that the family had a bright future ahead of them.

Jerry looked at them, _**"Mom and Dad. We decided to deliver one toast. We want to start out by saying congratulations on becoming husband and wife. Honestly Kare & I never thought we would be up here, and it took us a moment to wrap our head around dad not only getting married again, but us getting you as our mom. In our short life things haven't always been easy especially for Karen, but we understand that it will only make us stronger. We are now the family that we have always wanted to be for each other."**_

Karen took over the toast, _**"Dad, thank you for the best dad that any child could ever ask for. You have never let me down I assure you, and if you did you made it up to me by giving me the best mom ever. Mom, thank you for agreeing to be my mom. Obviously, I am not your biological daughter, but from the moment you entered my life I knew you were special. You just have a loving soul, and the love you give to us is something that I could never explain, but I am grateful. You and dad deserve all the happiness in the world. Jerry & I are happy that you found it together. Both of you make a lot of sacrifices for **_**us including not going on your honeymoon immediately. As your children and your maid of honor and best man we thought you deserved a moment to enjoy being husband wife which is why there is a helicopter waiting to take you away for a couple of days to another part of the island."**

Everyone began to cheer when they heard the announcement. Fitz and Olivia were in shock. The kids made their way over to them.

Jerry looked at them, _"Before you worry Grandma Maya is coming back with us, so you can stay the additional two days. We also spoke with Aunt Abby and Uncle Andrew and Ethan to make sure that you didn't have anything pressing. They are handling it. We had your bags packed and sent to the villa, so it is waiting on you. There is nothing we could do or say to show you how much we love and appreciate you, but we hope you enjoy this time alone."_

She was still speechless as she looked at her mom. Maya smiled, _"I told you that I was slowing down. You and your brother are settling in your careers and personal life. I've done my job. I'll still consult, but my team will be doing most of the load. You will be seeing more of your parents. You will be sick of me."_

Olivia laughed through her tears _, "Never…"_

Fitz agreed. After spending a few minutes saying goodbye to everyone they finally headed out to the helicopter. A short firework show was waiting to send them off.

The couple was okay with heading back right after getting married, but if they were honest they were thrilled with the gift they had been provided. A little time to enjoy being Mr. & Mrs. Grant before stepping back in the real world.

They held onto each other. They were so overwhelmed with the kid's speeches and the surprise that they hadn't really said much to each other.

Fitz kissed her forehead _, "Are you okay Mrs. Grant?"_

She grinned. She didn't think that she would ever tire of hearing her new name.

" _I am more than okay…"_

He got serious for a moment, _"You have made a lot of sacrifices Livvie. I am excited about this mini-honeymoon, but I can't help but be a little concerned about delaying your interviews and meeting even more. Maybe…."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart _, "Abby has got it. Besides I am never getting married again. When we get back our hands are full between work and the kids. It will be tiresome some days, but when I think about the fact that I got to spend these days with my husband it will be more than worth it. We are not worrying about home. That is taken care of. Our children spent time making this time happen for us, and with the help of our parents they have promised us a small piece of heaven. We are going to enjoy it. TOGETHER."_

Fitz rested his forehead against hers and nodded, _"TOGETHER…"_

A short time later they arrived at the resort. The manager was there to greet them and congratulated them on their nuptials.

They were escorted back to their villa. The resort they were staying in a lavish enclave that felt almost as private as the island they were married on. Their villa took their breath away. It was three bedrooms sitting right on the ocean. The manager showed them around. Olivia was thrilled to see they had a private pool, and they were introduced to their private butler.

After the manager left the couple went and sat by the pool. They sat in each other's arms and took a moment to process the day they had. They were now married. They were ready to move forth with their life.

As much as Olivia wanted to make love to her husband she was exhausted. She looked at him. " _Would you be disappointed if I wanted to just sleep in your arms tonight, and we have that bone-crushing out of this world honeymoon sex tomorrow?"_

Fitz laughed at her description, _"Once again you have shown me why you are the one for me. I want us to enjoy the first time we make love as husband and wife. Getting married is exhausting."_

Olivia didn't want to ruin the moment.

Fitz looked at her, _"Ask me?"_

" _Ask you what?"_

" _What is on the tip of your tongue? Just ask me…"_

" _Fine, I am your second wife. You did have a wedding the first time around so did you enjoy ours compared to your first wedding. I'm mean I am not comparing myself to Mellie…"_

" _I know. When I say weddings are exhausting it is because it takes a lot of time to get ready for a ceremony that only last an hour tops. Our wedding today was night and day and it was less exhausting, because it wasn't about pomp and circumstance. It was about love and becoming one. That was the focus and it remained that way. If I am being honest there is not much I can tell you about my wedding day to Mellie. It was never about us. It was all about being on the front page of the society page the next day. She wanted people to talk about our wedding for some time. As I sit here I can describe the pain on my mom's face to a tee, and how my gut was in knots but not in a good way. Despite how tiring it is to prepare and get through the day I can remember every little thing about our day today. It was important that I commit it to memory. I remember looking at mom and seeing the smile on her face and the happy tears in her eyes. I remember looking back and seeing my son and two brothers by my side. Something I didn't have the first wedding. I remember looking across at my daughter who wasn't even a thought but remembering all the hell she has gone through to make it on the other side. Yes, it was exhausting but it was everything that I wanted and more with a bonus which is this mini-honeymoon alone with my wife."_

He wiped the tears from her eyes. _"I am so glad that I have you. I love you more than words can express, but the bonus of the kids means everything to me. I look forward to us adding to our family down the road, but in the meantime, we have two fantastic children that I am grateful that God has blessed me. Thank you for making my dreams come true today. This was the wedding of my dreams. Let's get out of these clothes and enjoy one another."_

Fitz picked her up bridal style and took her to their room. They enjoyed a long shower where they made out like teenagers. By the time their heads hit the pillows they were out.

They next morning they woke up briefly to enjoy breakfast, and chat with the family. Fitz looked at how happy his kids were, and if he had any questions about Olivia being the one for them their faces said it all. He had made the right choice.

Afterwards they climbed back in bed. Their parents had planned some things for them as an additional wedding gift. The first being their first dinner together as husband and wife.

Olivia walked into the living room wearing a white Zuhair Murad embellished short sleeve mini-dress. She paired it with her white Manolo Blahnik leather Leva 90 Sandals and a pair of Oscar De La Renta Navette crystal earrings.

Fitz smiled _, "Mrs. Grant, you are one beautiful woman."_

' _Thank you. I wanted to look good for you tonight. We only get one first dinner as husband and wife."_

" _You would look good in a brown paper bag, but this dress is sexy as hell especially on you. Are you ready to see what our parents planned for us?"_

" _With you I am always ready…"_

Their butler informed them that they would be having dinner on the beach. The couple looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that her dad set this up. He loved everything about the water, and he knew that the couple got engaged by the water, married by the water, and now they would be sharing their first dinner as a married couple by the water.

Olivia felt like she was going back to the moment she got engaged. Being right there on the beach. A tent set up with a table set for two was a reminder of how she got to this moment, and it meant everything to her. when she looked at her husband she knew he felt the same way.

A private chef was hired to take care of them for the evening.

They were enjoying a four-course meal that consisted of:

 **Stone Crab with pineapple cocktail sauce and grilled lime**

 **Bush Greens Salad with a ginger vinaigrette dressing**

 **Jerk Pork Tenderloin with Lobster Tail served with Sambuca Spinach and Yukon mashed potatoes**

 **Carrot & Walnut Cake with homemade honey yoghurt sorbet**

At the advice of the chef they decided to forego a bottle of wine and went with cocktails. After all they were on an island celebrating. They decided to go with the drink that was pre-ordered to go with their dinner It required a 24-hour notice, and the couple understood why when it was sat down in front of them and the server explained what the drink consisted of. It was appropriately called " **In the Name of Love** ". It was made with Perrier-Jouet, Belle Epoque, Courvoisier XO, Peach bitters, fresh Mango, Lemon twist, and 1K Diamond Earrings. When Fitz saw the earrings, he asked how much the drink cost. They were informed that the drink itself was $1,450.00. Sure, they could afford it, but it felt excessive.

Both were ready to pull out their phones, but Olivia stopped Fitz.

" _I know it is a lot, but I am an only girl. If my dad wants to spoil me then let him. If your mom helped them let her. She only has one son and getting to be involved in this moment has meant everything to her. Our families work hard for the money we have. We can indulge. They can indulge on their children. Down the road if this was Karen you would do it without thinking. When prom comes up in a couple of years we are going to spend thousands of dollars, because she is our daughter."_

Fitz nodded _, "You are right."_

They spent the rest of their dinner feeding each other and talking about everything and nothing.

Olivia looked out at the water and thought about her life. Not only was she now married, but she was a mom. She didn't expect much to change but the truth was from the moment they were pronounced husband and wife all Olivia could think about during the ceremony was how she now wanted more. She was the one who said that she wanted to wait a while before adding to their family. Now she wasn't so sure she could wait.

When she looked at Fitz he asked, _"What's on your mind?"_

" _Us…"_

" _Am I failing already at my job as your husband already?"_

" _Never…."_

" _Tell me then…"_

" _What if I don't want to wait a year to have to start trying to have a baby?"_

" _What's changed?"_

" _Us…"_

Fitz looked at her surprised.

" _When we got married yesterday I didn't expect much to change as far as how I felt, but marrying you made me want more. I love Karen and Jerry with everything in me. That will never change, but they need me in a different way. I want to experience it all. I want that with you, and suddenly my career doesn't feel like a good enough reason to put it off."_

Fitz pulled her into his lap and kissed her like never before. It was a kiss that said so many things, and it made her feel things she had never felt with him.

She finally looked at him, _"I am not going to change because I am your husband. Your career matters to me, and I don't want you to feel like you have need to change. That being said you know I want to add to our family, and if what you want is to change that timeline then I am all for it. Even if you wanted to wait longer I would because you are my wife, but I would be lying if I wasn't ecstatic about starting a family sooner with you. That decision is yours. I don't want you to feel any pressure so if you still feel this way when we get home, and back in the swing of things then go to the doctor when you are ready to have your IUD removed, and tell me after. That way I know this is what you want, and until then we will practice because I was taught practice makes perfect."_

Olivia let out a big belly laugh. _"It is only a deal if you take me back to our villa, so we can start practicing, and making this marriage thing official…"_

" _We can do that…"_

The couple could barely keep their hands off each other, and barely made it back to their villa.

They barely noticed the candles and flowers and would thank their butler in the morning. Right now, they had more pressing matters.

 **Music was playing in the background. They began to dance and undress to the music.**

 **These lips, can't wait to taste your skin, baby**

They both naked and laying in the middle of the bed. Fitz was kissing the inside of her thighs. Olivia submitted her body to her husband.

 **And these eyes, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby**

 **Just let my love, just let my love adorn you, please baby**

 **And you gotta know, you gotta know**

 **You know that I adore you, yeah baby**

 **Baby these fist will always protect ya, lady**

 **And this mind will never neglect you, yeah baby**

 **Oh baby, and if they try to break us down**

 **Don't let that affect us, no baby**

 **You just gotta let my love, let my love**

 **Let my love adorn you**

When he took her clit in his mouth she practically jumped off the bed. This wasn't the first time that he had been down on her, but it felt different. This was her husband. For the rest of her life this would be the only may to adorn her, and she loved it.

All her senses were in overload. All she kept whispering was, " _Don't stop please baby don't stop…."_

He took a moment and looked at her _, "Never, we are forever…."_

He inserted two fingers inside of her, and like a conductor running an orchestra she followed his every command and when he said, " _Come for me Livvie…." She was more than happy to follow his every command._

 **Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down**

 **You gotta know, you gotta know, know that I adorn you, just that babe**

 **Oh, oh let my love adorn you baby**

 **Don't you ever, don't you let nobody tell you different baby**

 **Always adorn you, you gotta know now, you gotta know now now now**

He climbed back up her body, and they kissed. They had nothing but time. They were consummating their marriage, and it was a feeling that consumed them. They wanted to enjoy the moment. They would never get to make love again for the first time as husband wife.

 **Sippin' red wine**

 **I roll another one up, but then its bedtime**

 **Take one look at my watch, yeah, that's real time**

 **Got a lot on my plate, I'm down to share mine**

 **Keep it real with you, be honest, I'm tryna build with you**

 **A little life, you play your cards right, then I can deal with you**

 **Say you don't like all this money, you peel soon**

 **As you see the shit you got me doin', you know that it's real**

 **You've got your boy frontin' the bill, opening doors**

 **Buying the chef, closing the store**

 **You don't even got a question, you know what it's for**

 **I can say I'll give you the world, but you know that it's yours, uh**

They were laying there in a spooning position kissing each other like they had all the time in the world. One minute it was light kisses and the next it was intense lip locking with lots of tongue and teeth.

Fitz surprised her when he slid into her. She was empty one minute and full the next. He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth. He knew he had a lot to work with, and luckily for Olivia he knew what to do with every inch of it.

 **Haha, yeah, lemme hear that**

 **Oh yeah, the same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah**

 **Now look up sugar, now hey hey hey, the same way that my whole worlds' in your eyes**

 **Oh and it's time now, just let, let my love adorn you baby, hey**

 **Le-le-le-let it dress you down**

Every stroke awakened something inside them. Fitz finally felt like a real man. He was a proud father and husband with a solid family. Olivia didn't have to settle. She had a man like her daddy. Both of them. Good men who loved their woman and children fiercely. By the time she had reached her first orgasm she had decided if she was ready to expand their family sooner than they discussed. It would be the last coherent thought she would have for the rest of the evening. It was like her husband wanted to make up for them not having sex when they arrived at the villa. It was well worth the wait.

 **You got to know baby, oh you got to know, know that I adore you, yeah**

 **Oh love ain't never looked so good on ya**

 **Oh, put it on, baby, let my love adorn, you**

She felt boneless by the time he was done with her. She normally liked to clean up after marathon sex, but her husband had ruined her. If marrying him wasn't enough the life-changing love they just made did. He had put his stamp on her inside and out.

The rest of their mini-honeymoon was perfect. They returned to New York ready to take on the world, and it was a good thing they did because there were problems lurking around the corner.

 **A/N-Did anyone miss this story? Well I am back. Now that Scandal is ended I am still here, but at least for the next couple of updates on my stories I would really like to get reviews letting me know if you guys are still around for the stories. I want to continue them, but I need to know your thoughts. Check my Twitter account for pictures kimberl17711667.**

 **FYI-The drink that the couple shared was a real drink that does require 24-hour notice. Also the song was Adorned by Miquel.**


	16. ICE, ICE Problems

**A/N-Denise Haughton, this is for you….**

Olivia had never been more grateful for their mini-honeymoon. The minute that they got back in New York they were going non-stops. Fitz had cases that needed to be prepped for trial. She had interviews. The kids had school and sports. Karen was also working on her book. Between her interviews and final prep work on her book and being in mommy mode all the time it was tiresome but enjoyed every moment of it.

The weekend was coming up. After almost three weeks of late hours Fitz had finally caught up. The kids had a sports free weekend, and Olivia had no interviews or meetings scheduled. They planned to do nothing but lounge around and relax all weekend.

Olivia was working from home when her phone rang. It was her mom. She picked up, _"Hi mommy…"_

" _Liv..."_

" _What's wrong mom?"_

Maya didn't have time to sugarcoat the situation. She brought Olivia up to speed. By the time Olivia hung up the phone she heard Fitz coming in the house. They met each other in the hall way. She knew that he had also gotten a call. She saw him trying to hold his tears back.

She pulled him into their office. Once her arms went around him he fell apart. She was his safety net. She kept whispering to him over and over that everything was going to be okay, and while at the moment she wasn't sure how everything was going to pan out she knew that as a family they would work things out.

When he finally calmed down he looked her in the eyes, " _I can't lose my brother and Marian. I need them."_

" _You won't lose them. I promise. My mom is already on it. My dad is even helping, and when we get there so will I. They are my family too. Head up and take a nice long shower and relax. The kids are going to be home any minute. I'll talk to them. We don't have to pack much since we got the home in California set up."_

" _Thank you Livvie. I love you and I am sorry for being such a mess."_

" _Never apologize for showing me the real you."_

" _I love you Livvie…"_

" _I love you too Fitz…"_

Fitz headed upstairs to shower and try and calm himself down. The kids arrived, and she sat down and gave them a brief explanation as to what was going on. They were upset, but due to Olivia not telling them everything they remained composed for the most part. She let them know they were headed to California so pack a bag. She reminded them that they already had clothes, shoes, and toiletries there, so they shouldn't need to pack much.

An hour later they made it to the private air strip where a plane was waiting on them to take them to California. Once in the air the kids and Fitz fell asleep which Olivia was grateful for. She was tired, but she pissed. The older she got the more she realized that there were some people in the world that you just had to show them better than you could tell them.

Once they touched down there was a car waiting for them that immediately took them to their house on the ranch. When they walked in Fitz was shocked to see his in-laws as well as his mother-in-law's team working in their family room.

They stopped to greet the family. When Fitz got to Maya she kissed his cheek and them she whispered in his ear, " _I go you. You are my son, and no one messes around with my family and doesn't pay."_

" _I know ma. How did you all get set up in here? It looks like you have been working for some time."_

" _We have. I helped Elizabeth get the house ready, and I was here for some of the deliveries when she had plans. Liv asked your mom to make me a copy of the key, so we would be have one to check on the house when you guys were in New York. Before you left Olivia asked me to come over and set up. She was working on the plane the entire time."_

Fitz was in shock. " _I was asleep. My wife would have been a kick-ass attorney if she went to law school."_

Maya laughed, " _Yeah. It is in her DNA for sure. She still takes classes from time to time. At one point when she was having a major case of writer's block she considered going to law school. She even took her LSATS. My baby is brilliant."_

" _Yes, she is…"_

She walked over to them, " _Is everything okay?"_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"More than okay. Do you mind if I take the kids up to the main house and check on mom? It looks like you and Mama have everything under control."_

" _That is fine. Tell Mama Liz I said hello, and I will come and see her as soon as I get a moment."_

Fitz leaned down and kissed her. when he pulled back _, "I will tell her. Promise me that you will take a moment to eat something. I know how you get when it comes to work._

" _I will…"_

As soon as Fitz and the kids left she turned to her mom, " _What the hell has Mellie done?"_

" _I never told you it was Mellie…"_

" _You didn't have to. I am your child remember. This has her name written all over it. Actually, Big Jerry is involved somehow. My guess is the money man."_

Maya nodded, " _Sit down. I will fill you in on all the details while you eat."_

Olivia agreed. Maya made her a plate and brought it out to her.

Maya sat down and began to explain to Olivia everything they uncovered.

" _You are right. Mellie is the master mind behind Ethan and Marian being picked up by ICE. It is a long web. Despite Elizabeth's warnings it seems that Big Jerry has decided to try and call her bluff. Huck has not figured out the money trail, but he is working on it. Mellie got a job in the library, and after some reading she decided to get an appeals lawyer which we believe Big Jerry hired for her. We will need to get our hands on the letters that I am sure they wrote through a friend of a friend to make it happen. The lawyer happens to be someone that went to school with Ethan. The young man is also an immigrant, but from what I can tell didn't like Ethan."_

" _What did Ethan do to him?"_

" _Nothing. He was upset that Ethan got better grades than him, and that he had a better life. He felt that everything was handed to Ethan while he had to work twice as hard. I did hear back from one professor who said that Ethan tried to befriend him, but he didn't accept thinking that Ethan was only trying to be his friend out of pity. As you know visits with your attorney are private. They had plenty of time to plan according to the records."_

" _I didn't know that Marian was in the country illegally."_

" _She isn't…"_

Olivia looked up in surprise.

Maya shook her head, _"By sheer luck for them the USCIS officer that handled her case was convicted of taking money from immigrants to get a favorable review on their interview and naturalization test. Marian was not one of them we know, but they know someone who changed the records and her name was flagged as one of the ones who paid. If Marian is here illegally that would make Ethan…_

" _A Dreamer. She never disclosed who his father was, and Big Jerry would never voluntarily step up and do the right thing."_

Maya nodded, _"The good news is that your dad made some calls. We have hearings for both tomorrow morning. We have more than enough evidence to get them bonds. Russell has a lot of computer knowledge. He offered his services if it is okay with you."_

" _It is fine with me. He picked the team so when I must go out I will be fine with one of them. We will be here at the ranch most of the time."_

" _Good, I also placed some calls, so we have been able to keep it out of the media. Not only does it save the family from unnecessary embarrassment I am sure that it will confuse Mellie and her accomplice They were banking on this moment. If they couldn't get to the two of you directly then hurting family would be the next best thing."_

" _We have work to do. I am not leaving California until I have cleared their names, and mom I don't care how much it cost I can't have this hit the media. We could handle explaining that the charges were erroneous. I need the element of surprise when I confront Mellie."_

Maya looked up at her daughter, _"I thought her going to prison would be the wake up call she needed. She has gone too far this time. I played nice and was the supportive girlfriend. Now I am the wife and mother. She has woken up a beast that she will soon learn she should have left sleep."_

Maya thought there was nothing that she hadn't seen when it came to her daughter, but she was wrong. This was a new type of anger. The only thing that was going to simmer it was the people who were responsible heads on a platter.

Everyone worked into the early morning hours. Olivia had moved to her office, so she had no idea that everyone was sleep until her husband walked into the office.

She looked up at him, _"What are you doing up? Are the kids okay?"_

" _I could ask you the same question, and the children are fine. With the time difference they actually went to bed early."_

Olivia nodded. He handed her the tea that he made for her.

" _You know that everyone else is sleep."_

" _I am just reading all the information that Huck and Russell gathered. I am close to figuring to figuring out how this whole operation went. The kids only have school two days next week. I can't leave California until they are cleared."_

" _I emailed the teacher's when I went over to mom's house. I had a feeling you were going to say that. With the time difference I haven't received a response, but I'll handle it."_

" _Thank you. You should try and get some rest."_

" _I don't sleep well without you. I am scared, because I know what can happen behind bars especially if anyone recognizes them. It wouldn't surprise me that they put a bug in someone's ear. Then I am worried about my wife who has had no sleep, because she was working the whole time she was on the plane."_

Olivia looked at him and saw the worry and pain in his eyes. She knew that in order to be any good later in the day she would need to take a nap. She was too tired to make it to their bedroom. She could tell that he felt the same way.

He got comfortable on the couch, and she climbed on top of him.

" _I'm lucky to have you Livvie…"_

She turned and looked at him _, "I know that you are used to dealing with the tough situations along, and I am not upset that you are surprised by my reaction. Just know that with me I am here for it all the good and the bad. It is bad right now, but together as a family we are going to make it good I promise you."_

" _I believe you. I just really appreciate you being by my side. I know that is how it is supposed to be, but I am not used to it. The kids are not used to it. It is an adjustment, but a welcomed adjustment._

After a couple of hours of sleep and a nice long shower the couple were ready to face the day.

Her dad came over with good news. He had two good friends that were immigration lawyers that were more than happy to take on the case. In order not to tip the media the family did not go to the hearings. Maya was there and helped them present their case.

The judge determined there were several questionable pieces of evidence that led to Ethan and Marian being detained. It wasn't enough to clear them which is what was expected, but more than enough to get them out on bond which the family paid immediately.

By lunch time the pair was at home. As agreed they would stay at the ranch and would not leave the state until the matter was cleared up.

They were shocked when they walked in the door and saw everyone. When Fitz and Ethan laid eyes on each other they ran into each other's arms. To some it may seem weird because they hadn't known they were brothers for all that long, but that was what made the reunion so special.

Elizabeth had called her doctor to make a house call. Marian had been recently diagnosed with high blood pressure. Since being detained she had not taken all her medicines or eaten right. She tried to assure everyone she was fine, but they insisted that the doctor look her over. For the most part she was okay, but her pressure was high which he expected since she was under stress. He gave her some medicine through an IV. After they brought her something to eat the doctor gave her something that would make her sleep. He thought the rest would help her pressure a great deal. He was right. When she woke up it was back within range.

Despite the stressful situation they enjoyed a nice evening together. Fitz & Rowan cooked steaks and chicken on the grill. Something that Fitz enjoyed more than he knew. It was nice having a father figure even as an adult.

Before they headed in with the meat Rowan stopped Fitz, " _Like Maya said to you earlier you are our son now. I love you, and I will never understand how your father can't see the gems he has, but I do. I will always be there for you."_

" _Thanks Pops. Having a relationship with you means more to me that I can ever explain…."_

" _You don't need to."_

When they walked in the door Fitz's heart felt full. Not only from the comments from Rowan, but from what he was also witnessing. Karen and Olivia were making cookies together. Jerry, Ethan, and Harrison were playing video games. This is what family was.

He went over to put the meat in the oven while the sides were finishing.

He found his mom in the wine cellar getting a couple bottles of wine for the adults. He went over and took them from her.

He saw her smile for the first time since he had been there. _"Mom, everything is going to be okay?"_

" _I know dear. I wasn't sure at first. Not that I am doubting Maya. I just didn't realize that we were dealing with the devil's spawns."_

Fitz laughed, _"I agree, but I think that once this is truly over they will never make this mistake again."_

Now Elizabeth laughed, _"Are you kidding? I thought Maya was a scary woman, but your wife is a beast when you mess with her. I will never cross that woman."_

" _That makes two of us…"_

Later, that night they had migrated back to their house. Olivia's family stayed and the main house.

Russell knew some of the guards at the Central California Women's Facility where Mellie was being housed. He sent them some information that gave them probable cause to search Mellie's cell. As Olivia suspected she had all the letters that had been sent to her. Russell used some of the favors he was owed to get copies of Mellie's letters. Huck had made a house call to the attorney's house. He broke in and located the letters that Mellie had sent to him.

They had downloaded and sent everything to Olivia and Maya. Olivia had been working non-stop to put the puzzle together.

Around midnight she heard someone knocking at the door. She knew Fitz was knocked out because he had a migraine. The kids were gone for the night to hang out with some friends.

She went and answered the door and found Ethan. She hugged him and let him in, _"Are you okay?"_

" _I know you are busy trying to save us…"_

" _I am never too busy for family. I have some wine in the office. Would you like a glass?"_

" _Sure…"_

After she got them wine Ethan asked _, "How is Fitz?"_

" _He'll be fine in the morning. It is just a migraine."_

" _Caused by stress…"_

Olivia didn't say anything at first. Finally, she said, _"This is not on you Ethan. You can't help who your parents are."_

" _I know but it is still hard. After all this time I finally get to have a relationship with my brother, and I am causing him heartache."_

" _No Big Jerry and Mellie are causing the heartache, but this will be over soon I can assure you."_

" _I couldn't sleep so I came over to properly thank you. When we got here earlier it was a little chaotic. Fitz and I talked, and it seems you have been working non-stop with your mom and her team to get us cleared."_

" _You are more than welcome Ethan. I don't feel like I gained in-laws. I gained another family. You are my brother like Harrison. I would do the same for him, and I know if and when we have needed you have come through for us."_

 _"I want to also thank you for loving and being there for my brother. I wasn't there during his time with Mellie, but I've heard, and the picture didn't seem to bright. I just hear how much he has changed. How he is so much happier and lighter. After everything that he has been through he deserves it."_

" _Well I am equally happy and lighter with him, so I am glad I could be that for him."_

They talked for a little while longer before Ethan headed back to the main house. Olivia decided to call it a night. She needed a good night's sleep.

After a quick shower she climbed in the bed. Fitz felt her and quickly pulled her into him. He whispered, _"I'm glad you are deciding to get some rest."_

It took them a couple of days to put everything together, but they figured it out as a team. Now it was time to put things into action. Maya scheduled a hearing to present the evidence that would clear Ethan and Marian.

In the meantime, Olivia and Russell left together for a visit. They found out that Mellie's lawyer had a letter scheduled for delivery. The driver was more than happy to trade places with Russell for a small fee.

As expected he opened the door. When he did Olivia came around the corner where the camera didn't have a view.

" _Hi Joseph…"_

The look on his face said everything.

Russell walked them in.

Olivia smirked at him, " _I take it that you are not speechless because you are meeting a best-selling author. Thank you for buying all my books."_

He looked at her.

She smiled, _"Yes, I had someone hack into your video feed. I have looked at every square inch of your home. I needed to know who I was dealing with. I was under the impression that only terrorists destroy things and people for the hell of it. I am quickly learning that terrorists come in all forms. I only have one question for you. Are you going to tell me voluntarily how you got hooked up with Big Jerry and Mellie?"_

Joseph sneered at her, _"I don't know what you are talking about…"_

" _Okay, well I don't have time to give you multiple chances. I was already going to ruin you. Now I am going to demolish you. Just know that I have figured out that it was your mother who paid to have her interviewed and test changed. I also know that the man your mother used has a son and he is the one you used to go into the computer and make it look like it was Ethan and Marian."_

Joseph stood up and tried to talk but Olivia stopped him _. "You lost your chance, and before you think about trying to run I have had all of your assets frozen."_

She turned to walk about before stopping and turning around, " _Oh, by the way I also have you on the no-fly list. Also, that million dollars that you had hiding with the letters that Mellie sent you is gone. I know you checked this morning, but if you tried to spend you they will let you know those are all fake bills. It was nice talking to you Joseph, but I have more business to handle."_

Russell escorted his boss and friend out to the van. He was officially scared of her at this point. He also had a new-found level of respect.

A short time later Olivia was packing a bag for her overnight stay. It was going to take some time to track Big Jerry. He was hiding and hiding well, but Huck had the patience. In the meantime, she would fry the other big fish.

Fitz walked in the room. He just watched her for a moment. She was expecting him to try and talk her out of it and let someone else handle it.

Instead he opened his arms. She gladly went in them. After a moment he kissed her forehead and said, " _Come back to me…"_

She looked him in the eyes, _"Always…"_

The next morning Mellie walked into the lawyer's room expecting to see Joseph. She was not prepared to see the woman in front of her. She tried to turn and leave, but there was no guard at the door.

When she turned around Olivia was smiling at her, " _Sit Mellie. I am about to show you why you let sleeping dogs stay sleep."_

 _ **A/N-I will pick up where I left off on the next update…**_


	17. You Messed with the Wrong Family

Sit down Mellie…

Mellie ran to the door. She began knocking. When she saw the guard coming she thought she was coming to save her.

Imagine her surprise when the guard smiled at her and kept walking.

Mellie was shocked that the guard walked past the room that she didn't hear Olivia get up. Olivia grabbed Mellie by the hair and dragged her back to her seat.

When Mellie tried to stand back up she pushed her back down.

" _You can scream all you want but let me let you in a secret. The same way that you and Joseph paid guards to walk past this room while you were ruining people's life and enjoying your little love trysts is the same way we paid them to walk past the room today. You don't get a pass so sit your ass down. you are mine."_

Mellie huffed as she realized she was stuck, _"What do you want?"_

Olivia smirked at her

" _You can't hurt me. How would you explain it to the warden? Better yet how would you explain it to the public. Violence is not exactly what Olivia Pope is known for."_

Olivia sat back down in her chair. She was still smirking. She never took her eyes off Mellie.

" _It would be very easy to explain it to the warden. After all she is my godmother, and she was disturbed to hear that she had guards in her prison not following the rules."_

" _Oh really, and then she let you in here."_

" _Nope, I try not to mix business and personal. Plausible deniability is a wonderful thing. Should this go south, and I doubt that it will she was not brought into this. As for the guard walking back and forth well she really doesn't work here. She looks real doesn't she."_

Mellie sat there stunned.

" _Is it weird that I would take a page out of your book? I'm sure it is, and normally I would be disgusted with myself."_

" _What makes this time any different?"_

" _You came after my family. You hurt my children, and that is going to cost you."_

" _Don't you mean our children."_

" _Nope, they were never yours. You provided the egg and we thank you for your service. If that was your dig at trying to make me mad it didn't work. I was already pissed when I walked in the door. You are more than welcome to keep trying, but it might not work in your favor if I drag you across this floor."_

Mellie sat back a moment, " _Wow, I never thought I would see this side of Olivia Pope."_

" _You are right. Olivia Pope was a single woman. Olivia Grant is a married woman with children. I would love for you to test me, because I have more than enough anger built up to mop you up with the floor. If I leave any bruises I got a group of girls in your block ready to take the blame for it. They will be compensated for any punishment they receive."_

For the first time Mellie knew that she was in real trouble. Olivia had crossed every I and dotted every T before she walked in the door. She had no more cards left to play.

" _Fine, you won. What is that you want from me?"_

Olivia sat back in her chair and smiled. Mellie wasn't sure how to feel about that reaction.

" _When I look at you I never know whether I want to smack you or kiss you. Smack you for all the hell that you caused Fitz, Karen, and Jerry or thank you because your actions led them to me. I honestly don't understand women like you."_

" _Women like me?"_

" _You were a white woman that came from nothing and had everything handed to you. Instead of appreciating it you felt entitled for more. You wanted everything and did nothing to get it. Fitz is the type of man if you utter something you want he will get it for you, and if he can't he will find a way to get it for you. That man genuinely tried to love you. He only wanted the best for you and the kids, but what he didn't understand at the time was that you can never love a good for nothing hoe. Garbage is just that. It is a reason you throw it out, and that is what you are. You need to be thrown away, and I am going to make sure that happens."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You, Joseph, and Big Jerry conspired to ruin Fitz and Elizabeth because you both knew that you couldn't come for them directly. The two of you decided to go after the only people left, and the two people that you knew meant the world to them and that was Ethan and Marian. It was a great plan, but you came after the wrong fucking people. Now my plan is a lot better, legal, and guaranteed to ruin any life you have left."_

" _Impossible."_

" _Let's see. We sent a lot of information over to the FBI that they found interesting. I know for sure that you will be charged with conspiracy. When you used an ICE agent to conspire to have Ethan and Marian detained it became a federal crime. That is five years for each count, but why stop there. That is nothing compared to the racketeering charges that the three of you will face. Not just for this incident, but we established and found that you and Big Jerry have been in business for years. You have been intimidating people out of their businesses and more. I heard those charges range from 30 to 37 months for each count. For good measure because I wanted to make sure that I ruined any chance of you seeing the light of day again I also sent this information to the prosecutor who handled your abuse case again Karen. They are going back and adding those charges they dropped when you agreed to plead guilty. There was nothing in your plea deal that said they couldn't go back and refile charges. Take a breath I am not done. Not only do I want you to spend the rest of your life behind bars, but I want you penniless. I know the penal system. Anything can happen, and you could get released. Technicalities happen all the time, and if by chance you do see the outside of a jail cell again I want to make sure that you don't have two nickels to rub together. That is why you are going to be served with papers for defamation and emotional distress for what you put Ethan and Marian through. If you are worried about paying don't worry. We found your stash in a Swiss bank, and we made sure that all your funds were legal."_

Mellie was stunned. She checked out somewhere in the middle. Once she heard FBI she knew she was in real trouble, but she was not prepared for what she heard. When all was said and done she could be spending the rest of her life in prison, and they were going after her financially as well.

Olivia brought her back, _"Well this has been wonderful, but I have things to do. If I didn't make myself clear, then let me say it one more time. Leave my family alone. Whatever energy you have left you better put it into saving your life, because if you come near me or my family again I am going to have you killed. Do I make myself clear?"_

Mellie looked up and realized that Olivia was in front of her. When she finally looked at her a chill ran down her body. She knew better than to try and say something back.

" _Crystal…"_

Olivia left the prison feeling a lot lighter. Two down and one to go.

Before she headed home, she headed to the doctor for her scheduled appointment. She had two primary doctors. One on each coast due to her traveling.

Dr. Burnette walked in the door, _"Olivia, how are you?"_

" _Things are hectic, but nothing that I can't handle."_

" _Good, well according to your chart you are ready to have your IUD removed. Is that correct?"_

" _Yes, I thought I wanted to wait longer before expanding our family, but after marrying my husband my priorities have changed."_

" _I understand completely. Everything looks fine. The removal is less painful. Since New York is home base I am sure that when the time comes my daughter will be taking care of you, but you know that I am always a phone call away."_

" _I know. If you and your daughter are taking care of me. I am in excellent hands."_

The doctor completed the examination and removed Olivia's IUD. She explained the possible side effects and Olivia was on her way.

By the time she made it back to the house she was exhausted mentally and physically. She expected to walk into a house full of people but was surprised that to find just her husband waiting on her.

She ran into his arms. He held her as she cried. She wasn't sure at what point she fell asleep.

The last couple of days had finally caught up with her. When she woke up she was still in her husband's arms.

She looked up at him as he swept her bangs out of his eyes _, "You feel better?"_

" _Lots, where is everyone?"_

" _The kids are with your parents. Ethan is at work. My mom and Marian are doing something, and we are about to go away for a couple of days. The quarter is about to end before the kids were about for a couple of days. Their teachers have sent us all their work, and the grandparents have it. Everyone is okay, and right now as your husband I am going to whisk you away for a couple of days to take care of you."_

With everything that happened right now she could use some time to reconnect with herself and her husband, so she gladly accepted the offer without asking any questions.

After getting their bags packed the couple headed out to the car that was waiting on them.

The couple chatted, and Olivia filled him in on what happened. Fitz also caught her up on Huck and Russell tracking down his dad.

Olivia looked up and saw they were pulling up to a resort and spa. A gentleman helped them out of the car and she found out they were at the Sycamore Mineral Springs Resort & Spa.

Fitz checked them in and they were escorted to their guesthouse. It was three bedrooms and baths. The house featured a full kitchen, separate dining, and living area. When she walked into the living room it led to a veranda with patio.

The guesthouse was stunning but when she saw the outdoor mineral spring hot tubs she was in heaven. They had one on the main level as well as one in their master suite.

She went into her husband's arms, " _Thank you for doing this…"_

" _We needed a moment to reset. We still must deal with my dad. I appreciate everything you have done. You have been the strong from the moment we found out about Ethan and Marian. You haven't let up. I know we still have to deal with my dad when the time comes, but for right now let's reset."_

" _I like the sound of that."_

Fitz had arranged for them to enjoy a romantic dinner for two.

While they showered and changed the resort staff had come in and set up the veranda.

Olivia was in awe of what they had done in a short amount of time.

Fitz helped her into her seat.

He wanted the night to be all about her, so he asked the chef to fix her favorites. They started out with stuffed artichoke. They enjoyed a house salad with lemon vinaigrette dressing before they had their main entrée which was organic filet of beef with carrot cumin, colored cauliflower, roasted beets, and machego fondue. The meal was topped off with apple crisp for dessert.

Olivia sat back in her chair. She was stuffed.

Fitz kissed her hand, _"Did you enjoy dinner?"_

" _Yes, and the company was even better."_

" _Well if you enjoyed the company I think you should change so we could enjoy this bottle of Pensfold St. Henri Shiraz with me."_

" _It would be my pleasure."_

After changing clothes, the couple were relaxing in the tub. Olivia turned and looked at her husband, _"I did something else today beside visit Mellie."_

" _What was that?"_

She handed him the piece of pamphlet that he got from Dr. Burnette's office.

It took him a second to realize why she gave it to him. Once it all clicked he looked at his wife.

" _We are trying…"_

" _We will be. As much as I want to jump your bones tonight I am a bit achy and tired. After a few days though we are officially in baby-making mode."_

Fitz was silent.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I am, but I will be better when we get my father handled."_

" _We will, but in the meantime let's reset so we can enjoy every moment of this process from trying to getting pregnant."_

Fitz leaned in and kissed her, _"I promise to be there for you every step of the way. I have made a lot of mistakes when it comes to being a husband and father, but I am trying not repeat them again."_

Olivia caressed his cheek, _"You are nothing like your father. The kids and I know that. I know you feel like you have put me in the middle of your problems, but you didn't. They created the problems and together we are fixing them, and this time we are making sure that they will never bother us again. we all deserve peace especially the children."_

The couple held each other and thought about their future. One that would include children that were a mixture of the two of them that they created out of love and would love and cherish. They looked forward to seeing the older two help their siblings, and how they would look as a blended family.

Olivia wanted to make love with her husband, but her body wouldn't allow it. Fitz was more than happy to take care of her, and if it was a glimpse at how he would treat her when she was pregnant then she looked forward to when those days arrived.

Fitz arranged for them to spend the next day at the spa. He didn't think he would really be into the spa but would do it for his wife who loved her spa time. By the end of the day he knew he would have to partake in the spa more often.

They had started out with a 60-minute soak in the mineral springs hot tub. From there they enjoyed a 50-minute integrative Swedish massage, detox body brushing &blueberry scrub, a vibrant skin facial, and ended the day with a manicure and pedicure.

The couple felt renewed. It allowed them to reconnect with one another before they had to step back in the real world. It would be just what they needed to face their toughest task.

 **Three Months Later**

The couple landed. Between the fifteen-hour flight and the eight-hour time difference they were exhausted. They were in Marshall Island. Until two weeks ago they had never heard of the island. They learned that the Marshall Islands is a sprawling chain of volcanic islands and coral atolls in the Central Pacific Ocean, between Hawaii and the Philippines.

This was also home for Big Jerry Grant. It didn't take them long to find him, but they had taken a break from tracking him down to exonerate Ethan and Marian. Once their case was completely resolved they focused their attention on Big Jerry. Once they tracked him to Marshall Island the two of them took turns going to the island to watch him. He picked the island because it has no extraction to the United States. He thought he had covered all his bases, so he really wasn't hiding. In his opinion he had really done anything he just needed to cover his bases.

Russell took them to Bikendrik Island which was a private island boutique resort. It was a beautiful island surrounded by water. The couple checked into their one-bedroom beach house that was built directly at the lagoon. It had a covered porch, and an over water terrace.

After getting settled in they enjoyed a shower outside under the palm trees while enjoying a view of the reef.

They stayed around their beach house for a couple of days until they got the signal. It was showtime.

The couple headed down to the Tide Table for dinner. The restaurant was in the Hotel Reimers. While it was the place to be on the island it was still odd to see his father when they walked in. He was entertaining a woman at the bar, and didn't even notice them when they walked in. The couple enjoyed their meal and watched Big Jerry talk and drink without a care in the world.

The couple took their time and enjoyed their meal. They didn't have a care in the world either, because their life was about to get much better soon.

After dessert they ordered a drink and headed outside where they relaxed and talked about everything and nothing until Big Jerry called it a night.

They followed him as he left her room to make it back to his bungalow. He was turning to head to the private entrance when he heard _, "Father…"_

Big Jerry froze. It took him a moment before he turned around, but when he did he was staring at his son and his wife. Sure, he was about to pretend that he didn't have a care in the world, but the truth was that he was scared shitless.

" _What are you doing here son?"_

" _I thought we should catch up. Let's talk in your bungalow."_

" _I don't have a room here."_

" _We both know otherwise. Huck is standing at the corner. Please don't make me have to call him over and have you escorted to your room."_

Reluctantly he turned around and walked to the room. He didn't want anyone in his business.

He was surprised when he walked in the room, and saw a man sitting on the couch. He felt like he had seen him before, but at the moment it was irrelevant. He looked scary as hell, but once again he would have to fake it till he made it.

He turned around and looked at his son, _"Is this supposed to scare me? Are you coming here to threaten me? If so save your breath…"_

Fitz looked at his father. He wondered how he came from him. Before they left for the island Olivia had made it clear to him that she wasn't getting involved when they faced Big Jerry unless need be. She didn't give an explanation. She didn't have to. He needed this moment to stand up to the man who tried to hurt him any chance he got. Today he was about to learn that he would never hurt him or his family ever again.

Fitz sat down in front of his father, _"I'm not here to threaten you. I just wanted to deliver some news._

Big Jerry scoffed, _"Sure, so you paid people to track me down and then you travel with your wife and some goons to deliver some news. Do I look like an idiot to you?"_

" _No, you look like an ass to me."_

" _Watch your mouth!"_

" _Or what?"_

Big Jerry threw his fist to punch Fitz, but he was expecting it and dodged him and punched him in the mouth.

Shock was an understatement. Big Jerry always knew that Fitz was bigger and could hit harder than him, but he had never tried to. He always sat there and took it.

Fitz pulled him up, _"Next time I promise you won't get up so don't try that again."_

For the first time Olivia could tell that Big Jerry was scared. He finally was beginning to accept that he wasn't in control.

He sat down again.

Fitz said, " _You are going to listen and not say a word. You no longer control shit. Are we clear?"_

Big Jerry nodded

" _I'm not sorry that I hit you, but I am sorry that it has come to this. I have waited all my life for you to see me as your son, and sadly until I just defended myself from you have I realized that is going to never happen. You can never see me as a son, because you don't see people. You view everything as an object. An object that can be bought at the right price. Some would say it is that rich what man's mentality, but I have come to learned that it is all races. I will concede that it is mostly white men though. And you dad are the President of the group. I'm grateful that I had mom and Marian who kept me focused. They showed me that life was about more than wealth, and if you have it then you should pay it forward. You are a sick man. You demanded I marry a woman that was really yours, and it is not all your fault. I knew in my heart, but I wanted to please you. Pleasing you has done nothing but cause me and those that I love pain which is why I am done. You will always be my father, and I forgive you for everything that you have ever done to me. I forgive you not for you, but so that my wife and children can have all of me. They deserve that much."_

Big Jerry shrugged his shoulders, " _You came all this way to tell me that. Once you found me you could have sent a post card."_

It was taking everything in Olivia not to get up and slap him. She forced herself to stay seated. Besides they all knew that he had no soul. She wasn't expecting Big Jerry to change just because his son was standing up to him.

" _No, I came to tell that the jig is up. You are one sick man. You are so desperate for revenge that you would send your son away to a country that he has never lived in. You would take away everything that he worked hard for no reason."_

" _You can't prove anything…"_

" _But I can. Joseph has been more than happy to talk to the FBI. On our way here, we learned that the grand jury had indicted Mellie on federal charges, and she was being transferred into federal custody. From my understanding she is now ready to talk. I'm sure you think that you covered all your bases, but Huck and Russell are the best. You did a really good job hiding the money not just in offshore accounts, but in some shady businesses across the globe. What made you get in the bed with the Russians? So, to answer your question earlier I came here to tell you that you should have taken mom's advice. Took your money and lived your life, but instead you continued to try and get revenge when you were the one that was in the wrong to begin with. Now I am getting even for everyone. You are going to suffer for the rest of your miserable life while we live happy, wholesome lives."_

Fitz got up and grabbed Olivia's hand. Huck and Russell got up. One in front of the couple, and one behind them.

Big Jerry yelled out, _"The United States can't extradite me. You had to have known that when you found out where I was."_

Fitz nodded _, "You are right. I did know that. Besides the crimes you committed in the United States are white collar crimes. You have enough money to hire a high-powered lawyer who will get you off with fines and probation."_

" _Then what the hell are you talking about. Stop talking in riddles."_

" _I'm not. You were just not listening. All I can tell you is to watch your back. Although it won't really matter, because we have disclosed your location."_

With that they walked out the door….


End file.
